Life and Destruction
by Sanuraka
Summary: Another AU. Dedicated to my reviewers. He loves her. She knows it even if no one else can. She feels it with every touch every kiss and every body he drops in her name. They call them monsters but they don't care. He's given her everything. She'll protect that with everything she is. Rated for adult content
1. Carnal and animal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or setting of the DC universe, they are all property of DC comics and Warner brothers respectively.

Destruction and light.

Chapter one - Carnal and animal.

 _His hands were on her side, waking her from the lull of sleep, had she been asleep for so long that he felt the need to wake her up?_

 _There was a sense of urgency in his touch, the way his fingers gripped at her skin._

 _She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him, it was dark outside and the only light was coming from the bathroom._

 _She couldn't see him clearly, just the outline of him, the subtle way his hair looked in the darkness, how it could almost be black if you didn't pay it much attention. The reaching light made his pale skin almost glow and she suddenly understood._

 _It was the middle of the night, she really hadn't slept that long._

 _It was the middle of October, summer was gone, the nights were getting colder and that meant less nights out on the town, more nights down in the club dancing and performing for him. The snow wasn't due for another month or so, the ice hadn't frozen the water but still the air was cold and her urging him to crawl into bed with her, even if he couldn't sleep was never a request long denied._

" _Puddin?" she yawned sleepily and turned so that she was on her back, mewling happily when he leaned in and kissed her lips. Slow and languid, with no hurry, his hands finding a better hold of her sides, rubbing the flesh under her shirt._

 _Harley let herself come out of the sleepy daze, he wanted her._

 _Her puddin could act so disinterested, god knew what the world thought of their private life. What their men thought, the women. She'd over heard one stupid bitch in the bathroom of the club._

" _Ya know they can't be sleepin' together, she probably goes around fucking every guy she can get her hands on."_

 _That woman was now buried at the beach, still classified as missing._

 _No matter the sex, man or woman, no one insulted the Queen of Gotham._

 _Some people thought their intimacy wasn't more than a bad joke with a hard punchline or BDSM but they had no idea. She has indulged in that sort of play, taking pain and making it pleasure, torn between screaming in agony and crying out in ecstasy. To become completely submissive to him, putting her very life in his hands for the sake of their gratification, nearly passing out but he never let her loose consciousness, because he needed her response for his own enjoyment._

 _They didn't know, how could they?_

 _It wasn't for their eyes, only for the two of them._

" _Off now." He ordered huskily and she obliged, letting him watch as she pulled the offending shirt off her body, leaving her exposed to his want, smiling at the obvious emergency of his need._

 _How many women could claim to be wanted so much? None she bet, how many men had a woman who's eyes never strayed no matter how good looking a man was, that her lust and sexual drive was only for you?_

 _No man other than her puddin was so lucky._

 _The tattoo on her lower stomach said it all, she'd asked him to put it there, he'd laughed at her, laughed hard enough to cry and done it anyway. Only asking her the why after he was done._

" _So every time you see me naked, you know how lucky you are you have me." she'd smirked and then proceeded to show him what she meant._

 _Tonight though, he seemed more in control, aggressive and gentle at the same time, prodding her to join him in that lost world of theirs, where the only things that existed were lust, hunger, desire, love. Always love._

 _He still fought, she knew that, unwilling to let go of his denial. He'd never said it to her, not while she was awake. Only once, when he thought she was asleep, if he'd waited another few minutes, she would have been but she'd been just awake enough to hear those three sweetest words uttered from his lips._

 _She said it all the time, just crazy Harley and her love sick puppy disease but she meant them every time, no matter what she loved him unconditionally and when he'd uttered the words, she knew there was no doubt in him either._

 _He loved her, he loved her with a dark sort of purpose and she wouldn't trade it for anything._

 _His lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck, his breath burning her skin as she moaned out his name, the only time he didn't care what she called him, not the name he'd sworn he'd forgotten, that one didn't mean anything. Because it meant nothing to him, she called him his true name, the one he'd given himself. Joker, she breathed it over and over again as he explored her body. As if he had no idea what it was supposed to feel like, even though he had it memorized._

 _There was always something new to discover, a scar, a bump from a rotten landing, the edges of her tattoos that he gave her._

 _He was gentle because he wanted to learn it all, he wanted to learn every inch of her and that could only be done in slow, gentleness, not in rough rapid turbulence._

 _Yet aggression was there tonight, lingering on the edge and Harley ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, playing her own game of discovery._

" _You wanna play?" she purred, the sleep a disrupting interference now, her puddin wants her and anything that gets in the way of that is void._

" _Yes." he growls and her whole body trembles at the sound, it's like an earthquake through her skin._

" _Then play with me." She urges and moans when she feels his teeth against her breast, the aggression overthrowing the gentleness, sending sparks along her spine._

 _Harley let her head throw back into the many pillows and thrashed wildly, her legs instinctively adjusting, showing off her flexibility, her voice doing something no criminal ever should._

 _She begs, she begs that he stop his torment, the thing she knows he loves so much and to give her mercy, helpless, unashamed of that weakness right now, opening her eyes to see him staring up at her, the hunger unreadable in the darkness but she feels it pouring off him._

 _He's torn, between succumbing to her plea and his own need for domination but there's something about tonight, something that doesn't happen often enough for her to think on it._

 _He's been dreaming again, dark dreams, god knew where he went in them, his past, their present, their, future. She didn't know and he wouldn't tell her, he kept them secret inside himself, as if revealing them would somehow make them a reality, one that he didn't want to exist._

 _He would get like this, urgent, panicking, trying to remember every curve of her, everything that made her body her own._

 _A sickening feeling in her stomach to imagine the dreams he had of her, the ones that scared him so much that he felt almost, human._

 _Before he gives her what she desperately wants he leans into her ear, kissing the place right under it, pulling all of that focus to that single, private spot._

" _Would you die for me?" he growls, already knowing the answer._

" _Yes." she breaths, her calved running up the length of his body, pulling him closer._

" _Would you live for me?" He asks, replaying the vows he'd made her promise to._

" _Yes." she gasps, feeling his weight on her, how good it feels to have him there, to know that it's his body and no one elses, that her Joker loves her and wants her._

 _Harley gasps, this time it's her turn to speak, she's been aching to ask him, somehow this moment feels right._

" _Would you kill for me."_

" _Yes." He growls eagerly, his need for her intensifying at her own questions._

" _Would you seek me to the ends of the earth?" she gasps, her lips kissing the dip of his shoulder, knowing the tattoo that exists there, letting her whole body brush up against his._

" _Yes." he snarls possessively and then he gives into her, becoming utterly lost inside of her and all she can do is cry out, it doesn't matter who hears them, they shouldn't be close enough to hear them anyway._

 _This whole place belonged to them, no one else had the right to pry or peek, these moments were theirs and only theirs._

 _Nothing else could matter, not the bat, not Gotham, not money or rivals, there was no obsession greater than theirs, hers for him, his for her. It would escalate for days after, maybe months just for this intimacy between them, their joint jealousy would cause lives to end, over protective and over reacting in their minds._

 _They were crazy, they both know it, they've been through too much between them not to have lingering scars that make them out of control._

 _Tomorrow it will start, the obsession, the threatening glares, the killing but neither cares. They love that almost as much as this, it's a high no drug could top._

" _J." she cries and pulls his lips to hers, roughly demanding his kiss._

 _Every time he moves her body follows, her thighs nearly constricting to keep the closeness. He thrusts deep inside of her, pinning her down onto the mattress almost painfully,, his mouth always seeking her, her lips, her jaw, biting the pulse point of her throat, causing her to cry out, her nails digging into his back, his shoulders, trying to keep hold of her sanity._

 _He's driving her back into madness, the way he moves inside of her, his breathing, erratic and wild. The strength of his body, balancing himself up on only his hands and letting the rest of his being focus torturing her body with bliss._

 _He doesn't laugh, not once, the sounds he make are rumbling from deep in his chest, his stomach and she feels them through her, growls and roars of pleasure and she can't hold on for long, submitting without a fight to the rippling ecstasy, her eyes snapping open to stare at him, her whole body shaking violently but he isn't done with her, not yet, he'll have her in this state again, unsatisfied with only once, needing to hear her cries become reckless screams that echo through floors, through walls._

Had that truly happened a week before the car chase? Their date night? Their last date night.

Harley lay on the floor of her cell, staring up at the ceiling and remembering the beautiful moment, she thought of that single moment a lot, the night he'd woken her, lingering sweat as his dream overtook him, drove him nearly mad with whatever darkness he saw in them.

Had he seen this perhaps?

Had he somehow foreseen this terrible moment when they would be apart for so long?

She hoped he didn't, she hoped it was something less painful.

"I'm okay puddin, I'm okay." she mouthed up to the nothing, wishing there was someway to get to him.

"Chow time princess." Griggs voice breaks her calm mantra and she sits up, glaring daggers at him but smiling as she always does.

"Come on honey, come get your dinner." He places it on the ground as if she was an animal, pushing it through.

It's shameful but she gets up onto her hands and knees, playing the part they all expect, the part of crazy Harley Quinn, the clown's broken toy, crawling over to the tray of slop they dare call food.

"There ya go hotness, all the vitamins and minerals you both need." He declares, there are pills with the food, a little paper cup of water too. She has to hide the revolting gag at the tray.

It isn't even a metal tray, they don't trust her with such things, they shouldn't because she could turn it into a weapon in a day but that yellow stuff on her plate is poison disguised as garbage.

"Come on eat up there, If you're a good girl and eat I've got this for you." He pulls out a chocolate bar, she stares at it angrily, furious that he'd insult her like that and angrier still that she wants it, oh god does she want it.

She grins at him playfully, reaching down and taking the plastic fork and crossing her legs. Resting the tray on her swollen belly, Apologizing before hand to her daughter for the disgusting dinner they're about to have.

 _Sorry Eve, mommy wishes you could eat good food._

The name wasn't her idea, is was her puddin's idea, from her last... pregnancy. The son they'd lost, when she'd wanted to name him Jason, they'd discussed the possibility of a girl's name, in case she was so terribly wrong.

" _Honey bun." She declared happily, rubbing her belly and looking at the flat surface in her mirror. "If it's not a boy she can have the name honey bun."_

" _Harley, puddin pop and honey bun are not names my child will be known for on the streets of Gotham."_

 _She turned and grinned at him, still exposing the skin. She was already imagining how the tattoo on her stomach was going to stretch out. Almost lie her tummy was smiling._

" _Okay, well I have another name in mind."_

" _Oh no honey, you already took claim on our son's name, my turn princess." He got up, stalking over to her almost dangerously, like he was going to hurt her but she didn't even flinch, he wouldn't, he wouldn't hurt her and risk their son._

 _He loved them both too much, she knew that in her heart._

" _I'm picking it." He growled playfully and she giggled._

" _Tell me." she urged excited that he was getting involved at all, she hadn't honestly expected him to be so interested._

 _He made a dramatic show of thinking, placing his hands on his chin, making loud sounds pacing back and forward, as if the name wasn't already in his mind._

" _Tell me." she purred, backing him up with little barks, whining as he turned her around and sat her on the bed._

" _Eve." he declared, ever the show man. "If you're carrying my daughter, I want her name to be Eve."_

" _Pretty, that is so pretty puddin, you are just gonna be the best daddy any little girl ever had." She started to cry, her hormones getting the better of her._

 _He rolled his eyes at her and stepped away, allowing her to have her moment of extreme over reaction._

Harley picked up the prenatal vitamins and takes all four of them, having already checked them against her knowledge to make sure they weren't giving her something else.

She ate her food without making a sound, keeping quiet of any unnecessary comments that might, excite the guards.

These men were cruel, pretending they were righteous when in reality they were self righteous. Bad men disguised as good.

She wondered what they'd do to her if she hadn't come in here with Eve in her belly. If the initial medical exam hadn't revealed what even she hadn't known.

" _She's pregnant." the female doctor declared concerned. "Early stages, almost too early to detect."_

And just like that the problem child known as Harley Quinn stopped fighting them, the only thing that could scare her was the loss of another baby, so she stopped fighting and pretended to become the meek little kitten they all thought she was, not the tigress who was expecting her cub, who would do everything for her little one, kill, destroy, annihilate.

She lived for that little girl, lived every breath for her and her daddy, took the pills, ate the food, pretended she was less dangerous than she truly was.

Still she hadn't been perfect, they'd confiscated her bed when she used the springs to stab a guard in the neck, for insinuating that her baby wouldn't know who her daddy was, that she probably didn't know who the daddy was.

Eve had a daddy, she had a daddy who would love her, cherish her and protect her. He would kill for the poor treatment, for their silent plans, for feeding the princess of Gotham garbage and letting her mother sleep on the cold, unforgiving floor.

He'd torture each and every one of them involved, rip them to shreds all in her name and he didn't even know she existed.

 _Oh honey bun, if only daddy knew._ She thought sadly as she finished off the food.

She was five months along, they still had quite a few more months to go before Eve arrived.

What would they do then? Would they take her away from her? One of the guards had taunted that they were going to throw her in the foster care system, let her get a real mommy and daddy. She would not allow that to happen, if she had to, she'd have Eve right here in this cell and keep her safe from those animals.

Griggs threw the chocolate bar at her and she caught it without any issues.

"That's a good girl, now eat that up and you get a shower tonight."

She didn't speak, if she said anything she'd end up with voltage through her body.

They didn't care that she was pregnant, her baby was an abomination to them, the root of all evil, that's something she heard them say. The child of the clowns. Freaks breeding freaks.

They all knew though, for all their teasing, they knew that the Joker was the father of that child. They wanted to hurt Eve but they were scared to do it out right, they wanted to kill her, afraid of the unborn baby like they feared her daddy. They wanted Harley to make the mistake, they needed her to falter, justify the awful crime as self defense, that she hadn't given them a choice.

After Eve was born though, after she was safe outside of her body and protected from these monsters, then she'd show Griggs exactly what sort of monster she was and what happened when you messed with the people she loved.

" _Harley?" He asked, testing if she was asleep, his voice barely a whisper as he ran his lips along her shoulder and neck._

 _She didn't answer, pretending to be asleep, knowing if he wanted her up, she'd pretend to wake up._

 _Satisfied that she was asleep he breathed in her hair, tracing kisses that made her fight a moan._

" _I love you." he whispered very, very softly, before pulling her in close, possessively, protectively._

 _You were conceived that night Eve, my honey bun, my baby girl. Me and daddy made you that night, we're gonna go home one day princess and you're gonna have a whole empire to play with. They ain't gonna know what to do with you, the princess of crime, the Joker's little princess and my little Eveie._

A/N So this fic is dedicated to some very special reviewers, who have been amazing for my other stories and did request some more. Well, intimate scenes between J and Harley. If you read my other stories you know what I mean. So no, this chapter wasn't full on smut, I'm testing waters. Hopefully you guys enjoyed. It has been a while since I actually wrote a sex scene but hey, I think it looks okay. That's just me though.

Anyway, this little story was inspired after reading a few fics that were good plot wise but their execution was well, needed a little help. This is AU from my other stories, the beauty of the universal punch that made a hole in the universes, hehe. In this timeline, yes she has lost the first baby and got pregnant right before batman caught her. No, this did not happen in chaos's canon. She was not pregnant and lost Eve without realizing it. I'm reusing Eve just cause I don't wanna make another character up.

Anyway, please let me know what you think. Reviews are so loved and if you guys like this I'll give you a little more next time.

Love ya guys.

PS I know I said in the last update for chaos I would upload this after breakfast and it's after dinner, but I had to add more, well you guys really wanted them to have sex. LOL which is cool, I'm totally down for that.


	2. Debut performance

Chapter two – Debut performances.

 _She walked by his office, unsurprising to find him there, always in there. Drawing his plans up, things he'd never do because they were too perfect, destruction would end them all, burn them all to nothing and that as always was not the end game for him._

 _So what was?_

 _Harley didn't know, at one point there had been a part of her that cared, she supposed a part of her still did, more curious than anything really, whether there even was an end game._

 _Harley stood at his door, just watching him work, the way his eyes almost glazed over in concentration._

 _She compared it to prayer once, making Johnny look up at her in surprise, she liked that, she liked keeping the world on their toes._

 _He was a creature of complete and utter abandon, diving head first into his work and thinking of nothing else._

 _Not food, not drinking, not sleeping. Nothing._

 _If she let him, he'd sit there for days, till he was ready to pass out._

 _She smiled, turning away from him, knowing he hadn't even noticed her presence. There were things that came with loving a genius, conditions of loving a man who had a talent for what he did. They lacked the ability to understand their own feelings._

 _As a doctor, she'd never had the opportunity to meet someone like him, ironic that when she did, she couldn't help but fall so hard and fast. Ironic that he'd be the only one she ever needed._

 _He missed the old days, when Gotham shivered at the mention of him, not because of power in money, but the days when they feared his next move, because he would use their own nature against them._

 _She smiled, remembering that time, she'd lived in New York then but she'd watched it, like the world watched it and even then her mind had ached to meet him, to understand that driving force that was the Joker._

 _Harley pulled things out of the fridge, knowing he'd spent the night working, knowing he hadn't eaten and already prepared to be the wall he couldn't fight._

 _She worked quietly, it was just the two of them up here today, the boys all out on errands, even Frost._

 _Harley thought it was cute that the Joker's best friend was also the man who worked the hardest around here, other than her puddin._

 _He'd probably slap her for that little thought, she grinned as she cooked. He'd be infuriated by the idea that she saw the very human need but hey, she was here and not dead somewhere wasn't she? Wasn't that proof of his need?_

 _Harley got done and walked back to the office, holding a bottle of grape soda and the plate, he was far gone today, deep in thought. Tragic that the plan wouldn't be used at all._

 _Did the boys know he spent half his time working on things that would loose them money?_

 _He was better off not doing anything and just watching the interest grow but the life of a criminal was incredibly complex and the pull to do the wrong thing was too great half the time._

 _For both of them._

 _She set the plate and drink on the wet bar, amused at the many bottles of alcohol that sat there always unused, unless he brought a client up, which was rare for them to be graced access to their home, just for show, just part of the act._

 _She climbed up onto the desk, tucking her knees under her and crawling slowly towards him._

 _No one else would dare do this, they'd be too scared but she knew the risk, it didn't even phase her that his hand could strike her, that a gun could be put to her head or a knife to her throat. She wasn't afraid, he'd never kill her. She'd already given him the chance to try._

 _His eyes snapped up when the paper was taken from his hands, a growl of annoyance at the intrusion._

" _Get. Out." he barked and she lay the paper out of his reach._

" _No." she said seriously. Their eyes locked in a battle of wills and she had no intentions of loosing it._

" _Get. Out. Now." he warned, which was more than anyone else got, even Frost but she refused. Laying across his desk as if she was a cat. Glad she hadn't yet changed out of the night gown, a pattern of red and purple._

" _Make me." she challenged and she saw the glint in his eye at the defiance. He was gone today, that was a very obvious move on her behalf._

 _He went to grab her, to throw her out of the room but her hand caught his wrist, pressing tightly on the nerve, she had the advantage here, he was a master with close combat but she could reduce her pain if she allowed her mind to let that go, she couldn't control it but it was a glorious thing to have an on and off switch to your nerves system._

" _You wanna die?" He hissed and she laughed, laying back, still holding his arm._

" _Go ahead." She encouraged. Placing his hand on her throat. "Wanna watch?"_

 _It was a reckless move, he really could strangle her to death, it really would be the end of her but that was the funny thing about their kind of love. He could and she trusted that he wouldn't ever go that far._

 _His hand did press in though, enough to feel the pressure and a moan escaped her lips, not enough to cause that much pain, just enough, and she knew what he liked._

 _She saw the glint change to fire at the sound, so easy to shift his mood from one extreme to another, such an easy thing to move a man's hand, changing violence to want and want to violence, there was a sort of addictive thrill in that._

" _You scared?" she whispered, pulling his hand away when the grip lightened and turned her body to a sitting position, using her foot to pull his chair closer._

" _Watch yourself honey." He growled but his hands found their way to her thighs, roughly running up and down the skin._

" _What if I don't want to watch it puddin?" she whispered, feeling the strange sensation that should have been pain._

" _Don't test me."_

 _She grinned at him, flipping her hair back. "I'm testing you."_

 _That earned her a swift smack on the side of her hip, she laughed hard, feeling the sting but not registering it properly._

 _It hurt and yet it didn't, that could be because of the strange way her brain worked or it could just be from habit, a smack like that wasn't anything between them._

" _I'm busy." He leaned back, letting his eyes wander over her body, she'd left him alone last night, knowing he needed this but he hadn't seen what she'd gone to bed in, alone, hugging onto his pillow._

" _And I'm needy." She whined. "So your busy means nothing to my needy."_

 _He scoffed. "Think your that special little girl?"_

 _She grinned darkly. "I know I am puddin."_

 _He gave her a dangerous smile, the kind that should be a warning that the snake was getting ready to strike but she didn't even tense up, whining softly at the raking of his nails on her skin._

 _He didn't cut her skin, only left the shallow impressions of what he was doing._

 _It was a dirty trick, to pull him back from that void, using her body, using her dark need to reel him back in but she'd play dirty every time just to get him back with her._

" _You need to eat." she said thickly, leaning close to him, her knees finding the sides of his chair, a tight fit but she managed it so that she was straddling his lap. "You didn't eat dinner last night."_

 _He waved it off, leaning back in the leather chair, eyeing her body carefully._

 _She wasn't heavy, he could easily throw her off him, drag her out and lock the door but he wouldn't._

 _There was a strange sense of pride, knowing that she was the only woman in existence that could walk alongside this monster, that she'd been human once and changed herself to be like him, to be like her babies downstairs, awake and alive, completely capable of savagery._

" _I'm not gonna go till you eat." She insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her body brush up against him, he hadn't changed either._

" _Go away." He repeated, trying to hold onto that anger, trying desperately to hold onto that focus he thought he needed._

" _No." she whispered tauntingly. Leaning in and making a meowing sound, giggling and playfully nipping at his neck. "Make me daddy."_

" _Harley." He snarled but it wasn't in warning, it wasn't even in anger anymore and she knew she had him back._

 _This close, against her, she overwhelmed his senses, overpowering anything his mind tried to block off._

" _You want me." she informed him. "You didn't come to bed last night, so you didn't, get your fix. I'm here now, don't waste, my time."_

 _He growled, both in warning and in need, she used words she might have used against a rival only these were whispered and they weren't taunts, they were invitation and challenge._

 _His hands reached around her waist and roughly pulled her against him, she giggled and leaned in but he refused her the kiss, instead going for her neck, biting down hard enough to earn her submission._

 _Digging her nails into his shoulders she gasped out a groan._

" _You didn't come to bed last night." she told him again. "Must be awful, feeling those withdrawals already, the shakes, must be so terrible puddin."_

 _He groaned into her neck, his focus all on her now and realizing that he hadn't come to her, realizing he'd gone so many hours without touching her, tasting her, surrendering to the desire._

 _He didn't speak the words out loud, he never had to of course but his voice in her head spoke them for her as he moved away from her neck and pushed her back, forcing her whole back onto his desk, tossing aside papers, his phone now laying uselessly on the floor, his plans that would never happen because he didn't want them to. All of that forgotten in that moment as her skin touched wood, his focus only on the obsession that mattered._

 _Her._

 _ **How could I have gone so long without touching you? How the hell am I still breathing? God why didn't you come in sooner? I'm suffocating.**_

 _She imagined him saying all those words and she mewled in delight, she knew those words were in him, not her own desire and delusions, they were in those eyes, the eyes that only she could read._

 _She'd make him eat afterwards, once he got his fix, once she had hers._

 _He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs, every time pulling the night gown a little further up, reveling to touch more skin. He liked this, the torment as much as he liked the sex. They both did, the ache, because for as easy as it was just to make him aroused, to take him inside her and fuck him until they lost consciousness it wasn't ever enough._

 _Monsters don't play like people._

 _She could never be bored of him, like she heard other women get bored of their lovers. The same old thing every time, routine sex. How pathetically sad, to go into an act that was meant to be exhilarating and mind blowing, just to know exactly what to expect._

 _How bland, how, boring._

 _Not her puddin, she could never accuse him of that._

 _Harley sits her head up, rolling her shoulders tight and coming back up to sit on the desk, letting the nightgown slide up to reveal the lack of anything else._

 _She casually flipped her hair again, like she did when she danced, before running her own hand down the middle of her chest, ignoring her breasts, ignoring her skin. Almost chaste, almost._

 _His eyes followed her hand, his breathing coming out heavy, anticipating her performance._

 _She hadn't shut the door, if someone walked in, she knew he had at least five guns in the top drawer alone. There would be a body laying out for the crime of walking in on them, if they were smart, they'd call first._

 _She smiled at him, playfully, enticing him before she continued._

" _So what ya working on puddin?"_

 _He didn't give him an answer, she honestly didn't expect one, enjoying his eyes on her. The way she smoothed out the silk, pretending that she wasn't about to do what she was going to do._

 _She knew him, better than anyone dared to know him, he was possessive of her body, her lust and her affection but there was one thing he enjoyed about sharing, because it was her, he could share her body with her._

 _She giggled softly and rested one hand on the desk, arching back just enough to enhance the moment._

" _What's the mater puddin?" she asked in a low teasing whisper, as if they were sharing a secret. "You look, troubled."_

 _His gray eyes looked up at her and the message was clear, **stop and you're getting hurt.**_

 _Harley moved her hand against her body, making soft little sounds of enjoyment, keeping her gaze fixed on his as he watched her run her palms over her smooth legs, touching the pale skin before moving further up, her thighs which were still marked by his fingernails, the look going from amused to a more lustful shadowy expression._

 _She'd seen grown men run from his gaze, fall to their knees and beg for their lives but when he looked at her, she couldn't bring herself to comprehend that anyone could fear him. His sheer magnetism was enthralling, addictive and as her hands slipped delicately between her legs, her torment turning from sadistic to masochism, because the moan she gave was more torturous to her now than to him, she knew that for as addicted to her as he was. She was just as guilty of the crime._

" _You like puddin?" she moaned, tossing her head back._

 _She moved her fingers with deliberate motions, feeling the burning tingle in her stomach and electric sensation that started to built. A strange cold feeling going up and down her legs, a sign that she was arousing her body faster with each move of a finger._

 _She sighed, whimpering. Something about him watching her only intensifying the experience._

 _Harley was becoming so lost in her pleasure, she barely noticed when he moved, not until his hand caught her chin and made her look back at him, there was a wild, almost insane look on his face. Baring his silvered teeth, a growl on his red stained lips, his other hand grabbing her wrist and stopping her in her tracks._

" _Puddin." She whined with a faked sob, protesting the fact he stopped her._

 _He didn't speak, not yet, just shook his head at her. gripping her tightly with his hand, keeping her utterly still and unable to please herself._

 _Eyes widening Harley realized what he was doing and whimpered, causing him to start laughing right in her face. Her mouth opened in a shuddering gasp and a sense of panic hit her._

 _He wouldn't!_

 _He grinned, wickedly playful and malice._

 _Oh yes, he would._

" _Denied." He purred when he'd gotten his laughter out of the way, when he'd finally made a decision on what he wanted to see._

 _Denied, oh god. Denied._

 _She loved this game, loved but hated it just the same. She never was sure what to think about it, because its ending was so gloriously blissful but to reach it, to get to that place, she had to endure, that was nearly unbearable._

" _No puddin." she said with a breathy moan. "Please no, I'll be a good girl, I'll be really good."_

 _She was playing and they both know it, she loves this more than she hates it, her begging and pleading only part of this twisted version of foreplay between them._

" _Oh but you want me to eat Harley, after all..." he ran his tongue against the edges of her ear, before biting down, causing her to cry out. "You went to all that trouble."_

 _He was evil, he was evil and she loved it._

" _Puddin." She groaned loudly._

" _Lets see, how long you last, hmmm?"_

The sedative was finally wearing off, the room wasn't spinning, her throat didn't taste like thick old cotton candy.

"Okay Harley, lets take a look." the doctor spoke as he started the ultrasound. 23 weeks, in her sixth month now and they had her strapped down to the bed. She stared at the machine, then at the doctor. Her belly looked like a soccer ball, her honey bun had been moving around all day.

She hadn't been awake for the other ultrasounds, she'd never seen her daughter. She could easily escape these restraints but the urge to see her baby was stronger, besides, no phones here.

He ran the wand over her belly, staring at the screen.

"So I've got something special for you today, since I've heard you've been so good. I get to show you your baby in 4D, you won't see the gray images, you'll actually get to see her."

"That's dangerous." she exclaimed, her heart rate rising,the monitor showing it. "I read that, it's more dangerous. Get off me!"

"No, no Harley, this machine is the best in the world. No risks, I promise." he assured her. "You're in the best care, so is she."

She didn't stop squirming as he held her stomach still with one gloved hand before turning up the volume.

 _Boom, boom, boom, boom,boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._

The rapid sound of a heart and it wasn't hers.

She stopped struggling and listened, listened to the fast, impossibly fluttering sound of a heartbeat, of her baby's heart.

Her eyes went wide, she fought back tears, she'd never heard it. They'd denied her that, she only knew Eve was a girl by her own intuition, not because she'd seen the ultrasounds.

Sedated, she was always sedated.

"Harley, look." The doctor encouraged, pointing to the screen.

Harley's eyes followed his gaze and she let out a cry, a broken sound between a sob and a laugh.

There on the screen was the perfect image of her daughter.

It was her little hand, five perfect little fingers, a tiny little arm.

Proof that she was really in there.

"Eve." She gasped, forgetting completely that the doctor was there and no one knew what she planned to call her baby.

The doctor said nothing to the name but he moved his hand away and pointed to the screen. "There's her head. See look, she's opening her mouth."

"She's yawning." Harley whispered, wishing she could move her hand. "Eve, mommy can see you."

They watched as the baby jumped to the sound, reacting as if she knew the voice. Harley laughed and Eve moved again, almost like she was trying to find Harley's voice.

"Mommy sees you Eve, mommy sees you. Can you hear me in there honey bun, can you hear mommy talking to you?"

"She can hear you, you should talk to her more, look, she really likes your voice."

"I know that." Harley growled in agitation, annoyed with the interruption. "I talk to her all the time, I don't need you to tell me anything."

"Harley, relax, I'm just making sure she's alright."

Harley looked back at the screen. "Honey bun, you got daddy's nose. Oh, you got his little mouth too. So pretty, you're gonna be so pretty. Daddy's gonna have to machine gun all the boys down when you get older."

Harley could look at the image all day, watch her daughter on that screen, see how she moved to the sound of her voice. Watch her fall asleep and become calm.

She was perfect, so utterly perfect.

The doctor turned the screen off and Harley whimpered in protest, she wanted to see more of Eve.

"Sorry Harley, got to finish that. She's healthy, underweight, so we're going to up your food intake but she looks healthy."

"Of course, she's healthy. She's a fighter." Harley snapped. "She ain't like your kind."

"My kind?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Yeah, like other kids, she ain't like normal kids. She's special."

"I agree, she is special Harley and I think that special children deserve the best start they can in the world. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, so why don' you let me go home where she can have that start?" Harley smiled wickedly at him, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"Harley, do you really believe that you can find that level of care in Gotham? That your connections could find you this equipment, that there is a doctor more qualified to take care of your daughter's prenatal needs? Take advantage of the opportunity. I specialize in meta-human infants, the offspring of people like you, who are, special."

"I ain't no meta."

"You might as well be Harley, you don't truly know what those chemicals did to you, what they did to this child's father. How it will affect your baby. You really wanna risk her health just to go home?"

"Home she'd be safe."

"What about your last baby?"

"Don' you bring that up, don't you dare bring that up." She didn't know how they knew but they knew, she hated when he spoke of JJ.

"I'm just being honest Harley, I want you to have a healthy baby, you're right, this little girl is very special and she deserves to be treated like she's special. So even though you're lashing out at me, which I understand. Pregnancy can be really hard, I got some toys for you to take back to your cell. All of it is to help her, okay?"

"Why you wanna help me?" Harley asked suspiciously. "What you want with my girl?"

"I just want to make sure she's okay, I'm a healer Harley. I'm not military, I don't think that your child has any benefits towards the country other than to be a happy, healthy child."

"You're lying. If you try and take my daughter, I swear to whatever god you want. I'll hunt you down, your family, everyone you've ever cared about and end them and then, when my puddin comes for us. I'll let him do the honors of finishing you."

"Then I have nothing to worry about now, do I?" He asked her in a conspiratorial tone. Smiling pleasantly at her. "I'm not taking her away from you, when she's born. We've arranged for her to stay with you. You won't be separated."

Harley frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Harley, no one would be more qualified to take care of this special little girl than her mother. So you get to keep her."

"What game are you playing?" she demanded, not trusting him at all.

"No game Harley, no game at all but like I said I have some things to give you."

The doctor stood, going to one of the drawers and pulling out a plastic bag, clear and sealed shut.

"I have a little recorder for you, on it, is all the recordings we have of The Joker's voice. Now I want you to play this for her as often as you can."

Harley regarded it cautiously, looking from it to the doctor.

"I am also going to have a new blanket sent into your cell, something to keep you warm. And this monitor. So you can hear her heart beating as much as you want."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I believe that a happy mommy, makes a happy baby." He reached over and took one of the ultrasound pictures he'd taken and placed it in her hand. "For you, to look at her."

Harley was definitely suspicious now, he was being nice, he was being too nice. What were they going to do with her baby?

"Harley, you may not trust me but you need to. I genuinely have your daughter's well being at heart, I want her to come into this world with all the support she can have. You need to remember that when you go into labor, I'm going to be the one who delivers Eve."

Harley felt her blood run cold as he spoke her child's name.

He smiled. "Eve, like in the bible."

"Don't say her name." she warned. "You don't get that right."

"Harley, you'll learn to trust me eventually."

"Never, I will never trust you."

He sighed and pulled the hem of her shirt back down.

"That's a shame Harley, this would be a lot less stressful on you if you did."

He took a needle, the vial clear and found a vein on her arm.

"No." She struggled again, no more sedatives.

"It's okay Harley, it's just to help you relax, won't hurt baby Eve at all."

"Don't... say... her name."

As she fell into the dark pools of unconsciousness, she swore she heard him speak.

"Eve, the perfect name. Eve."

An hour later, Harley woke up back in her cage. The familiar sounds of the guards outside, talking idly as they kept watch of the monster called Harley and her monster baby.

She was no longer restrained, back in her prison uniform, her belly still swollen like a soccer ball.

Very slowly she sat up, looking around the room.

No bed but a new blanket was folded beside her, it was purple and green. She swallowed back the cry, the bastards.

On top of the blanket was the things the doctor had given her, the monitor, the recorder and the picture.

With unsteady fingers, she picked it up and stared at it longingly. Her other hand placed over the swell of her pregnancy. Eve, that was her little girl Eveie.

She was so beautiful to her, even though her skin still looked so translucent, her eyes still shut, she was perfect.

She looked down as her stomach suddenly became misshapen, a large lump appearing where Eve was stretching.

Harley smiled, facing away from the guards.

"Eve, you wanna hear daddy? I bet you'd love that, hearing daddy." she whispered softly. Taking the recorder, they'd removed the plastic. Leaving only a set of headphones with it.

She pressed the play button and listened, still not trusting of the doctor, wanting to make sure it wasn't a lie.

The first thing she heard was his laugh.

It was such a beautiful sound, him laughing. Then him talking, places she remembered, the sound of explosions in the background, gunfire. She smiled. That was his theme song, booms and bangs.

She put the second headphone to her belly, hoping Eve could hear it.

"That's your daddy honey bun, that's daddy talking to you."

No mother should want to hear that voice, no mother should want their unborn child to learn to love it but Harley wasn't a normal woman and she was no ordinary mother.

She didn't understand why they were doing this, why all of a sudden they were being nice to her, at least the doctor and she didn't for a second believe he was doing all this for Eve's sake but she was a bad guy, she took the advantages where they were given or taken and all she had to do was bide her time.

"Listen to daddy honey bun, listen to him talk and listen to our world, that's your world baby. Gotham is our home. You hear it, can you hear it calling for us Eve? Daddy's there right now and I bet, I bet that somewhere deep, deep inside him, he can feel you. That somewhere deep in him he already knows you're alive. So listen honey bun, listen really carefully to your daddy and remember to smile."

A/N Hey guys, phew, so yes I'm playing denial today. Hehe, I know I'm awful but trust me, Harley likes it and so will you guys. If you're a girl, you know what I mean. So, I actually have a bit of a plot for this, yeah I know it's a unique plot mix but I think quite effective for the purpose of the story. One, keeps the hungry wolves who are you my beloved readers from destroying me for not handing over more sex. And also has a bit of an edge and the idea of Harley in Belle Rev pregnant and how that would work out in real life. Which as anyone who reads my stuff, is a big part of my process.

So if you guys look down you'll notice that I have a new scene under this chapter. It is something I want to do with this story every so often. Because this story is based on Harley's POV, the end of the specific chapters will have a scene from another point of view. Today we have Amanda Waller.

So as always please send me reviews, please, cause I love you guys so much that I am dedicating my nights to writing appropriate sex scenes. LOL. I love you guys and hopefully you're enjoying this fic.

 _ **The doctor shut the door behind him and placed the file in front of Waller's desk, he smiled at her triumphantly.**_

" _ **Definitely a girl." He confirmed. "Everything's looking good."**_

 _ **Amanda flipped open the file and looked at the doctors notes. Saw the ultrasound pictures and stared at one of them carefully.**_

" _ **You let her see them?"**_

" _ **Like you requested, she doesn't trust me but her love of her daughter is stronger than that mistrust."**_

" _ **I don't need her to trust you, I just need her to become devoted to this child."**_

" _ **I want to thank you for the opportunity to carry out my research."**_

 _ **He sat down across from her, glancing down at the pictures.**_

" _ **Your work is important doctor, heroes and villains run a very similar line, if we have a chance to weigh in on that outcome, I say we take it."**_

" _ **I'm looking forward to meeting her, this new child. She'll be the first of many to come, we've never had the opportunity to watch the development of a hero before."**_

" _ **Well, this is only part one doctor. She can so easily become like her parents."**_

" _ **Well, that's where Dr Quinzel's research comes into play, I read all her old work. She worked extensively on the ideals of villains and heroes, how fine the line was. I think that with the course of action we're going to take, we can safely predict the outcome of her development. Though I'm amazed how different Harley Quinn is from Dr Quinzel."**_

" _ **I don't take chances I can't win doctor."**_

" _ **Well, I'm a scientist, I understand the need for risk. I think that with Harley Quinn in our mist, that you'll get what you want and I'll get what I want." He smiled. "Harley Quinn will be more compliant to work for task force x for you and Eve, she'll become a hero."**_

" _ **Eve?"**_

" _ **That's what Harley Quinn is naming her. Eve. I found it strangely fitting, the first."**_

" _ **Then we need an Adam, don't we?" Amanda said, putting the picture back down. She would do everything she had to do to protect this country, even manipulate an unborn child to becoming a hero instead of the villain she was meant to be, whatever the cost.**_

" _ **Did she take the recordings.?" she asked him, not seeing it in his report.**_

" _ **Yes, she did. I'm curious though, why let the child become attached to her father? I thought the point of it was to have her eventually kill him."**_

 _ **Amanda looked up at him coldly. "Children are sociopaths doctor, they need guidance."**_

" _ **I don't understand."**_

 _ **Amanda looked back down, waving him off dismissively. "You can go now, I expect the next report next week."**_

" _ **Of course." He said, standing. "One more thing, the request to keep her with the mother for a year, that still stands?"**_

" _ **Of course, if that doesn't happen, we have nothing."**_

PS If you guys wanna see something, let me know. Cause... I'm gonna run out of scenes if I ain't careful.


	3. A fairytale for chaos

Chapter 3 – a fairytale for chaos

Harley walked slowly, her hand against the wall to keep her balance. She felt sick, she felt miserable today but it wasn't like anyone asked, like anyone cared.

She'd thrown up three times in the past two hours. She couldn't hold much down, she ate it and it just came back up. They'd threatened a feeding tube.

They threatened a lot.

She counted the seconds in her head. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...

She had thirty minutes out here, a special treat twice a week, out of her cage and the yard all to herself.

No one out here, no one but her, all the other inmates locked up in their own cages but she knew that some of them could see her.

Some of them were looking from the tiny insignificant holes they called windows, at the infamous Harley Quinn, the Joker's Queen, criminal ruler of Gotham city and the unborn child inside of her.

The implication meant as much for them as it did for the guards, the little baby inside of her that no criminal in here doubted was the offspring of the crime lord.

Because they all knew what the guards refused to see, Harley Quinn was no one's but the Joker's.

Some had been curious about it, their hushed whispers, asking each other if maybe one of the guards had been stupid enough to touch her. To get her pregnant but others silenced them, as if the very notion was blasphemy.

" _ **You think they raped her?"**_

" _ **Shut your mouth, you wanna die?"**_

" _ **He ain't here."**_

" _ **He doesn't have to be, that kid is his. You see the way she talks to it?"**_

" _ **Yeah, that's his alright, I saw her smiling at her stomach like it was gold. She wouldn't be so happy if it was some low life guard."**_

" _ **Think he knows?"**_

" _ **Nah, she wouldn't be here if he knew."**_

" _ **The heir of Gotham here, scary stuff."**_

She heard that, maybe in her head more than on their lips but it made her smile.

"You hear that princess? They all know, they already know who you are my honey bun."

She rubbed her hand over the swell of her daughter, amazed how much she'd grown in such a short amount of time. She was seven months now, the doctor hadn't lied. They'd upped her intake, though the quality wasn't any better than before, there was more of it.

Harley trusted no one here, she didn't believe that they'd let her keep her baby when she was born, she didn't believe that their goal was something that would leave her child in tact.

She'd come up with quite a few possibilities and none of them were good.

They could use Eve as leverage against the Joker, to make him surrender. He wouldn't of course, she knew her puddin well enough to know that.

He wouldn't because he didn't know, he wouldn't because he'd imagine they were lying.

There was the possibility of experimentation, her baby would be special, there was no telling what the chemicals both she and Joker had fallen into did to their bodies, what it was doing to Eve.

Would she be immune? Would she have powers?

It seemed a ridiculous notion to most but it was a possibility, they didn't know after all, they couldn't know until she got here.

She didn't suddenly have powers, things in the room didn't start floating around her or anything like that but when she looked at the pills now, the food, she wondered if maybe laced inside there was more than they were claiming.

The only food she trusted now, was the stuff Griggs brought her, because it came from the vending machine in the staff room.

That was pathetically sad but a fact in her life now.

Anything was possible, she'd overheard them talk about it a few days ago. Something about superman, something about him destroying a lot of property.

It only peaked her interest because the Batman's name came up with it, it was in the papers. Nationwide, worldwide news and even here in this godforsaken place, news mattered. Because again, it meant something for all of them.

The world was torn between itself when it came to the alien, was he friend or was he foe, if he was a friend, who's friend was he?

The implications were most definitely abundant.

Both thrilling and terrifying.

It opened up her world to new possibilities after all, opened it up to a whole playground her fellow villains would no doubt take advantage of in the near future.

She could think of several names who were still free, powerful enough to start something epic.

But it was terrifying, it meant the world was changing yet again. Terrifying for her daughter, not for her. She embraced change like she embraced chaos but this, this was different because they were scheming, scheming the future and planning. Setting up a brand new chess board and her baby, her little Princess Eve was already allotted a spot on the board.

No that wasn't right, Eve was supposed to be a player, not a piece.

The Joker was a player, she was too, the heroes and villains were not pieces to be played with but that's exactly what these people planned to do.

Harley wouldn't allow it, they could torture her, they could kill her and they would not get their wish. Because she'd make sure of it. Somehow, someway if their plan was to kill her. Her own goal would be to get Eve back to her puddin.

Eve was meant to be a player, not a hero.

Did she believe her baby was evil like they claimed? No, her baby was good, her baby was the most innocent creature in the universe, in any universe.

The only innocent who ever existed in her mind.

She'd thought she'd felt like that for her niece and nephew but that was a watered down sensation compared to this. Eve was pure, that was what she was.

Eve was a pure soul.

She could be anything she wanted to be.

What better life could a child have than with her and her puddin?

She would have the best of everything but always know to appreciate it, she'd play with silver and gold and look at it as pretty things but nothing worth dying over. She'd know the value of life and still be able to take it, because she'd understand everything.

Because they would be good parents, because they would make sure to teach her the truth from the start. Eve would not grow up lied to, she'd know the reality and know that her mommy and daddy would protect her from it, would keep the other villains away, keep the heroes away from her too. To grow up to then protect and serve herself and no one else. To be fully capable and independent, that when it came down to it and she fell in love, that person had to bow to her, not her to them.

"You're meant to be more than just some dumb hero Eve." she told her baby. "You're meant to be greater than a hero."

Because a villain had no restraints, a villain could and would do the things that needed to be done.

For better or worst, a villain was more powerful than a hero ever could be, because they saw the darkness and laughed at it.

"You're fearless, you're strong and you're mommy's little hope."

If they wanted Eve to be a hero, they'd have to try harder than this.

In the last month, she'd paid more attention to their attitude, to the way they treated her but more importantly, to the doctor who treated her.

The scars on her arm from IV's, the little bumps on her stomach from where they'd pierced her skin to get a sample of amniotic fluid. A procedure that could easily kill Eve if they weren't careful.

All done without telling her, all done without her even conscious.

She listened to the recordings of her puddin, tried to catch anything in the background, suspicious again of the kindness he showed. Asking her every time she was allowed to stay awake if she'd been playing the recordings for Eve.

Was there something hidden in the recording?

If there was, it was something buried deep, deep underneath.

She risked it though, playing his voice so that Eve could learn it, played it against her stomach as long as she could, letting the battery run out. One ear bud in her own ear, letting him lull them both to sleep.

"Whatever they want from you honey bun, they aren't gonna get it cause you're too good for that. You ain't like those other kids in the world. You're gonna be smart and beautiful, stronger than daddy and when you're here, I'm gonna teach you how to do cartwheels and flips just like me. We're gonna be okay honey bun, you wanna know why?"

As if to answer her, Eve kicked her hard, making her wince and smile all at once.

"Because daddy always comes, no matter what daddy always comes to get me. I'm gonna tell you a story okay baby?"

Harley stopped, she sat herself down on one of the bleachers that were roughly strung around, her legs aching, her back tense with pain.

She took in a deep breath.

"Once upon a time there was a bad place that had tall gates and impenetrable walls. This place was a fortress, it was made by people who ruled the world and told the people of the land what was right and what was wrong...

In this fortress there came a young woman, who was born poor, who was born into the wrong family. A family that didn't have the means to give her the life she deserved but she grew up strong, she had special powers that were locked away deep inside of her. She went to work at this fortress, to understand the minds of the people who were locked away, because deep in her soul they were her people and she was there to set them all free."

Eve kicked again, urging her mother on.

Harley placed a hand on the lump that was sticking out of her prison clothes, the place where Eve's hand was trying to reach through her.

"The woman wanted to free her people but they wouldn't let her, they wouldn't give her the keys. So she worked hard and gained their trust. Till one day they gave her all the magic keys, they told her to go to the very top level of the fortress, to face the dragons who guarded the magical levels, who kept the strongest and most powerful beings locked away. They let her inside this place, then they took her to the most powerful being who they'd captured... the king of the kingdom of Gotham. He was the one person the woman desperately wanted to meet. They'd chained him down, they'd given him potions to make him forget, to take away his magic but they couldn't take it. He was too strong, too powerful. So they started torturing him, they did magic that shot lighting through him, threw him in mystical water that would freeze those with unclean hearts but still, they couldn't destroy him."

She looked up at the guards who were watching over her, they were all too far away to hear her talk.

"They wanted the woman to destroy him, to be the one who slayed him but she couldn't because she didn't know it then, neither did he but they were parts of the same magic, they were meant to be together. They were two halves of a power that couldn't be stopped. You know what that power is Eve? It's chaos, the King and the woman were parts of the power of the most ancient magic, chaos. The woman would come and see him, she would bring him her own potions to make him strong, she forbade the torture anymore, she would sit with him and ease his pain and one night, the king pretended to loose his mind, a silent spell to summon her from the kingdom, to his side in the night. You see the woman didn't understand then that she was the soulmate of the king, she let another man court her that night but when she heard the King's summoning, she went running to save him. He had pretended because he wanted to see her. She'd gone to a ball, so she was dressed in a beautiful dress that she'd found and he saw how beautiful she was, how lovely and fair, she fearlessly undid his restraints and warned him not to play with her like that, to scare her and he kissed her."

Harley felt Eve move her whole little body and she laughed, imagining her daughter's excitement to her fairy tale story.

"She stayed with him all night, taking care of him even though he wasn't really ill. Because she loved him, she didn't mean to fall in love but she did. The people called him a monster, because they were blind to the truth of the world but he tried to show them, again and again he tried to show them what the world really was but they refused to listen."

"One day, the king of Gotham, he became tired of being trapped in the fortress, so he waited to see the woman again, he told her how he lived for the moments in which she was with him and he asked her to get him a weapon. Because she was the key to his freedom, the woman was afraid, she was scared to help him but in the end she knew she had no choice, love was so much stronger than her fear. So the king sent her to his most loyal knight who was still in the kingdom, taking care of the King's domain and he told her to give him the keys. She did and then, heart broken because she knew he would go away forever, she decided to run away. To another kingdom that was far away. The king didn't let her leave though."

She heard voices from the wall but she kept on with her story.

"His men brought her after they'd broken in, destroying the weaker dragons that had been left to guard the prisoners, they brought him the woman and they tied her down. Now I don't want you to get scared at this part honey bun, cause it is really important you understand. The woman loved him so, so much that she was willing to go through anything, the King, he stripped off the drab garbs they thrust on him and put on the most beautiful clothes you'd ever seen. The woman asked him, _Are you going to kill me?_ But the king told her he wasn't but he had a plan. He saw her magic trapped inside of her, he saw what no one else dared to see and he knew, that the only way to bring it out was to force it out."

She leaned her body forward, so she could talk directly to her belly.

"He used the magic the fortress used, made her mind awaken, it hurt, it hurt a lot but the sacrifice was worth it because when it was over. She was no longer just a woman, she was special, she was a magic creature just like him now but the king was afraid of the love he felt for the woman who was meant to be at his side. So he left her there, pretending that he felt nothing for her."

Harley swallowed hard.

"So the woman, when she healed, went looking for him. She demanded that he see the truth but he refused, you see the King didn't believe that anyone could love him, that he could love anyone. So they played a game, where she would seek him out and he would follow, until one day they couldn't play anymore, the king was tired of her, he was tired of her in his life because he felt he couldn't have her. So he took her to the place where he'd been born, he took her there and he asked her to make an oath, to bind her life to him, to live and die for him. To laugh at the world and be everything he needed and the woman, who loved him said yes and she jumped into a magic liquid that changed her, it made her like him. But see, the woman couldn't swim, she never learned how to and she was drowning in the magic but the king, who suddenly felt such pain at the thought of loosing the woman, jumped in and saved her. He made her his queen and they ruled over the kingdom of Gotham and they were happy and neither was alone again."

She felt the flutter as Eve moved again, it was the most the baby had moved in one sitting.

"For a long long time, they were happy and then, the queen found out she was going to have a baby. She was so happy, because they were going to have a prince, the happily ever after that she never thought she could have but... the king and queen had to learn a really hard lesson. There are no happy endings, only life because the queen, her baby was lost to her. No one knew why, some people thought that the fates didn't want her to have her little prince, and the queen grew very sad, she lost hope..."

She bit her lip.

"But the king, he wouldn't let his queen stay sad, so he declared that he would take vengeance for their son on anyone who might have been the cause of her pain, of their loss and they did. The queen, she learned to live with it, learned to let go of the pain of her baby's death, she smiled again. The queen was so beautiful and the king got jealous all the time when people stared at her, that they thought they were worthy to be with her, then, one day the king took the queen on a ride. They were having so much fun, then a dark knight came upon them, he wanted to stop them because he believed that they didn't deserve their kingdom and the king made a mistake, he let the car loose control and hit the water, the queen still couldn't swim but the king knew the knight would never, ever let the queen die. He was a hero my sweet Eve, and heroes are bound by magic spells that make them noble and unable to do what must be done, he couldn't let her die no matter what."

"So the queen went into the water, the king escaped and the knight took her into his custody but the knight didn't know how much he was taking away from the king. No one knew, not even the queen. You see, the queen was carrying something very special inside of her. Something so very small but so strong and brave, no one could hurt it."

Harley moved her hands in a up and down fashion as she told Eve the rest.

"The knight took the queen to a place where there were other knights, different who would take her away from her kingdom, from her king. They told her she would never see him again, they told her that she was nothing more than a petty criminal and had to pay for her crimes. So they brought her to a hole, somewhere secret. They locked her in a cage and called her an animal. They wanted to hurt her but a healer, who used magic to look into the queen, she found the secret she'd brought with her. The queen was carrying a little baby inside her. A princess, no one outside the hole knew that the queen had her, not the king who was very, very far away, not anyone but the queen was afraid, afraid that she'd loose her princess but she shouldn't have worried because the princess was special, she had magical powers that kept her safe inside her. She is such a powerful little baby that the monsters who rule this place want to use her, they want to make her into a terrible thing. Into a hero, the queen won't let that happen. Because the princess is the most beautiful creature in the universe. Don't worry Eve, you don't have to worry, you want to know why?..."

Harley looked up at the sky, not for the first time hoping to see something raining down, to hear a chopper, to hear the sounds of chaos.

 _The sirens blared urgently, the lights flashed bright and then dim and Harley's laugh could be heard through the halls of the rogue gallery._

 _Again, this had happened yet again but this time, the inmate to be freed by these same men would not be the clown prince of crime. It would be the princess._

 _It would be her first time as a patient and not a doctor, even here she held her own power. Because of what she'd been the guards all know her, they're careful. Respectful because they know who she belongs to but more importantly because she sees into them in a way that the Joker didn't bother to try._

 _The inmates can't decide what they feel about her, awe, fear, disgust or longing. Whatever they feel, they keep it to themselves, the threat of the clown is too great for even thinking about her like that and the rogue gallery knows it._

 _She's too wild for them, too crazy even by their standard because she chooses to stay with him, because she chose him in the first place. Because she did what she's done._

 _The Joker hears her laugh and walks down the now empty corridors, each door opening one by one. It took him two months to get her out, at first he'd not bothered with it, thinking he could be without her for that long but after the third week, well he couldn't take it anymore._

 _He got tired of going to bed alone, tired of not hearing her move around the penthouse, the place quickly lost its function and he couldn't focus, he couldn't even think. All he could think of was her and how they were probably shoving bucket loads of pills into her._

 _He missed her intelligence, her late night discussion, that he pretended to be annoyed with but couldn't get enough of. He missed her body, the insatiable hunger she had and how it was all for him._

 _He hated this place, blown it up more than once but they kept building it back up from the ashes. In any incarnation this place was a bad joke._

 _The only good thing this place ever produced was Harley, that was the only thing worth anything resembling an achievement and the achievement was his._

 _Her cell hadn't opened yet, the new security worked on a different system since the last time he'd been in here, ironically, they used the same company. Stupid fools. Her section was empty, she was all alone._

 _ **Oh she must hate that.** He thought to himself, she loved entertainment and she was alone. Not counting the guards who walked the halls, they'd completely isolated her from everyone._

" _I hear someone coming." she sang gleefully, he heard her flipping off her bed and coming to the door. "Could it be my puddin?"_

 _He didn't make a sound, only kept walking until he was in front of her cell._

 _They'd kept the glass idea going._

 _She was wearing those dreadful scrubs, a bland boring beige, the color in her hair had been cut off. Her hair now lay completely bleach blonde, much shorter since her arrest._

 _She grinned at him, pressing her whole body against the glass._

" _Hi baby." She purred, laughing and pulling away quickly before slamming herself against the door again. "Miss me?"_

 _He smiled at her display, over exaggerated attempts to show that she was out of her mind._

" _What do you think?" He asked her and Harley grinned, the spark coming back in her eyes._

" _Haven't been doing much sleepin', have ya puddin?" She whispered more seriously now. "Sorry, my heads all sorts of funny, they've been given me these new pills, they think they're helping."_

 _He came forward and pressed his hand to the glass._

 _Harley thought it was ironic, once upon a time, the roles had been reversed. She'd been on the outside and he'd been in the cell._

" _Just be patient pumpkin pie, the doors are gonna open really, really soon."_

" _Can't wait that long." She breathed. "Two months too long, haven't had you, haven't touched you in two months. You know what that is, that's... 61 days, eight weeks, 1460 hours, 87600 minutes and I'd tell you the seconds but I lost count."_

" _Well, it's nice you've been keeping yourself busy honey." He grinned. Having to admit to himself that he missed this banter._

" _You miss me." She declared happily. "Good cause I miss you too puddin."_

" _You know... I can't stand it when ya call me puddin." He growled, leaning close with a hiss before stepping back._

" _But I love my puddin." She whined, her Brooklyn accent coming out so clearly, he'd concerned himself for a moment, that maybe being in here would send her backwards but even with the drugs, the Harley he knew was still very much in tact._

" _What they give ya princess?"_

" _Oh, couple things, they had me on some hard stuff the first two weeks, they had me down in the infirmary cause I collapsed on them. They didn't realize I was a light weight." she whispered as another door close by clicked._

 _They stared at each other, their breathing becoming heavier, the anticipation fogging up the glass._

" _What they give ya?"_

" _Haldol, Clozapin, Seroquel, couple others with fun names. You know Danny, he loves his pills."_

" _Oh, they didn't give him your case did they baby?" Joker hated that doctor, hated him with a fiery passion, for one, he was one of the ones who loved to spark his brain, for another he was one of Harley's ex lovers._

 _She gave him a dramatic sigh. "Yeah, he asked for it, wanted to pick my brain. Ha, ha, ha. He put me through ECT but don't you worry puddin, no one fries my brain like you do."_

 _She laughed again, he sneered._

 _When he'd made her, when he'd stripped away the morality and the things that held her back, he'd done such a number on her that any more shock therapy was going to do little more than make her more tolerant to pain._

 _Click, another door opened._

 _What was taking Frost so long with these doors?_

" _Though he did hurt me puddin, he tried to hurt me bad cause I wasn't the best girl here." she pouted at him, reaching down and pulling off the top._

 _Revealing the expanse of beautiful pale skin, marred by... bruises._

 _Joker growled in rage, the perfection of her skin was disfigured by hand prints, on her shoulders, on her stomach._

" _Well, we're just gonna have to pay him a visit now aren't we baby doll?" He rasped as he inspected her every mark. "What exactly was he attempting?"_

 _Because if he was trying to touch her in the way he was thinking, his death needed to be planned out for many, many days._

" _He tried to drown me." She said with a cheerful smile. "Water therapy, turned the water on so cold that it was ice, then he forced me in, all cause I gave him a little bitty cut. He always was a sore loser."_

" _We'll make sure to thank him for his 'special' treatment, won't we?"_

 _The door to her cell clicked and the door slid open._

 _Harley instantly leaped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and entwined her legs around his waist._

" _Puddin!" she cried out and captured his lips in a searing, intoxicating kiss. All thoughts of revenge, melting behind need, desire and desperate volcanic heat._

 _Joker raked his fingernails against her back, enjoying every gasp and moan she made and he remembered why he wanted her so much. He remembered why he came back for her, instead of leaving her in her cell._

 _There was no feeling like her body, no delicacy as good as her lips and an idea hit him._

" _Get down." he ordered roughly, her expression dampened at the order, obviously she had no desire to do that but his eyes warned her not to test him on this._

 _She placed her feet back on the ground and he brushed back her hair, instantly earning himself that brilliant smile, as she ate up his attention._

 _The sirens kept blaring but that didn't matter, lock down was in place by his hands and only he could decide when the cops got to come in. maybe the bat could break in, he always could but he wouldn't be here yet, no, not yet, he'd planned that far ahead._

" _Come with me." He growled and grabbed her by the wrist._

 _Harley squealed in delight and obediently followed behind him, her cell abandoned, forgotten._

 _The layout of the building had stayed relatively in tact since his own incarceration and he easily found the room he was looking for._

 _On the door was the number 3. the old session room having been spared his wrath when he'd gunned everyone down._

" _What are we doing here puddin?" She asked as he pulled her into the room. It was silent compared to the rest of the floor. The sirens echoing dully, like the speakers were broken._

 _He sat her down on the chair and pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to Frost before taking a seat across from her._

 _He took a deep breath, grinning wide at her. "Session."_

 _She looked puzzled for a moment before it dawned on her, her jaw went slack and he watched her skin prickle with goosebumps. A moan escaping the red of her lips, where his red had rubbed off._

" _Am I the doctor still?" She asked in a lustful whisper. "Or am I your patient now?"_

 _His smile said it all and Harley whimpered in delight, outstretching her hands across the cold metal table and arching her back in the most provocative way she could._

" _Patience princess, gotta wait."_

" _But the bat could come and spoil it all." She whimpered miserably. "I don't want him to ruin our game."_

 _He tilted his head. "Wanna play a game with daddy?"_

 _Harley licked her lips in anticipation. "What sort of game?"_

" _A psychiatric game." He purred at her, seeing her eyes darken with want. "We've played it before."_

" _Mmm, who's the leader?"_

" _We'll both play." He reached out and grabbed both her wrists, pinning her down to the table. "Daddy first."_

 _She made a sound and pressed her cheek to the cold table._

" _Cold."_

" _Hot." She mewled. "Need."_

" _Want." he breathed, rubbing the insides of her wrist, watching her hips wriggle seductively. Showing him everything she'd wanted to do when she'd been employed here but never dared to do. "Hunger."_

" _Starvation." she moaned, her legs forcing themselves onto the table so that she was kneeling there with her backside up in the air. "Sensations."_

" _Intensity." He pulled her closer and she crawled more than willing to get closer to his body. "Desire."_

" _Surrender." she cooed, almost unable to continue the game. Her whole body bucking in want and proof of that desire. "Desperate."_

 _At that word, she pulled her head up, her face covered in strands of her bleach blond hair, her eyes mad with that lustful hunger and every breath came out like a jagged knife cut._

 _ **Knock, knock.**_

 _J let go of her hands and strode to the door, only partially opening it, Frost stood there holding a small bag of clothes._

" _Bout time." He growled and his second shrugged._

" _Took a minute to find it. We've got the place secured."_

" _Good, keep it that way." J slammed the door, leaving Frost to figure it out on his own._

" _Oh, you bring toys puddin?" Harley had moved from her position and was now sitting on his side of the table, her scrub pants stripped off so that she was only in her underwear._

" _Patience kitten." He said, coming to the table. Greedily admiring her exposed skin. She was cold, he watched as her skin trembled in the forced ventilation._

" _I don' wanna be patient." She whined, stretching her hands over her head, an over exaggerated yawn. "I want to play, please puddin, we haven't played in two months. You can't imagine how bad it hurts!"_

" _Oh can't I pumpkin pie?" He growled, leaning in, breathing her in, running his mouth just over her skin, going from her neck down to her arms,then her chest and stomach._

" _They keep it so cold in here puddin, no blankets for me except a dinky sheet and they always got those bad cameras on me." She complained with hitches in her speak. "You got to be warm at home in the bed, so you don't understand the pain I'm in."_

 _He grabbed the back of her neck firmly and trailed rough kisses along her cleavage, the hollow of her throat, lingering on the spot where her pulse was strongest._

 _He did understand, he shared in that pain right now. Hating every second of it, thinking to himself that she could stay in here and he wouldn't be phased by it, to finally get something done and not be interrupted by the over sexed, creation sitting in front of him but he couldn't think straight because all he could think of was her._

 _Addicted, obsessed._

 _Yes, he was those things and he couldn't lie to himself about it, two months was too long a wait for him to go without his drug._

 _It took all his control not to take her then, her hands all over his back, trying to pull off his jacket but he stopped her. Pulling away from her for a second and grabbing the bottom of her bra, pulling it over her head._

 _J moved quickly before she got too eager, pulling the white coat from the bag, watching her eyes light up as she realized what he'd had Frost collect for him._

 _She didn't fight him as he made her pull her arms through the sleeves, she giggled and let the lab coat touch her bare skin and he let go of a heavy wanting breath._

" _We got time to play like this puddin?" she asked in a low, teasing whisper. "Cause, I got a lot of tension to let go of from back then."_

" _We got time honey." he assured. Grabbing her neck again. "Batsy won't be arriving just yet."_

 _She gave him a look of confusion._

 _He smiled at her, running a finger along her cheek, wishing he'd brought her glasses. "Lets just say, he's preoccupied right now."_

" _So we got, all the time we want?" she asked, using her legs to pull him forward, her hands slipping under the jacket and pulling it off, licking her lips as she undid each one of the buttons of his shirt._

" _All the time you want princess."_

 _It hadn't been the plan, the plan had been to simply collect her and leave but the opportunity in front of them was too good to pass up. They'd never come this far when she'd been the doc, he'd just wanted out of here and she was still clinging onto the sense of professional dignity and morality. Not now, neither held those needs as vital and the situation brought back memories, conversations littered with double meanings. Looks that screamed want and too close a call._

 _She left his jewelry on but the shirt found its way to the ground with his jacket, her nimble fingers searching his chest, the expanse of his shoulders, her fingertips tracing the tattoo on his bicep, committed to memory she spelled out HA HA HA, mewling and pushing her hips up against him._

 _His lips returned to their task, kissing her flesh, his silver capped teeth grazing her, his vision splitting into two, the present and the past, to fantasy and reality._

 _He could see both, the woman who was mercilessly pulling his hair in an attempt to get his lips up to hers, denied by his desire to fluster her further and the woman who'd been her mask. With her pencil skirts, sensible blouse and always rebellious heels._

 _He'd had enough, too many thoughts and all he could do was stop her from moving, keeping his mouth on her shoulder, biting down just hard enough to catch her attention before his hands moved down the curve of her hips, the lab coat rough against her. Finding the edges of the underwear that were standard for women here, he felt no guilt in tearing them off. Leaving her in nothing but that white, perfectly pristine symbol of status._

 _Harley moved her own hands, vocally trying to remove the only thing keeping them apart. He helped her, his own starvation taking over. He'd wanted to take his time but that old clock that screamed at them back then, tick tock, tick tock, it brought him back into the mind set of a session coming to an end, being led back to his cell and away from her._

" _Don' make me wait." She pleaded, wrapping her legs around him again, her lips finally capturing his, her tongue roaming and darting back and forward against his. Hissing in delight when she felt him pressed against her, his touch felt like fire and she writhed, trying to quicken him._

 _The only thought that she manged to think was the word now, over and over again the word now broke into the fog._

 _Harley cried out when she felt him slip inside her, her head snapping back and a deep almost painful sound came from her but she wasn't in any pain, the sound came out in relief, delight and she used the power in her thighs to draw him closer._

 _Her puddin doesn't disappoint, his thrusts are quick and powerful, filling her every hidden crevasse, finding every secret nerve. He kept her on the table, not letting her pull herself any closer, his hands braced on the metal, his voice only grunts and groans of pleasure, his lips seeking to devour her with harsh kisses._

 _Harley's voice rises with every thrust, he doesn't give her time to do anything else. Her nails dig into his shoulders, drawing blood and her mind splits just like his has. She sees the now, feels the pleasure of it but also sees the past, the want, the starvation she'd felt for him and spitefully scorns that old self for denying them this ecstasy._

 _ **Oh god why would you deprive yourself heaven?** She demands of herself as he licks the edges of her collarbone, ._

 _Unable to help herself, she lets her legs climb up his sides, till her calves are locked around his shoulder blades, the angle changed, becoming more intense, faster, harder, drawing more sounds from both of them until the only possible word to describe it is guttural instinct._

 _Joker finally pulls her close, her body molding into his, finding that perfect friction, his head resting on her shoulder, biting the lab coat hard, his groans bordering on screams now, her hands gripping onto him for dear life, her own screams becoming as loud as the sirens._

 _Her release hit her without warning, overtaking her in shocks of pleasure, both surprising her and knocking her off any ability to control her body. She convulsed against him with almost seizure like violence, her screams break with every pulse._

 _One of his arms comes around her waist, pulling her close, keeping her still as he continued to drive his thrusts into her, he wouldn't let her blissful attack end, he'd milk it until he was satisfied._

" _Puddin!" she managed to scream and she shuddered letting her head fall into his shoulder, sobs heard from the room, it felt so good the only response left was to cry._

 _Joker growled in delight a the sound and Harley could feel him feeding on it, letting it push him further, higher and higher until he was with her in that place._

 _So intense, so volatile and theirs, only theirs._

 _He pushed her down hard onto the table, his hands gripping her hips roughly, gritting his teeth, lowering his head as the surreal feeling hit him too. He snarled at her, like they weren't human and her back arched in response to it._

 _It felt so powerful, that moment between them. The past finally sated, the aching regret quelled and the promise of this moment not lost to either of them._

 _Neither moved, the pleasure still too much to want anything other than to embrace it._

 _So good, it was just so good._

 _Joker stared down at her, at his Harley Quinn. His._

 _The possession he felt for her was stronger than he'd ever felt it before, she was always his but now, he felt it with that certainty you could only feel in a moment like this. No one else could have her, no one else should dare and when he pulled her back up, licking the salt flavored tears of pleasure from her face, he knew he'd kill any man or woman who tried._

 _Harley wrapped her arms around him again, her body still shivering from gratification, her voice shreds now, her breathing erratic but content._

" _Ready to go home?" He asked her after a long pause, the sirens still echoing around the building._

" _Mmmm, I wanted more time here." She confessed weakly. "Wasn't expecting... that."_

" _Do you... want. to. go. Home?" He inquired again, emphasizing each word with a thrust._

" _Yes." she moaned. "Yes puddin, I want to go home."_

Harley felt her hands tremble as she let go of the memory, sighing with that blend of pleasure and sadness.

She shouldn't think about the past but it was all she seemed able to think about. Happy thoughts, weren't the easiest thing to find here. She wanted Eve to be a happy baby, she knew enough to know that babies felt every emotion their mothers did. She didn't want Eve to feel her bitterness, her sadness. So the past was her only source of happiness.

"Daddy always comes for me honey bun, he always finds a way. You remember that princess, you remember that daddy loves me. He may never say it, he may not be able to say it to you either but he will love you too. You're the princess of Gotham Eve, the heiress to the Joker's throne. You'll have to earn it, daddy won't just let you have it, because we're not that sort of royalty but you'll do it, you'll be everything we hope for and all of this will be nothing more than a nightmare."

Eve kicked her again, a kidney shot.

"Eve." She whispered, seeing the guards crowding in through the yard's entrance. "Eve baby, listen to me. Daddy will find us and you'll see our kingdom, I promise you that. You won't grow up here, you won't grow up with these monsters. Daddy will save us, he always does."

She believed that, she had to believe it. For both of them, because she was the queen and Eve was the princess and this fairy tale was far from over.

A/N So here's the deal, the first half of this chapter is plot, the second half was well... for my own sake honestly. I've been working a lot on the sessions between joker and Harley for Monsters and Performers and dear god, lets just say, there is a LOT of tension.

So here is the thing about this story. It's its own AU, I know there has been some confusion about JJ, yes he's the baby she lost. I want to be honest and tell you that this is a small part of a much bigger thing I was playing around with. No I won't be writing it out and posting it cause well it's less Harley and Joker in it. It's my... own version of a future comic series that will totally never happen. So yeah there are obviously going to be things that are 'tilt head' worthy but the concept of this story, is something I watched on batman beyond a few years ago. Waller admits to the new batman. Terry, that he is the biological son of Bruce Wayne. That she for all intent and purposes genetically engineered his birth by over writing his father's DNA with Bruce's, even planned to have his family murdered in an attempt to replicate the conditions that made Batman.

If they're willing to show Waller do that and everything else she's done across the DC universe in its many incarnations. Would it be so unthinkable that she'd take the unborn child of two villains with the genius minds they have? With the physical skills both are capable of and not try to make a superhero out of them? I mean, you can't beat the conditions. The woman is isolated in a secret prison, the father doesn't even know the child exists and you have meta humans in this world. Do you guys honestly think Waller wouldn't use this child? A disposable child that no one would miss in her mind. So what if Harley dies, she's stuck in there for the rest of her life and better still. She'll co operate just to be allowed to see her baby. A mom will do anything for her kid, trust me. I got three monsters of my own. In the alternate comics, Harley took her daughter away because she knew she wasn't strong enough to raise her with Joker. Suicide squad Harley, she's a much stronger character. She would want her baby to know her father, for him to raise her with her.

The extra scenes I add at some of the bottom of the chapter arejust so you guys know what's going on outside Belle Reve. Oh, wait till you guys see Joker...

Anyway, love you all. As always I appreciate the blood life giving thing called reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed. Love ya. "Sends loads of kisses."

PS So I finally got called on my grammar and spelling in another story, lol. Thank you for only being two people. My spelling and grammar are terrible, I know this. I do edit, I spell check but I may miss the mark from time to time. The honest truth, this is the best I got. Sorry everyone, it's not really gonna get any better than this, it's all I got. 'Sheepish grin' Sorry


	4. The Eve of destruction

A/N So a strange thing I'm going to say to anyone who reads this chapter. You may want to look up the lullaby from Pan's labyrinth. I won't tell you why, you'll understand when you read it. Also this chapter is going to be slightly different than the previous couple for good reason.

Please enjoy. Oh one more little thing, if you are squeamish about bodily functions and well, how we came into being. You might want to reconsider reading this chapter.

Chapter 4 – The Eve of destruction.

 _Harley opened her eyes, smiling as gray blue irises stared back at her, examining her carefully._

" _Morning." she whispered, sitting up._

" _Morning." the voice of the small child said with a smile that both broke and melted Harley's heart._

 _She reached out and brushed the strands of wild blonde hair from the child's face. She still had traces of sleep in her eyes so Harley wiped those away before cupping her small cheek, leaning forward, kissing her gently._

" _How's my honey bun this morning?"_

" _Good." she whispered, glancing over at the bars. "They haven't come to wake us up yet mommy."_

 _Harley sat up properly off the floor, looking over, expecting the guards to be there but none were. Harley smiled and pulled the little girl into her arms._

" _You know them." she whispered with a sigh. "You hungry?"_

 _The child shook her head and made a face. "Nope."_

" _You have to eat honey bun." Harley urged gently. "I know it's not good but, you still gotta eat."_

" _Yucky." she made a more dramatic face. "Mommy it's yucky."_

" _I know Eve, I know it's nasty."_

" _Mommy, tell me what real food tastes like please." the five year old prompted near her ear. "Please, I want to pretend we have some."_

 _Harley felt her stomach growl at the request, she barely remembered real food herself. They'd been in here so long now, the taste of what a fresh apple tasted like, or a steak, a pastry. The tastes felt like fantasies and it was becoming a little harder to remember the exact tastes, to remember the exact texture. Still she forced herself to remember, it was the only way she would get Eve to eat, if she could pretend she was really eating those things._

 _The closest to real food Eve ever got was when one of the guards brought her something but they mostly did it to taunt them, not to help. Only a few of the guards genuinely tried, one had brought Eve a piece of his kid's birthday cake._

 _It'd been homemade, a day old, been in the fridge but the way her daughter's eyes lit up when she tasted it, it was sickening to watch Eve delighted by such cruel kindness._

 _Harley pulled them both on the blanket and sighed._

" _Well, back at home, for breakfast, we'd be in the kitchen right now and you could help me make breakfast."_

" _What would we eat mommy?"_

" _I think today, we could have some pancakes, with maple syrup."_

" _Strawberry syrup too?" Eve smiled, her father's smile._

 _How amazing that the child who'd never known him in person, who'd only ever seen pictures, and images of him on a screen could so naturally smile like he did._

" _Of course." Harley grinned. "Lots and lots of strawberry syrup and real strawberries with whipped cream, big cup of apple juice and... I could make you a soft boiled egg."_

" _Runny?" Eve sounded excited. "So I can crack the top open and eat the inside?"_

 _Harley grinned wide, nodding. "Of course baby, I know just how you like your eggs."_

" _Can I help you make daddy's eggs?" Eve whispered, reaching her delicate small fingers and tracing them along the tattooed heart on Harley's cheek._

" _Of course you can." Harley pulled Eve closer. "Just make sure we don't get any shells in them this time."_

 _It was pathetic, this game they played, pretending that they were really home, that they were eating pancakes and making eggs for the Joker but it was all Harley could do, that make believe life she was encouraging her daughter to exist in was the only thing keeping the reality of their situation at bay._

 _Eve was very smart, she saw the world like Joker did, like Harley did, a more innocent, curious exploration of it but still, awake, aware. This place was the only world she knew, this cage and the places they took her when they came to collect her._

" _Mommy?" Eve asked suddenly. "Do you think daddy will like me?"_

 _Harley propped one arm up and she placed butterfly kisses all over Eve's cheek and pretended to eat at her neck, the small child giggled happily._

" _He'll love you." She promised. "Your his little princess, honey bun."_

" _But mommy, how can he love me if he doesn't even know I'm here?" she asked curiously. Her gray blue eyes darkening. "He didn't know I was in your tummy."_

" _He knows baby, remember?"_

 _Eve shook her head. "No, I don't."_

" _He just, knows."_

 _Eve frowned. "Mommy, will we ever see daddy?"_

" _Yes baby, we will."_

" _Will he make big booms?" Eve grinned._

" _Very big booms and when we get back home to Gotham, we're going to make bigger booms."_

" _Will Gotham like me?"_

" _It's gonna love you princess. Remember the story I tell you?"_

 _Eve sat up. "The one where you and daddy are the king and queen."_

" _That makes you the princess of crime baby, that makes you the princess of Gotham. The Joker's heiress, one day the empire will all belong to you."_

" _I'm afraid that isn't her future." A voice spoke from the bars._

 _Both child and mother turned, Dr Logan, the man who'd been in charge of Eve since before she was born, the man who'd delivered her, cutting Harley open to extract the child. Sewing her back up and letting her see the small writhing little girl who had screamed at the top of her lungs._

" _Mr Logan." Eve whispered and crawled back into Harley's arms. "Please, I want to stay with mommy today."_

" _Sorry honey, you need breakfast and I got a surprise for you today." he said with a smile. Two guards came up behind him, ready to extract the child by force if they needed to._

 _This, all of it was so wrong, so very wrong. How could people who declared day after day they were good do this to a child, Harley knew they showed her no respect, they no longer feared her like they had but her child..._

 _Those guards feared her in a way only her puddin could be feared and it scared her._

 _Every time they took Eve away, she dreaded what they did to her, that they wouldn't bring her back._

" _No, I want mommy." Eve whined, hugging onto her mother._

" _Now Eve, you'll be back with mommy by lunch time, I promise." the doctor had the gates opened and the two guards stepped inside. Both of them held syringes full of sedative, the threat very clear._

 _They'd both be sedated, they'd separate them by force if they had to._

" _I love you." Harley whispered to her daughter. "No matter what, I love you."_

" _I love you." Eve whispered back, squeezing her tightly. "They never take me away from you mommy, I'll always be with you."_

" _Be a good girl for mommy, be daddy's lil princess."_

" _Okay."_

 _Eve rose from the floor, her second hand pj's hanging loosely off her tiny frame. She stretched with her arms above her head and tilted her head up at the guards, smiling sweetly at them._

" _Freak." one of them muttered under his breath. "She looks freaky."_

" _Boys, no need to say rude things." Dr Logan beckoned Eve forward. "Come on princess, lets get you some breakfast."_

 _Eve regarded the man for a very long second and then..._

 _The room shifted under Harley's body and everything felt sideways._

 _Everything seemed the same but wasn't, had they injected her anyway?_

 _The two guards were standing in front of her, just where they had been, in their full SWAT gear but instead of standing on either side of a small five year old, they stood in front of a young woman, at least in her late teens, very early twenties._

 _She was perhaps a half an inch taller than Harley without heels, though with the boots she wore, she looked taller._

 _Her skin was pale but not as light as Harley's, she was golden blonde like she'd once been and it was like looking at the past. At the person Harley had once been only... there were differences that told everyone that this was not the ghost of Harleen Quinzel._

 _The girl's hair was long, even in the high pony tail she wore, it reached down past her thighs, nearly touching her knees. The ends dyed a dark green._

 _She was built slightly different to Harley and as she turned to stare at the older woman, she smiled and a shiver went up Harley's spine as she rose._

 _That smile, was still the Joker's smile._

 _The girl placed a mask on her face, covering the tattoos she had under both eyes. 'Honey bun'._

 _She wore military fatigues that had been altered, fitting her more closely and in black, a corset style top with lace ribbons tied on the sides, coming to tie in the back. Cut sleeves covered both arms, ending at the edge of her shoulders. Around her neck a choker, the image of a tree on the medallion in the middle, a golden tree with golden apples on it._

 _One of the guards gave the girl a pair of fingerless gloves, so that she could cover the several tattoos on her hands._

 _On her right hand, the words Injustice, freedom, Desire, surrender and Power were etched into the back of her hand and on the left, a laughing smile._

" _Sorry mom, I have to go save the world now." the woman spoke._

" _No."_

" _Eve, come on honey, I still have that surprise for you." Dr Logan said from the bars. "You're going to go see your father today, there is something special I want you to do for us."_

 _Eve, grown, and a super hero turned to the man with no emotion, her smile turning into a thin shark like expression._

" _I hate you." She whispered._

" _Don't go then." Harley demanded but the guards took both her arms and held her down._

 _Why wasn't she fighting back? Why wasn't she able to fight them?_

 _It was as if she'd suddenly forgotten how to fight, her strength zapped from her._

 _Eve turned back to her mother._

" _I can't mom, don't you understand. I was born a slave for these people, if I could I would fight but I don't know how."_

" _How could you not know how to fight them?" Harley demanded angrily._

" _You never showed me how to fight mom." Eve whispered. "I never learned how to be strong."_

" _Eve, I want you to kill your father." Dr Logan said in a loud voice._

" _NO." Harley screamed and Eve looked from the man to her mother, her blue eyes going dark again._

" _Eve, it's time. Your father, if we don't stop him he's going to turn immortal and we'll never stop him. You have to stop him."_

 _Eve said nothing as she clenched her fists._

 _Then she turned to her mother, her expression fierce and it wasn't her puddin she saw as the girl removed her mask, it was her own expression._

" _They make monsters of us mom, they stain my hands with my own father's blood, poetic, fitting that his child should be his killer. They'll make me do it mom, they'll make me kill the Joker in the name of good and I probably won't even remember after it's done. Forgive me."_

 _ **It's just a dream Harley.**_

 _ **You're dreaming. Wake up.**_

 _There was a very sharp pain in her back and she cried out. Eve still looking at her._

" _It's just a dream mommy, this is only a dream."_

 _She ran forward to her and cupped her face, caressing her face just like her puddin did._

" _You have to wake up, for both of us wake up mommy. Save me from this fate, I don't want it. I want to be the princess of Gotham, I want to be the Joker's heiress, I want a life that is mine."_

" _You don't get that Eve, you belong to good."_

" _I want to belong to me." Eve pleaded anxiously. "Please wake up mommy, please, save me."_

 _Harley screamed as another jolt of pain hit her and Eve kissed her gently on the forehead._

" _I love you mom, please, wake up."_

 _ **Harley! Wake up!**_

Her eyes snapped open and she groaned as the pain from her dream transferred to real life.

A horrible pain that was attacking her back and radiating to her front, it was a strange sort of pain, not like being shot or stabbed, or even hit. It was unique. Radiating from inside her, not out.

The pain lasted for a while, making her wince, making her thrash on her back in the darkness of her cage.

Then the pain was gone.

 _Oh no._

No it couldn't be, she wasn't due yet, she wasn't ready.

Harley sat up quickly, hoping that it'd just been a cramp from sleeping on the ground, that it couldn't be what she dreaded it was.

"No Eve, not yet. It's only been thirty three weeks." she whispered as quietly as she could.

As if in answer, another sharp onslaught of pain hit Harley, a contraction that lasted a little longer than the last one.

 _Our baby is making her own fate._ One of her voices chimed in.

 _She wants her own life, in the dream, they cut her out. She doesn't want that. Such a good girl, such a good little girl._

"It's not time yet." Harley gasped, her voice nearly unable to make sound.

The pain went and then returned, a pattern emerging.

It occurred to Harley that perhaps she'd been in labor for a while now because the contractions were coming too close together.

She'd felt uncomfortable earlier that afternoon, actually most of the day. She hadn't eaten much, the urge to eat didn't appeal to her and she'd wanted to sleep, curl up.

 _You don't register pain the right way, we could be in labor for days and you wouldn't know until your nerves decided to work again._

She tried to remember what a baby's development was at thirty three weeks but she couldn't conjure the pages of the books she'd read back in Gotham.

 _You think anything that comes from my blood won't be strong kitten? If she's not strong, then she doesn't deserve to live._

Another shot of pain, more intense than the others, every one of these contractions becoming... almost unbearable.

With every new agony Harley is sure that she can't take anymore.

 _Reminder to self, find a way to induce this synthetically, this would be a great torture device. For men and women alike._

This pain, was unlike any other.

She remembered reading in a book that this pain was God's punishment for women for their original sin. She was so delirious from the pain, she could believe that there really was a god and that he was punishing her for all her sins, every bolt of contraction a payment for her sins.

 _And our baby's name is Eve, talk about fate._

 _I don't believe in fate._

 _Yes you do, you believe in fate, you believe in it because your living it._

 _Eve should have died, that crash should have killed her, the impact alone should have caused a miscarriage but she's here._

 _She was so new, only two weeks, she was safe._

 _You're pregnant in the worst conditions, your one step above a third world country, some days a third world country would be a five star resort._

 _I'm a survivor._

 _She's survived too, she's a survivor._

 _What did you expect? She's the Joker's daughter, she's your daughter. No villain, no super hero could create such a beautiful, magical child._

 _Magical?_

 _A force of nature, nature itself. Don't you feel it? You are blessed, chaos blessed you with this little girl._

"Puddin." she moaned and rolled onto her side, trying to keep her breathing steady. Keeping her voice as low as possible.

 _She wants to be born now, you can't stop it, you can't stop her, you can't stop him. She wants her own life, her own fate. Don't deny her that._

Harley forced herself to breath, the dream proved one thing.

She had to protect her baby, she had to show her daughter how to be strong.

She had to show her from the start, not later, not when they were out of here. Now.

When the next contraction subsided she forced herself to sit up, taking in a shuddering breath before making herself stand up.

The cage was so dark, the guards would have to be staring at their security cameras to see what she was doing and considering no one had come running, she doubted they were.

She glanced down at what little she had.

Two blankets, a thin blue one that an orderly had handed her last week to use as a pillow and the purple and green one that Dr Logan gave her the day she'd seen Eve for the first time.

The music player with all the recordings of the Joker, they'd added more things over the months, batman, the sounds of Gotham city, other places that she always skipped over unless she was asleep.

Nothing else, she had nothing else. The doctor had taken the heart monitor.

 _It has to be enough Harley, you aren't going to get any help._

Before another contraction hit, she stripped off her clothes, even her underwear and bra. She stood naked in the middle of her cell in the dark. Running her fingers through her hair.

There isn't time for planning, it's almost an impossible feat to grab the blankets and the player, dragging it all into the corner but Harley moves as quickly as she can.

It's a good thing too, her water chooses the moment when she'd settled everything in the darkest corner, furthest away from the bars, to break.

She'd just picked up the little player and it felt like a miracle that she's not screaming as the contraction follows behind the floor of water.

It's everywhere and she feels a sense of dread.

 _She's coming, oh puddin she's coming._

Somehow, she half drags herself to the corner, collapsing against the blanket, leaning up against the cold wall.

There's pain and there is a feeling of pressure between her legs, like something is trying to tear right through her.

Something? No not something.

Someone.

How they hadn't heard her gasps and whimpers she can't understand, she can hear herself so loudly, she's convinced they're coming for her now.

Sweat trickles down her face, her arms and her hands are shaking.

She feels her heart racing in her chest as she opens up the blue blanket and throws it over her head.

It's just big enough to cover her completely.

If a guard looked in, they'd only see the hints of the baby blue material.

They won't panic, it's not the first time she's done it since she got the thing.

Tired, she suddenly feels tired.

Who said this was supposed to take a long time?

She reached down between her legs, swallowing back the sudden emotion she felt when her fingers felt, the crown of Eve's head.

"Eve." She whispered, looking up to the dark ceiling.

 _Harley, you need to push._

The sensation of being torn apart was so violently unbearable.

 _Definitely putting this on the list._ She thought to herself. _Force people to go through labor, no pain medication. Yeah, oh god they'd talk._

Her mind split into two.

The doctor and the patient.

The woman who'd been so ambitious once, giving everything up for the sake of her career and the mother, the one who feared for her little girl, the one who wanted more than anything to hold that baby and know she was okay.

" _Pain is just a passing moment Harley." J mumbled as he pulled the knife out of her hand. "It's nothing more than feelings that you have to surrender to."_

 _She looked down at her own hand, then up at him, a smile on her face._

 _She hadn't meant to stab herself, one of the boys had startled her and well, the knife landed embedded in her hand when she'd been trying to flip it._

 _No one else wanted to pull it out._

 _In a second it was out and he was wiping away at the blood._

" _See pumpkin, wasn't so bad now was it?"_

" _No." she smiled. "I stopped feeling it."_

" _Well that's because you are very special baby girl." he purred, brushing back her long blonde hair. "I made you special."_

" _I feel everything." she confessed to him. "Then sometimes, I can't feel almost nothing."_

" _See baby, you're special."_

 _He leaned over the counter and kissed her, making her mewl in pleasure. A rag pressed against her wound as she clotted._

"Pain is just a passing feeling." she muttered to herself, closing her eyes and forcing her legs open. "Pain is just a passing moment, desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power and what I desire more than anything is to hold my baby."

Harley had one of those moments were reality stopped, being real.

She imagined herself in her bed, still in labor, still pushing but safe, comfortable. Warm and someone's voice urging her on.

Because she wouldn't be doing this alone, because he would never let her be alone for this moment.

He wouldn't let her grow weak, he'd mock her, he'd taunt her and he'd make her strong for it.

"I will never coddle you Harley." he'd say. "I will never let you take the easy way."

Because nothing worth wild was gained the easy way.

Not even Eve.

"Puddin she's breaking me in two."

"You expect less?" he laughed in her head. "She's mine, how do we show you our affection?"

The only way they knew how.

Somehow, someway she gritted her teeth, keeping her eyes open, tears pouring down her face and she pushed once more.

Harley had been there when one of the henchman's girlfriends gave birth, she'd watched curiously, long before her first pregnancy, long before she thought it was possible for her to have it.

Pain and then, elation, a feeling that Harley just hadn't understood until this moment. How pain could suddenly transform into a new feeling that had no name to it.

Only emotion, only sensation as her hand took hold of the tiny frail body of a wriggling, breathing baby.

It wasn't a scream like in her dream, it was a soft, helpless little cry, a hiccup almost.

So small, such a soft, small sound that sounded so loud in Harley's own ears.

She imagined that sound echoing through the world, she imagined her puddin sitting in the club, sipping on his grape soda, a scowl on his face as he wondered where his queen was, why they hadn't found her yet and for him to just, look up. For him to look around in confusion as he heard that small little noise that came from the most beautiful creature Harley had ever held.

She sobbed. It had no noise but she sobbed as she held her baby in her hands. Eve kept making that pathetic wail and she pressed her close to her chest, not caring that the new born was covered in blood, not caring that she was still attached to the umbilical cord. Just happy to hold her, happy that she was crying, that she was breathing.

"Oh honey bun." she whispered, "Oh honey bun, hi Eve. Hi, I'm your mommy baby, I'm your mommy."

It was too dark, she couldn't see her but she could feel her, her tiny little body felt so hot and she ran her hands all over her. Ten perfect little fingers, ten tiny little toes. A nose that she knew was her daddy's, high cheek bones and her daddy's ears.

Trembling little lips that shook against her fingers as she traced them.

"So beautiful." Harley whispered. "You are so beautiful."

They cried, both of them just lay there and cried.

It was so powerful, the sensation of love, of beautiful undefinable love that was felt.

No hero deserved this, no hero deserved to feel such power. It was too divine for them, too... sacred.

They might have been there for hours, Harley lost track of what time was.

All she could do was hold the little baby, she barely felt when she instinctively pushed out everything else, that was unimportant. It meant nothing.

She used the edges of the blanket to clean Eve up as best she could, wiping her little face, her tiny little body.

She was so small, so very small.

"You scared me." She confessed to the baby who'd finally stopped crying, her little cheek pressed against Harley's breast, her tiny little mouth rooting already. "No one's ever scared me before, you're the first."

"QUINN!" Lights were turned on and under the safety of the blanket, the bright unforgiving brightness didn't hurt either of them but Harley looked down at Eve, who'd found what she was looking for, greedily latching on and taking her first meal.

"Oh honey bun." she breathed as she looked at the very wet, fine hair on her tiny little head, the redness of her skin and just how delicate and petite she was.

"Oh princess, you're so, so perfect." She smiled down at her daughter, Eve's eyes staring up at her mother, as if she was trying to see her for the first time too.

"Jesus Christ."

A guard was talking from the middle of the cell. Harley hadn't even heard them open the gates up.

"Call the captain, this is. Oh my god." Another guard said.

"Quinn?" the guard ran over to where they were in the corner, pulling the blanket off her head and exposing her and Eve to the light.

The baby gave a high pitch wail at the intrusion, the cold and Harley snarled protectively, holding Eve closer.

She was like a wild animal, weak but feeling like she'd kill anyone who tried to take her baby.

Some more guards came in, expecting a fight but they all stopped when they saw the sight of Harley Quinn, pressed up against a caller with a squirming, angry thing in her arms.

No one spoke.

What could they have said to her?

She had nothing to say to them, the only person she wanted to talk to was Eve, her beautiful little Eve.

 _Puddin, our little girl, she's perfect._ She thought, ignoring the guards and going back to looking at her honey bun.

The guard tried to grab the baby from Harley.

"Don't touch her." she spat viciously and the man actually pulled away, his face showing obvious fear.

"You need medical attention." He swallowed with a very tiny voice.

"Get away from us." She snarled again. "Get away, get away, get away."

"Get the RN on call." He said after a minute. "And someone call Griggs, now."

Fifteen minutes later, a woman in scrubs came running down the hall. All the lights in the prison suddenly on.

"Hi Harley." The woman said soothingly. "Can I come closer?"

"No." she barked.

"Harley, I just want to make sure your alright. It must have been so scary for you, to do this all by yourself. Look all the guards are out, it's just you and me."

There was a feral look in Harley's eyes but the woman held up the bag she held.

"Harley, can I make sure your baby is okay?"

"She's perfect." Harley muttered.

"I can see that, she is a very beautiful little baby but, you don't want anything to be wrong with her do you?"

 _Wrong, is something wrong with our baby?_

The woman came a little closer, the medical ward was its own building, apart from the main section of the prison but still inside the walls. You had to go through the whole prison and outside to get to it.

The woman came to kneel by Harley and she opened the bag, puling out the things she'd bought with her.

"Want to clean her up?" she offered Harley a warm towel.

The queen of Gotham didn't answer, she just took the towel and started cleaning the baby off properly.

Eve was disgruntled with the whole thing, she looked, offended that her first dinner was filled with such annoying things like lights and noises.

Harley didn't flinch as the nurse pulled the blanket down further, clipping off the umbilical cord and holding a pair of scissors.

"Want to?" she whispered and Harley looked up at her, a little surprised.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Terrified but, I'm a mom too." she gave her a weak smile.

With her help, Harley cut Eve's cord and even allowed the dark haired woman to finish wiping Eve off with another towel.

"She's going to get cold, do you think we could wrap her up in this little blanket?" the nurse asked, trying to keep her voice as soothing and pleasant as possible.

"Yeah, yeah I think we could do that."

Swaddled, cleaned and back in her mother's arms. Eve started to whimper and cry again, though the cries seemed less angry and more tired.

"What's her name?"

"Eve." Harley said with pride. "Princess Eve."

Harley was so tired now, too tired to fight, too overwhelmed by emotion to care about anything as long as they didn't try to take Eve from her.

So when a stretcher was brought in and two men helped pick her up onto the bed, she didn't protest because Eve was still cradled in her arms safely.

"It's not easy being born huh honey bun?" she whispered, doting on her baby as they rolled her out of the cell.

She heard the bits and pieces, guards backing away with words like God and Jesus, fuck and holy shit. The nurse asking that the doctors be called in to check that Harley was alright but none of those voices meant anything.

Everyone was in their cells already, so it would be safe to take her through and it was the voice of an inmate that finally broke the spell on Harley, bringing her back to the real world, where her little Eve was with her.

"Your highness." he called from the second floor.

She looked up, seeing a man she thought she knew from somewhere in Gotham.

He was pressed up against the bars, a look of... reverence in his features though he was too far away for her to be sure.

Almost all the prisoners were up, the commotion, the excitement, the rumor that something had happened in Harley Quinn's cell. It was too big for any of them to sleep.

Harley's body was covered by white blankets and she pulled back a little at the baby blanket that hid Eve away from the world.

The prisoners who were closest tried to look, some managed it.

The guards had stopped moving her, maybe they wanted to see what happened, maybe even they knew what this meant.

The Joker's child, she was here, she was real.

Harley looked up at the man with such a brilliant smile, she could have been wearing the most expensive designer dress, wearing all her jewels for as beautiful as she looked right now.

"What's the princess's name?" the man asked.

"Eve, her name is Eve." She called back.

They started to chant her name, over and over again. Eve, Eve, Eve...

The princess of Gotham, born here, the Joker's daughter. Such a powerful being to exist and they were witness to it, even those who could call the Joker and his followers the enemy didn't dare cry out in protest, maybe they were afraid to.

What did this mean?

It was one thing when Harley had her in her belly, the child was just something to gossip about, something to pass the time but this... this was real.

They removed Harley from the chanting and she laughed, exhausted but so happy, she never wanted to come off that high.

The warm night air was fresh and clean, sticky maybe but better than in there.

"You see princess, those are your people, they're already worshiping you."

The small baby had fallen asleep, her little eyes fluttering shut, the excitement way too much for her.

And still as they took both mother and baby to the medical facility, the sound of the princess's name could be heard through the prison. Waking any who'd been asleep, sending a very clear, very dangerous message.

The guards may have the power in this hell but none of them forgot who truly ruled them.

Because their names meant something, because in their souls they could feel it, that like her father the name of Eve was a sign, it was more than a name.

Harley didn't have to say it, they all understood.

The Eve of destruction had arrived and she was beautiful.

A/N Yay, baby Eve is here. I'm gonna say this, I hate the costume Eve wears int eh dream, it's just so generic in my opinion. Don't get me wrong, on its own the pieces are fine but for the Joker's kid, it's just. Blah. Lol maybe it's cause I've designed her actual outfit and it's much more exciting and much more, hm appropriate for the 'family'

So before anyone questions this, a baby can survive at 33 weeks, it just depends on the baby's lung capacity. In the real world, Eve would be spending some time in the NICU ward but this is Belle Reve and she's breathing just fine so that'll be enough for them. I won't lie, I cried while writing this. It was really intense since I was writing it with the lullaby.

So I was going to add Joker's reaction to finding out about baby Eve but I can't. It's just so long it's literally another chapter and since this story is in Harley's POVI just can't add it here.

"Hides behind a rock." don't hurt me! I'm going to post it in Desire and Reality since that is the one shot dump site. I promise it will be worth it!

Anyway, please, please, please review. I'd love to know what you guys think of princess Eve and if I should write Joker's reaction.

Anyway, love you guys, catch ya next chapter.


	5. Forgive me for I have sinned

Chapter 5 – Forgive me for I have sinned

How was it possible to be happy and miserable all at the same time?

Harley looked down at the small baby who slept on her chest as she considered the question.

How could something so perfect be real when everything was so very wrong?

This wasn't the way it should have been, this isn't the way things should have turned out.

Eve, her honey bun should have been born in Gotham. She should have been born at home, safe, no bars or chains on her mother to make sure she didn't escape.

As if she'd leave without her.

They didn't have to worry about her escaping, not yet anyway, not by something as stupid as trying to sneak out of here.

She had no clue where she was, other than it was somewhere hot, somewhere humid and out in the middle of nowhere.

What did they expect her to do? Take Eve, a fragile newborn and take her out in that?

Even Harley wasn't that crazy.

No, she would never let anything happen to her honey bun, she would keep her safe no matter what and escaping like that wasn't the answer.

There was only one answer, only one way to get out of here and it was going to be far easier than she'd thought.

It would just take time and all of her acting skills.

 _The best lie is the truth._ She thought to herself as she ran her fingers along Eve's delicate spine.

Eve had fallen asleep half an hour ago and the room had gone very quiet.

It was sometime in the afternoon but Harley couldn't be sure what time, there was no clocks in here and the window was covered, keeping her from being able to see outside.

The only sound in the room was that of their breathing, slow and calm. It amazed Harley how peaceful Eve was when she slept, how deeply and content she was, just resting there on her chest.

She could watch her sleep for an eternity and watch her even longer when she was awake.

She was both the storm and the calm before it, because when Eve was awake, sound and laughter were all Harley could understand.

Eve was a active little premature child, she wiggled around constantly, she cooed and tested out the noises that came from her own mouth and she absolutely loved being held close to Harley.

Harley loved it, they'd bonded before she was born but now that she was here, alive and breathing their bond was so close. Eve wanted to be with Harley and Harley wanted to be with Eve.

There was only one thing missing, one very important thing.

"Oh puddin, if only you could see her." she whispered to herself as she adjusted Eve in her arms.

He had no clue, his daughter was nearly ten hours old but her daddy didn't know she existed. Harley wanted him to know, she wanted to lay Eve in his arms so he could hold her, so that bond could be created.

He'd fight it, oh she knew he'd reject the feelings that would occur within him but the second he held her and Eve looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes that stared at you with a brightness a new born shouldn't possess, he'd fall in love just like she had.

Even the hardest guard who'd come in when they heard a sound that displeased them became uneasy around the baby.

"You're magic." Harley smiled down at her baby. "You can make anyone love you."

Her puddin wouldn't be immune to that power, she knew it, deep in her heart and she knew, that it was the perfect blending of who they were in their cores.

He was the draw in, she was the performance. So naturally, Eve should be something else, something greater than that.

"You're going to bring Gotham and the world to their knees honey bun, I know it."

Eve grunted in her sleep and nuzzled her little cheek into Harley's exposed breast, she hadn't bothered to button back up after she'd fed her, Eve liked to be against Harley's skin, she didn't like the fabric of her hospital gown.

The door opened and the same nurse who'd helped her after Eve's birth came in with a large bag.

"Hi." she said softly, seeing that Eve was sleeping. "How is she?"

"She's fine." Harley didn't give her much attention, the woman was the key to what she had planned but she knew not to seem excited to see her. Not, yet.

"She eat?"

"Course."

The woman winced, seeing the dirty look Harley gave her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like you don't know what you're doing. I just know that, being a new mom can be hard."

"We're just fine." Harley smiled wickedly at her.

In truth, they were just fine.

There was nothing more natural to Harley than taking care of this baby, it was like being a computer and suddenly getting a vital upgrade that let you do all sorts of new things.

Feeding Eve? From that first feeding in the cell when Eve had looked for what she'd been looking for and Harley felt the pain and then adjustment, she knew exactly how to position herself to feed her. She knew what way she needed to burp Eve, that she had to angle her a little to get it out and that Eve didn't like the way the nurse had tried to show her of holding her against her arm, holding her chin.

Diapers? Please, that was child's play.

 _I'm gonna be the best mommy to you honey bun, cause I'm the best girl to your daddy, I know how to read all your daddy's secret messages, I know how to read his every expression without him saying a single word, just grunts and growls and I know what he wants. So of course I can do the same with you._

"I brought her some things." the woman said quietly, placing the bag on Harley's side tray. "If that's okay."

That got Harley to raise an eyebrow. "They let you bring me something?"

"It's, on the expense account." She explained sheepishly.

"Expense account?"

"Yeah, well your baby will need things and, well, they've assigned me sort of like her liaison."

Harley's eyes narrowed at that, she didn't trust that.

"If you try to take her from me, I can assure you that you'll find yourself in a world of trouble." The smile did not hide the truth or danger in that threat, her voice sounded so sickeningly sweet but the woman's skin paled a little.

"Harley, no one is taking your baby from you."

"Why?" she asked and the woman looked confused.

Harley dropped the dumb blonde act with this woman, if she intended to manipulate her, she knew the dark haired woman needed to see the real Harley Quinn, the brilliant mind, the queen of Gotham, not the ditsy airhead she played so well.

"Why what?"

"Why won't you take her from me? It's... unethical." she grinned. Remembering all of the important documents from the days when she was a doctor. "No righteous program would allow a sweet, beautiful baby live in a prison. If this was anywhere else, you would have taken her from me, sent her away."

Sent her to live with her closest relatives, and because they would never ever take her to her father, out of fear or just spiteful resentment. They would send her to her mother.

That's what would have happened if Eve had been born in Blackgate or even in Arkham but here, they were letting her keep her, they were allowing her to go back to the cage with her.

"It's, special circumstances." the woman said simply and Harley snorted.

"Liar."

"Look Harley, if I were you. I would be grateful that they're letting you keep her. If she was my daughter, I'd want her safe."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Well shes not your daughter, she's mine."

"I know that." The woman paused. "I mean no disrespect and my name's Caroline."

"Like it matters."

"We should know each others names, since I'll be in charge of getting Eve whatever she needs, the guards won't help you. She's going to need diapers, she's going to need clothes and eventually she's going to eat real food and I don't think you want her eating the food they give here."

No she didn't.

"Why all the treatment?" Harley insisted. "Why? What do you want from my baby?"

"I want her to be healthy." Caroline said simply. "That's all Harley, I don't want anything else, just for your baby to grow up and be healthy."

 _Bullshit._

"That's a lie.' She hissed. "If I find out that your planning something for her, that you intend to do something with her, your whole family, the family of anyone involved will pay for it. Do you even understand who your messing with?"

"Yes." Caroline swallowed. "I told you Harley, I mean no disrespect."

The queen of Gotham rolled her eyes and glanced at the bag. "What do you have?"

Caroline smiled in relief that the subject had been dropped and pulled out several things out of the bag.

"Well, I figured you didn't want her in just a diaper forever so I got you these."

She held up the first of several outfits, it was a mint green onsie, covered in lambs.

It was sweet but Harley instantly knew she'd gotten them from a regular store, not a department sore or somewhere Harley would personally shop.

The next one was a yellow color with flowers, again cute but nothing dramatic.

She held up a few more outfits, quite a few but it was the last one that caught Harley's eye.

It was a lavender color jumpsuit, it had performing clowns on it, all of them doing tricks with balls and hoops.

"Oh, that one." Harley said with a grin, taking it from Caroline and held it up. It even had a little hood on it with little ears.

It was perfect.

"Harley, you don't have to wake her up-" Caroline protested but Harley wasn't trying to wake Eve up, she had removed the tag off the jumpsuit and had pulled off half Eve's blanket, not even getting a complaint from her sleeping newborn.

Harley had to snicker, did this woman not know how exhausting their birthing ordeal really was? Let her baby sleep all she wanted, the woman needed to stop acting like she knew her.

This was the first real nap Eve had taken since waking up in here a few hours ago.

Harley slipped half the outfit on the baby and then did the same with the other side, only daring to move her properly from her position when that was done.

Eve grunted in protest, her little face scrunching up angrily but her eyes stayed closed as Harley zipped up the little outfit and pulled the hood on.

"Just like daddy, won't sleep often but when you do, could sleep through a hurricane." Harley stated triumphantly. "You are the sweetest little clown girl ever."

"Is that what you want for her, to be like you?"

Harley huffed.

"Is that what you're really here for? To get a psychological profile off me? Please, you have to know what I did for a living."

"I'm not trying to do anything to you Harley, I just, I'm curious."

"I want her to be who she wants to be, I want to see her happy."

"What if being good is what makes her happy?"

Harley laughed, the sound making baby Eve jump, her little eyes finally fluttering open with a loud yawn.

"Why don't you ask her?" Harley asked sweetly. "Do you want to be good Eve honey bun?"

The baby gurgled and yawned again as she tried to wake up.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Harley said cheerfully. "Good is a state of being that can so easily be changed out, it's like a playlist."

"And what if she wants a normal life?"

Now Harley scoffed. "Normal is nothing more than a setting on the dryer."

"So your taking away her choice before she can even make it? So she inherits your damnation?"

The woman's cheeks were turning red and Harley's temper suddenly flared up, she pulled Eve close and bared her teeth.

"You think that's what we'll do to my honey bun? Shows how ignorant you are. Do you know anything about the real world? Do you honestly think she'll be miserable with us? Do you think I'd let my baby grow up to be anything but happy?"

"As a villain?"

Eve started crying, her mouth wide as she cried, the sound of the woman's voice obviously bothering her. Her little hands balled up into fists, flaying wildly, her whole face turning red.

"Now look what you've done." Harley growled with a snarl. "No, no, no honey bun, it's okay."

She started gently rocking her back and forward, running her hand over her cheek.

"She's upset now." Harley accused and the woman backed away. Seeing the darkness cloud Harley's eyes, the madness, the animal that existed inside of her. Even cuffed, Harley felt dangerous.

The woman understood two things, this criminal was a mother now and that came first, she would do anything for the good of her child, anything at all and second, that included killing ever person in this prison, someway, somehow and getting her and her child out of here.

"Hey honey bun, no, it's alright. Mama's right here, she's right here for her honey bun. There is no need to cry princess."

It took several pain staking minutes to sooth Eve to the point that her cries were whimpers and Caroline looked guilty, she lowered her eyes to the child, then to Harley.

"Get out." Harley ordered but Caroline stood her ground.

"I'm sorry." she finally said. "This must be very hard for you."

"Hard? You think this is hard?" Harley sneered at her, readjusting Eve so that she rested back against her chest, finally soothed. "Hard would be a car chase, hard would be getting out of a straitjacket when your wrist has been broken, those things are hard, this is something far, far worse."

"Is there anything I can do to ease this? I really do want to help you."

Harley grinned inwardly, oh this woman was so easy, too easy almost.

 _Eve, you're daddy's gonna know about you._ She thought gleefully.

"There is something you can do for me." Harley said, her mood switching gears to a more exhausted one as she very gently rocked Eve.

"Of course."

"I want you to send something to my puddin'." she said bluntly and the woman paled again.

"You what?"

"I would like for you to send something to my puddin', he never knew I was pregnant and I want my honey bun to have a daddy who knows she exists."

"I can't do that." Caroline swallowed hesitantly, genuinely horrified and shocked at the blunt, outrageous request.

"Then leave, don't come back." she said coolly. "Tell whoever sent you to send me someone else to get my baby's stuff, I don't want you."

"But..."

"Didn't you hear me? Get out." Harley said more loudly, keeping her voice pleasing so that Eve wasn't unsettled.

"No, I want to be here." the woman said suddenly, swallowing hard. "I need to be here."

"You _need_ to be here?" Harley repeated and then, in a sweet baby voice she spoke to Eve. "You hear that honey bun, she needs to be here. Isn't that interesting? She needs to be here with us? How about we stick her with a sharp syringe needle and let her bleed out all over the floor, then she'll really need to be here, huh baby?"

The woman tensed up, tears showing in her eyes.

Harley shook her head in disgust. Crying was not a weakness in her mind, even she cried but you hid it better, you held onto them until the time was right. This woman was a rookie, they'd sent her in here to be her daughter's liaison and she needed to be here? What the fuck was going on, what the fuck was this about?

"Wait till daddy does find out about you princess, wait till he finally comes and rescues us. What do you think he'll think when I tell him all about the nice nurse named Caroline who just refused out right to help us, who said she couldn't send a little video, no name, nothing to tell him where we were. Just some movie clips of his little princess so that he could see her. She couldn't do us that little favor."

Caroline swallowed, still unable to look Harley in the face.

The woman was good, that was her problem, she had no good poker face and Harley could so easily read the fight inside of her.

They sent her in here because she was kind and she'd been fearless in the cell, they thought that would make Harley more compliant and more easily willing to hand Eve over to this woman, she could read it on her face.

Big mistake, very, very big mistake to assume that.

Now they'd have to pry Eve out of her cold dead hands before she handed her over to anyone.

The woman felt bad about it too, Caroline obviously did want to help her, she'd come here to do that but she was way over her head, too deep into something she couldn't handle.

Harley had expected weeks of prying her open, not minutes, it had taken her puddin months to break her and even then he hadn't fully accomplished it. He'd had to fry her brain a little to get into her head.

This woman broke so easily Harley wondered if she wasn't hamming it up for her.

Morality, oh no, she wasn't hamming at all. She was sincerely just a good woman.

 _Oh, how sweet._

 _Cute._

 _Rare_

 _Exploitable._

 _Puddin's gonna find out about our eve, yay._

 _God look at my hair._

"Okay." The woman nodded quietly, glancing at the door. "I can, take a video, send it to him but, I won't help you escape, you're still a criminal, you are here for your crimes. I believe in that but a father should know about his child."

 _Oh my god, she means it, where did they dig this woman up from?_

Harley grinned happily.

"Well then, you can stay." she said cheerfully.

It took another hour to set everything up, changing Eve, making sure the guards were out of ear shot. For Caroline to set up her tablet but when they were ready, Harley held Eve close in her arms, staring at her little girl who so adoringly stared back.

"Guess what honey bun, we're going to send daddy a video. I'm gonna show him just how beautiful you are my love."

Caroline watched them, obviously amazed at the instant bond the two female's had, probably wondering endless things as she pressed play on her tablet.

Harley started talking to Eve.

"Eve, can you say hi? Can you say hello to daddy honey bun? Can you say, hi daddy I'm Eve and I'm a whole eleven hours old. I'm the most beautiful thing in the world, I got ten perfect little fingers, see daddy..."

Harley held up Eve's fingers for him to see.

"I got mommy's fingers but I have your hands daddy, see how strong I am? Look, I'm gripping mommy's finger so tight."

Harley laughed and Eve turned her little face towards her, instantly giving Harley all her attention. Caroline came a little closer.

It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Wanna show daddy how well you know him?" Harley reached over and took the player from the bed, she turned it on and started trailing it around Eve's head, the sound of J's voice echoing form the headphones.

Eve was instantly hooked, as she had been every time Harley had played his voice for her in the past few hours. Eve loved his voice, she loved the laugh, her whole body wiggled and squirmed with uncontrollable excitement that the baby still had no clue how to react to or how to respond. Harley grinning down at her.

How brilliant that child was, how beautiful and perfect.

How could she be anythign but coming form us puddin? Oh god, love her, please love her. She already loves you. Look at her light up for you, your princess.

"I could hold you forever." Harley confessed to Eve, forgetting the camera. Something in her heart had chipped a little, what if puddin didn't love her? No, that wasn't possible. Eve was too perfect. "Yes I could, cause you are just so adorable, mommy's little honey bun, when we get home. I think I'm gonna get daddy to have a really big party for you, since your birth was so boring. Yeah, tell daddy about your birth honey bun. Say, I woke mommy up in the middle of the night with sharp pain in the dark and mommy got all sorts of panicked cause I was due in August but I said, uh uh, I'm not gonna be born when they say, I'm gonna come right now and no one's gonna stop me cause I'm Eve and I'm just that good. And I made mommy give birth to me all by herself in the dark and I was such a good girl and I didn't scream so mommy got to hold me all new for like four hours before someone noticed that we were there. Then I got to go through these other cages where all the people called my name, yeah cause I'm the princess of crime and they all know it."

Eve made a sound that was in between a yawn and a coo, so sweet, so wonderfully Eve.

"Griggs came to see us earlier, yes he did and he said we have to go back into the cage next week but that's okay because we have each other until you come get us."

Caroline stopped the video.

"Harley, no names."

Harley rolled her eyes. "It's not like you aren't going to edit it anyway."

The woman looked hurt.

"Hey, lets make another video." Harley said to Eve. "Yay, lets make another video for daddy. Oh, I bet someone's hungry, yes I do."

A/N Phew, so for those who haven't realized, I did post J's reaction to Eve. It's not posted here, it's posted in desire and reality as it's own one shot. Cause well it was a huge one shot. So please if you want to read it, please go see it and leave your comments. Now I made a comment there but I'll make it here. I haven't fully decided when I'm going to have J rescue them, if it'll be sooner and out of canon or if I should stick to suicide squad canon and have him rescue them during the movie stuff. Which would make Eve roughly thirteen months old. What you guys think?

Also I will give you this little spoiler. This story goes all the way till Eve is nearly eighteen. After that I have to end it, you'll find out why then. So yeah we've got lots and lots of chapters to go.

I have not decided whether or not to make JJ her little brother or have Eve as an only child yet either.

Oh I got a little side clip for you. Please enjoy.

 _Caroline walked quickly down the street. She kept looking behind her, swallowing back her fear and praying no one suspected what she was going to do._

 _She could have lied, told Harley she'd done it and not really sent the envelope but the woman had a talent for picking out liars._

 _Oh god what was she doing?_

 _She'd spent the last two hours at church, praying to god for guidance._

 _She could loose her job for this, she could loose more than that, her license, her freedom. They could arrest her for conspiracy, for treason, she could be in a cell right next to Harley for this but, that little girl the clown queen held was so perfect and so lovely, Caroline couldn't imagine a father not knowing about his child._

 _ **Stupid, just because you don't know yours**. She scolded herself but she pushed it aside._

 _She'd wanted her son to know his father, even though his father didn't want much to do with him, she'd told him even though it was more trouble than it was worth._

 _Could she honestly be so hypocritical as to not do the same for the woman who now fell under her care?_

 _It was both right and wrong, both moral and reckless._

 _Yet at church, she'd sworn she heard god tell her to do what her heart felt was right._

 _So here she was, at the post office, with stamps from another state that she'd hidden away, an envelope that was stuffed with contraband and potentially dangerous material and a racing heart._

" _He'll come for them." she whispered panicked. "He'll hurt everyone."_

 _No, he wouldn't know what was happening._

 _ **Think of Eve, think of that poor little girl. What you're helping them do, what you plan to help them do to her.**_

 _Oh god, oh god this was the least she could do for that baby._

 _Tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered what Dr Logan told her the month before she started to work for the baby, when she was still inside Harley's belly._

" _ **Your job, is to keep that baby healthy, to keep her alive and well."**_

" _ **But I'm sure her mother will do the-"**_

" _ **No Caroline, I need you to listen. After the first year where the baby will stay with Harley, we'll be taking her from Belle Reve."**_

" _ **Taking her, leaving her for a year?"** Caroline was horrified at the very thought, that prison was a disaster, no place for a new baby. Then to take her after a whole year? That was just, cruel._

" _ **If you're uncomfortable with it, then you can resign from the project."**_

" _ **No."** Caroline said quickly. Her background in genetics had gotten her this far, she wanted to be here. This project was simply revolutionary, history making. **"I'll do it, it's just. I don't understand."**_

" _ **Eve will need someone to look after her, someone to trust. I've chosen you for that purpose."**_

" _ **But why, what will happen to Harley Quinn?"**_

" _ **If Waller has her way, she won't live to see Eve's fifth birthday."**_

 _Caroline's stomach had churned at the thought of what they were planning._

 _ **The project is important, it's so very important. Eve will have a good life, she'll have you to take care of her afterwards, whenever... whenever Harley can't, you'll be there for her and you'll take care of her.**_

" _ **The awakening is coming Caroline, this child is going to be the first of many, we have an opportunity to do something that no one has ever done before, you understand that don't you?"**_

 _Caroline held the envelope in her hands and looked at the mail box._

" _Yes Dr Logan, I understand. That's why I think Eve deserves someone to love her for who she is, even if that is a villain." Caroline pushed the envelope with Harley's handwriting into the box and stared at it for a little longer._

 _It was done, it was unchangeable now, it would get to the Joker, god the Joker._

 _All of it, the letters, the memory card that she'd spent hours editing, cutting out all the little things Harley tried to slip in there._

 _They'd made dozens of clips,_

 _Harley's letter had to be edited too, all three of them, even the one to some woman who she claimed was her friend. A couple by the name of Frost who she asked to be Eve's god parents if something ever happened to her and Joker._

 _Caroline hadn't had the heart to tell Harley that it would be her and a team of scientists who took care of Eve if something happened to her._

" _God, forgive me." she whispered and turned back the way she'd come. Planning to return to church, hoping that god would somehow forgive her for everything she planned to do._

 _Knowing that when it was all said and done, there was a good chance that no one would forgive her. Especially not Eve Quinzel._

So remember how I told you that I'd written out a comic a while ago? Well I'm giving you guys a taste of it, just to see what you guys think. Reason for this is for the obvious, testing it out but also cause I am hopefully going to try to get it published in book format later on. Granted I won't be able to use Harley or Joker officially in it but you guys would totally know. Anyway, please review, please, please, please. Oh and I get the suspicion you guys want Joker to show up in these chapters, hmmm well it was supposed to be a Harley only POV but... I suppose if you guys want him. I could see if he wants to play.

Anyway, love you all.


	6. Universal

A/N 'Play appropriate movie music' so I love you guys so much, I do listen to everything you guys say and what you want and let me tell you something, you guys want it all. I have found a way to give you EVERYTHING you want and nothing. Hehe. Except for one problem.. for me to give you everything I have to also open up the story to something very intense. I have to give you some of the comic story line that I've been working on. Sot he story is going to be much larger for the next few chapter. Warnings, this is going to be super intense from this chapter on for the next few. A few things are going to happen that are going to be shocking and if you have delicate sensitivity towards well, unethical things against children. You might wanna skip this stuff. Still lots of J.

FYI My beta is still on vacation, she's supposed to be back this week but I wanted to get this event going. I'll go back whens he does her edit magic and replace the chapters as we go. I just couldn't leave you hanging.

Please Enjoy.

Chapter 6 – Universal

She was screaming.

He could hear her above the sound of gunfire and explosions, he could hear the wail in her cry that he'd easily learned to identify.

She was not afraid, not of the sounds, not the death.

She was screaming for him.

He caught a glimpse of her, she was across the room, the same woman who'd taken her was holding onto her now.

She glanced towards them, her red hair coming out of its braid, a gun in her hand.

She pointed it at two of his men and shot them both with single kill shots.

Eve screamed louder in the woman's arms, she squirmed as if she was trying to get away from her. She was too little for that but anyone who looked in their direction could easily see the baby didn't want to be where she was.

J laughed as he machine gunned his way across the room, Eve heard him and her little head lifted, for a moment she stopped crying as she desperately looked for the source of his voice.

It only made him laugh harder to see the child searching for him, he laughed in anger, anger to see his daughter so far away from him, angry that they'd dare come into his house, steal her away and hold her hostage like that.

Angry that she was crying, crying because of these people, not because she was hungry or because she wanted to be changed, not even from exhaustion. She was crying because they'd taken her away from her daddy.

The woman was as ruthless as he was, she didn't care who died as long as she kept her prize, the problem was, she was messing with the wrong man.

Eve began to cry again and the red head moved away, leaving her men to die.

They were expendable, she didn't need them anymore now that she had what she'd come for.

He'd taken her away from whoever had Harley and now they intended to take Eve back but J had other plans.

This bitch wasn't taking Eve anywhere and when he got his hands on her, he was going to make her talk, he was going to make her beg for her life. He'd deny her death, she'd beg for him to end her life and he'd deny her that right.

He'd introduce her to Bud and Lou, sit Eve in the swing Shelly had insisted she needed so she could watch daddy work and the woman would spill her every secret.

Including where Harley was.

 _Don't worry princess, daddy's going to get your mommy back for us._

His boys finally shot a path for them, he looked at Frost who had gunned down another guard.

The woman was near one of the doors, she was laying Eve into a baby carrier, Eve was still crying her lungs out, amazing that she could scream like that, over the violence, over everything. Her voice echoing above it all, reaching his ears.

J stabbed two guards and started walking towards the woman.

She looked back and he had the great satisfaction to see the wariness in her eyes. She wasn't expecting them to move so quickly but his men were with him for a reason and he had a drive right now, a blood driven need to get to that woman and make sure she didn't move.

She pulled a cloth out of her jacket and crouched down in front of the baby, laying it on her mouth.

He snarled angrily as he realized what she was doing, he moved quicker, Eve's screams turned to muffled wails, her tiny fists flaying violently. Until she was nearly suffocated, her blue eyes fluttering shut.

He wasn't fast enough, he moved through people, shooting anyone who got in his way but the red head grabbed the carrier and slipped into the hallway, smiling at him with a wave.

"Move, do not let her leave." he screamed.

They followed her down the hall, she led them down several corridors before she stopped and turned, her gun in hand.

It was military grade, a pistol and she was quick to reload it.

Oh she was good, a professional killer with the highest training. The kind of girl he would have hired, if she hadn't started off with such an insult.

"You willing to let her die?" she threatened, holding up the carrier, Eve was unconscious, her face streaked with tears, her face still red.

"We don't miss." He growled, all of them pointing their weapons at her.

She smiled serenely. "Neither do I."

She pointed her own gun at the baby, the cold hard edge of a woman who would not hesitate if they pushed her.

"You touch a hair on her head-"

"Aw, that's sweet, you bonded in such a short amount a time." The woman shook her head. "You think I really give a fuck? I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh but I think you are." He purred, stepping forward, she didn't move, her gun still pointed at his daughter. "And if you aren't, then I suggest you start."

"I've faced worse than you Joker, you have a long way to go to threaten me but see, I have something on you, two things and let me tell you that I'm not afraid to use them for my own benefit."

"You think I care what you do to her?"

"I bet my life on it." she grinned, glancing at Frost and the other men. "I'll bet theirs and yours too."

J stepped closer, he let his heart rate slow down, he crushed down his feelings, they had no place here, they had no place in him.

To get Harley back, to save Eve from this woman, he had to forget that he felt anything, he had to become lost in the chaos and fuck the consequences.

She was asleep, she was laying there with her eyes closed and this woman with a mask had done it, this woman who strutted around calling herself a hero.

J would show her what he did with wanna be heroes.

"You think forgetting that you care will save them? If I die, someone else will be there to end Harley's life. So how about you do what you're good at and walk away, leave your daughter with me like you left Harley to drown and everything goes back to normal, you get your freedom back."

He snarled at her insult, her taunt, her hand wasn't shaking as she pointed her weapon.

"You really want this?" she asked, glancing down at the baby before them. "You seriously think you can?"

"That isn't your concern, I don't like when people mess with my stuff."

She laughed, a humorless sound that could have been pleasing but wasn't. A buzzing sounded from the pocket of her jacket and she grinned.

No, something was wrong with this.

He paid attention again, she'd stopped here on purpose, she was standing here with one gun and yet she was confident, unafraid of their weapons or his threats.

"You're good sugar but I'm better, what they paying you?"

She tilted her head, he had trouble seeing her full expression under that mask.

"Very well, why? You wanna offer me a job?"

"Sorry honey but you pissed me off."

"Good, well this has been fun but I've got to go. It's getting late and I think baby Eve really needs a nap."

Before he could even get off one shot, she'd lifted her weapon and shot one of his men. Too fast, almost as if she had super speed.

A meta.

"I hope you understand, this is business, well look who I'm talking to. Of anyone in the world you should understand that." she grinned and took a step back and to the right, her gun pointed back at Eve. "I have no personal feelings against you or your daughter, it's only my job."

The bitch had the nerve to say this wasn't personal? After what she'd done? After taking his daughter after he'd fucking worked so hard to get her in the first place, drugging her so that she lay like a rag doll in a tacky car carrier, standing there with balls she shouldn't possess, to shoot at him and his men and she had the nerve to say this wasn't personal?

She put the carrier down, she cracked her neck and pointed her gun at something on the wall behind her and everything suddenly came into focus.

She'd kept herself between the wall and their sight, until that moment.

The sirens blared, loud enough to wake Eve if she hadn't been drugged and he felt his blood run cold.

No, she couldn't.

"I'll tell Harley that Eve had a great time with her daddy." the woman called as the emergency fire doors slammed shut, they had somehow been hidden from them. "It's been real."

"NO." He screamed as he watched the red head disappear with his child.

Gone, again, lost.

 _6 days prior_

Harley lay on her back with Eve nestled on her chest, she rubbed her back lightly, glad she'd put her in a short sleeve onsie today. It was hot. Harley herself was only in her underwear, missing the New Jersey weather. Eve had inherited the intolerance for this heat.

"Honey bun, can't wait for autumn." She breathed miserably. "We are not made for this weather."

Eve grunted her agreement and squirmed a little, adjusting her head against Harley's breast. She was stretching her limbs, her arms moving against Harley's skin and her tiny legs kicked back and forward. Eve was far more confident now, at two months old she had spent every day with Harley, exploring the limitations of her small body.

Eve was roughly the size of a newborn now and Harley did everything she could to make her stronger and it was working.

She was still small for her actual age but Harley understood that her age and her development were very different. Holding her, it was like holding a baby who was only a week old.

Yet you looked into those eyes and you just knew, her blue eyes were starting to develop a little, they weren't as dark as they'd been at first and she'd been right, they were going to be like her puddin's. She could see it already.

Her hair, which had been dark enough to be called brown was starting to fall out, little strands here and there and the hints of a lighter blonde underneath had started growing in.

She was going to be a stunning beauty when she grew up. Harley imagined her puddin machine gunning teenage boys, torturing them for even looking at his beautiful daughter.

Eve started to move, she lifted her head up, making a loud, high pitched squeal that made Harley laugh.

She loved the noises she made, they were beautiful and full of emotion, when she was hungry she had a cry that was short and urgent, when she was wet she had a longer sounding cry that almost sounded annoyed but Harley loved this sound the most.

The happy ones.

She rolled them over so that they were laying side by side on the mattress they'd put on the floor, they still didn't trust her with a bed but Caroline had persuaded Griggs to at least throw a mattress and new blankets in here for her.

It was pressed up against the wall so Harley never worried about Eve rolling onto the concrete.

"I love you." Harley whispered to her baby girl, running a finger over her cheek, Eve kicked her legs excitedly at the sound of her mother's voice, her mouth opening into a sweet baby smile that was accompanied by a squeal.

The sound of footsteps turned Harley's grin into a scowl, there were several of them, coming from the main corridor.

"Seven of them honey bun." she whispered very, very quietly. "Mommy has to put you in your bed, I'm sorry."

She sat up, Eve still delighted as she stared up at her mother. Even more so when Harley picked her up in her arms and rose to her feet with her.

Eve's most favorite place in the entire world was in Harley's arms but it wouldn't last today.

That many guards, that wasn't a good sign.

Harley walked over to the head of the mattress, crouching down fluidly and laying Eve inside the bassinet they'd given her to sleep in. No metal, all plastic, still easily made into a weapon and Harley had not wasted the opportunity to prepare for days like this.

Harley pulled the homemade knife from under the bassinet, it was small but sharp and she grinned down at Eve.

"Mama loves you, mama has to go deal with some unwelcome guests. You wait right here and stay pretty."

Eve cooed happily and waved her arms at Harley expectantly.

Harley pretended to be paying attention solely to Eve but her senses were focused on the sounds of the guards.

They were all calling each other, demanding they shape up because the boss was coming.

"Oh goody Eve, uncle Griggs is coming. Lets see if mommy can give him a little present today." she showed Eve the shiv and tucked it carefully into her bra. "Wish mommy luck."

She bent into the bassinet and placed a kiss on Eve's forehead before pulling away, hearing his voice.

"Harley honey, ya mind coming over here for a second?" He was being extra nice today, oh what the hell did he want from them?

She giggled and rose back to her feet, skipping over to the bars.

"Mm, mm, mm, looking good today hotness." He commented as he eyed her in her underwear.

She had to admit, she looked incredible. She'd spent the last two months getting her body into some form of fit.

She'd done a good job of it too, it was easy. Crunches with Eve in the bassinet, push ups while she did belly time, cartwheels while she slept and practicing back flips and handstands to entertain her honey bun the rest of the time.

Yet her breasts were still swollen from breast feeding, her hips had widened and her curves looked incredibly appealing.

She could imagine all of the men imagining she was their lover, wishing they could take a taste of her, she imagined her puddin seeing her now, her body finally perfected, her final evolution.

She smiled brightly at him, showing her white teeth.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"You gonna behave honey?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well that depends, have you come to play?"

"Oh now, I would love to play but we're kind of on a schedule today, sad to say I need you to be a good girl for me and bring your little bug over here."

Bug, he called Eve a bug, he said it almost affectionately, like a cute nickname

Harley hated the name.

"Why you want my honey bun?" She said quietly.

"Just get her." Griggs said impatiently.

"No." she told him with narrowed eyes.

"Honey, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Come in here and say that." she warned. "Cause you ain't getting her."

Griggs sighed and stared at the guards. "Hit her."

One of them pointed his gun at her, then shot her in the chest.

Harley hissed as she looked down at the tranquilizer dart. "Fuck."

It was something strong, something very strong.

In seconds she felt her body go heavy, that dizzy feeling clouding her head but she stood there, the most menacing smile on her face, her eyes a lit with fire.

They watched her crouch down, any belief they had that having Eve would weaken her evaporated as they watched her flex and tense up, the predatory animal flaring up.

Harley heard Eve fussing from behind her but it sounded very far away.

No, she had to stay awake, she had to stay awake through the fog or they were going to take her baby.

They were coming to take her baby, no, she'd known, they'd lied.

"Griggs, do you want me to shoot her again?" someone was saying, it sounded like being under water.

"No, she's almost out." He said as they watched her.

It took longer than any of them expected, no one moved as she finally collapsed in a heap.

"Nobody move until we're sure she's out, don't want a repeat of last time." Griggs ordered as he stared at the clown queen.

They waited but Harley just lay there, unmoving.

"Grab the kid." he ordered and four guards walked into the cell.

A fatal mistake.

Harley moved when she felt the vibration of the first guard, jumping up with her make shift knife in hand, stabbing the guard in the leg, pulling it out and stabbing him again in the chest, once, twice, three times.

"Stop her!" Griggs said as he backed away. "Now."

Harley was laughing, a crazed feral look in her eyes, the sedative was working but too slowly, strong enough to cloud her judgment, strong enough to awaken the monster inside.

More guards stormed in, she struck at them over and over again, not feeling the pain as they hit her.

They started to drop, each of them falling to her power.

When the sedative finally did knock her down, there were bodies all over the floor.

She collapsed, the knife falling to the side.

"Now how does something that small withstand that amount of tranquilizer?" Griggs asked once they were sure she was out.

"She's a mother, you'd be surprised what one of those can withstand to protect their child." The voice of Dr Logan said as he stepped out into the main corridor. "Especially when they're super villains."

"Get the kid." Griggs ordered again but Logan held up his hand.

"We've got her."

Caroline walked up beside them, holding a car seat and a change of clothes. She looked over at Harley warily and then at the guards who were being pulled out of the cell.

"Don't worry ma'am, she's out cold."

"You sure about that?" Caroline asked hesitantly. "She nearly killed eight guards and you thought she was out cold."

Griggs glanced in Harley's direction, then looked at the rest of his guards.

"Check her."

There was tension in the room as one of the guards walked in, carefully stepping around Harley's body to check that she was properly sedated.

He cuffed her and chained her before Caroline dared to walk in.

Eve was crying now, that loud long scream that could be heard through the prison of Belle Reve. Even down in the sewer cell of Killer Croc where the monster lay forgotten.

"How does she have lungs like that?" Griggs asked annoyed with the baby. "She ain't any bigger than my sons were when they were born but she screams like she's got... super powers. What you guys do to her?"

"Nothing, that's just her gift." Logan said proudly. "She's just that strong."

"Well, having that bug out of here for a few days won't be hurting my feelings none."

"You think you can handle her?" Logan pointed at Harley.

"Hotness, yeah, she won't be a problem."

"Remember Griggs, superiors want her alive, we'll have Eve back in a matter of days and I'd like Harley kept out of the hospital ward. It's more than either of our jobs is worth if she dies."

"We can handle her." Griggs said with an air of arrogance.

"I hope so."

Caroline changed Eve into a clean change of clothes before settling her into the car seat. The infant wailed and protested, never having been in the contraption. She didn't like it at all.

"I know honey, I know. You don't like this."

There was going to be a lot Eve didn't like for the next few days.

"She's ready." Caroline announced when she'd secured Eve properly.

"Alright, lets move."

Harley was left where she'd dropped, every prisoner forced to hear the screams of the princess of Gotham, angry, uncontrolled sounds that echoed down through the corridors.

Catching the attention of the most brutal killers, even Floyd Lawson walked to his cell door, curious at the sound.

Eve cried until she couldn't cry anymore, till her lungs were out of air and no sound came out.

She cried all the way out of Belle Reve and during the ride to the air strip many miles away.

 _2 hours later_

A red haired woman was waiting at the airstrip, she looked young, in her mid twenties, at least that's what it looked like to anyone who glanced in her direction. She was idly flipping through a magazine when the car pulled up.

She barely gave them a glance before she sighed and put her magazine back in her jacket.

Terry Callen wasn't looking forward to this trip.

It was a waste of time, a dangerous waste of time.

 _Do they not realize he knows?_ She thought to herself as she made her way to the car.

Her contacts in Gotham had called last month, letting her know that the Joker had put up a very large reward for anyone who gave him legitimate information about Harley's whereabouts and the location of the baby.

Terry didn't know who'd leaked the information but it didn't matter, the fact was, he knew and she wasn't paid enough to tell them that little fact. If they couldn't figure it out on their own, then that was their problem. She'd do her job but unless they were willing to up her payroll check, she wasn't going out of her way.

For a day or so she'd even considered telling the Joker herself where Harley was but she didn't think he'd have the kind of funds she needed, if he did, well she would have offered her services to him years ago.

"Terry, punctual as always." Logan said when he got out of the car.

"I've been here for an hour." She complained and glanced at the young woman who was pulling the baby out of the back seat. "Hey Caroline."

"Terry."

Eve was sucking on a pacifier but her face was scrunched up in a scowl, like she was only using the pacifier to get some frustration out.

"Cute kid." Terry glanced back at her detail. 'So who's going?"

"Just myself." Logan informed her. "Caroline, enjoy the next few days, when we get back, the hard work starts."

"You think the board will give you the green light?"

"It's why I'm taking this little lady with me." He pointed to Eve. "If they see her, if they can look at her in person. I don't think they'll say no."

Terry rolled her eyes, he didn't notice. These people actually had to see this kid to believe she was the Joker's and Harley Quinn's? Terry could see it, she had the clown's nose and eyes, she had the crazy clown girl's cheek bones and chin. How could you not see it?

"I'm not taking care of that kid for you." Terry said flatly.

"You won't need to, I have Sarah waiting for us there."

"You think Sarah can handle this kid?" Terry looked skeptical.

"She'll do fine, she's got experience." Logan said with a smile. "Besides, once we start the first few injections, you'll see a difference."

Caroline looked troubled but she said nothing.

"So lets get this show on the road, it's a three hour flight and I hope it's a quieter ride than the car one." Logan grabbed the car seat from Caroline and headed to the plane.

"Take care of her." Caroline asked Terry. "Please."

"My job isn't to take care of her Caroline, my job is to be violent."

"You think someone will try something?"

Terry smirked. "Oh, I can damn near guarantee it. I'll be in Metropolis for the most part, if things go smoothly, then that's where I'll stay, if they don't well..."

"You think the Joker knows, don't you?"

Terry shrugged before turning, walking towards the plane.

"Doesn't matter if he does, only matters if he tries something."

That was the question, would he?

 _4 hours later_

Sarah Martinez stepped out of the cab, paying the driver with a tip.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. The blonde unhooked the car seat from the belt and slid out of the car.

You'd think they'd have brought her a stroller to latch the car seat onto.

What did they think she was Terry? She didn't spend her spare time pushing weights around, her talents were far different and they were already proving useful.

The baby cooed quietly as she watched the Gotham twilight go by her, fascinated by her new environment.

What the hell was Logan thinking? He should have brought more supplies for this kid because a diaper bag with one bottle of the mother's breast milk was not going to cut it with three diapers and a travel pack of wipes.

She already felt exhausted, she hadn't been a pseudo mother for more than twenty minutes and this kid had her feeling like she hadn't slept in weeks.

She was emotionally charged and Sarah had to use her ability to keep her calm, to keep her from screaming her lungs out and it was proving difficult.

This child, liked getting upset.

 _Definitely the clown's kid_. She thought with a hint of amusement as she walked into the main lobby of her hotel.

Sarah was a peculiar sort of meta human, she wasn't incredibly powerful, she wasn't even really considered a meta by her peers but her ability was unique in its own way.

Sarah considered herself a reverse empath, she was able to project emotions onto someone though she could only do it to one person at a time and the stronger the emotional will, the harder it was to control.

Eve was definitely emotionally willful.

There was no way she was going to be able to go out, not until tomorrow, she was going to need food and a good night's sleep before she could do anything else but the kid would need a new outfit, a bath and some other things.

So she did the intelligent thing, she'd get someone else to do it.

Walking up to the front desk she flashed a flirtatious smile to the concierge and placed the carrier on the desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked politely, glancing at Eve who was trying to suck on her fist.

"I hope you can help me." Sarah laid on the charm. "I just picked up my baby from the hospital, see she was in the NICU and I'm just so tired, do you think if I pay one of your employees they would mind going to get me some supplies, I just don't have the energy to do it. It's been such an emotional day."

The man smiled at her, even though she wasn't projecting in his direction he could feel the waves of emotion, calming and happy feelings she was trying to emit towards Eve.

"I think that's more than possible as long as it's not too much."

"Oh no, nothing drastic, just some diapers, formula and an outfit or two."

"I think, we can manage that."

His eyes were a little glazed and she grinned at him.

Men were easy, at least In her own opinion.

"Thank you so much."

Sarah grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing down all the things she'd need, pulling out a hundred dollar bill from her purse and handing it to the man.

"That should be more than enough." she said casually. "If it's not I'd happily pay some more."

He smiled again and glanced back at the baby.

"We're happy to be of service."

Sarah grabbed the baby again and made her way to the elevator.

"Little miss, you are a very exhausting patient." She said to Eve who only cooed in response.

She pressed the button to her floor and leaned against the back of the elevator.

The concierge waited until he was sure the woman was going up in the elevator, then he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. He hadn't expected he'd have to do this, he hadn't thought it would be needed but he'd seen it with his own eyes.

"Hey, yeah it's me." he said in a quiet voice. "Yeah listen I need to see him tonight."

There was a pause as someone spoke on the other line.

"No, it's important. It can't wait."

Another pause.

"He's gonna want to see me."

He sneered at something the other person said.

"I think I found his kid." He said finally. "Just saw her, looks just like the picture you showed me.."

"Yeah, I can get proof. No, don't say nothing till I get a picture of her. So I'll see you tonight? Yeah, 9 o'clock is fine."

He hung up the phone and glanced at the clock, it was 6:25 now.

He glanced at his colleague. "I'm taking my break, you can handle things here?"

"Sure."

He grinned before he took the hundred the woman had given him and the list, thinking of the closest store.

If he was right and that kid was the Joker's there was a hell of a lot of money for this information.

He had to be sure though, if he was wrong he'd do the opposite of what he wanted to do, he'd piss the king of Gotham off.

"I'm sure it's her." he muttered to himself as he quickly walked down the street.

It'd been her eyes that convinced him, when he'd had that glazed over look for a second. The woman was pretty sure but that baby's eyes stared right at him and he'd seen that look before.

He'd been privileged enough to have been in the same room as the Joker, in the same room and not involved in an altercation. One of his friends worked for him and he'd been invited to his club, that baby had those same eyes, those same gray eyes that pierced your soul.

He smiled, he was about to be a very rich man.

A/N Phew, hope you guys liked. I absolutely loved this. I loved writing it, I loved giving you a bit of the world that I'm working on. So I hope it was full of action, emotion, I'm gonna be posting all week on this story. So please, please, please. PLEASE reviews are being begged for. "On knees with puppy dog eyes." I love you guys and I hope that this lives up to your expectations.


	7. The understanding of power

A/N So I'd like to tell you something fun. Eve's theme song for this is elements by Lindsey Stirling. It's violin but it's her perfect for her. I have to warn you guys, there is a scene int his chapter that is incredibly intense, it's important but I cried while I wrote it.

Chapter 7 – The understanding of power

Eve lay on the bed of the hotel room, a pacifier in her mouth and her hand held up as she waved happily up at the ceiling.

Sarah watched her with a sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"God honey, can't you be happy on your own?" she asked the child as she lay down on the bed with her. "I'm still having to project for you."

She'd tried to loosen her hold on the baby but the second she had, the little girl started to cry. No, not cry, scream.

Something occurred to Sarah and she looked into the baby's eyes.

"Hey, you aren't doing that on purpose are you? You aren't just crying so that I give you happy high feelings?"

Eve only continued to stare up at the pretty ceiling, utterly content with her surroundings.

"That would be something you know, if you were using me for your own enjoyment." Sarah laughed, shaking her head at her own foolish thoughts. Even the kid of notorious criminal royalty couldn't be that good. Still it was impressive that the child needed so much focus.

"Your mommy spoiled you huh?" Sarah whispered soothingly. "That's why you need so much attention, bet she never let you go. Well that's all good for her but for me that isn't going to work. So while you're with me, we're going to work on some independence exercises cause I like to sleep without having to use powers."

A knock at the door broke the serene atmosphere.

Sarah smiled. "That is either your supplies or my dinner."

She rose from the bed and went to open the door. She was surprised to find the concierge standing there with his hands full of bags.

"Ma'am." he smiled at her, he glanced past her to the room. "You mind if I bring this in?"

"Oh, of course." she smiled. "Did they have enough?"

"Oh, it went a little over ma'am." He smiled and followed her into the room. "I brought a receipt for you."

"Thank you, you can just put everything on the couch."

He did and handed her the receipt with the things bought.

"Oh, wait, this was a hundred and fifty dollars." Sarah frowned, she glanced up to look at him.

"It's alright."

"Oh, no I couldn't let you pay for that. Here, let me get you the difference." she insisted and turned to find her purse.

The man pulled out his phone and walked a little behind her, as if following her to get the money, snapping a silent picture of the baby who was laying happily on the mattress, he got two pictures in before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Here, I appreciate it so much." Sarah smiled and handed him another hundred. "For the trouble."

"Thank you ma'am." He glanced at Eve. "You have a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you." Sarah said with a fake beaming smile.

"Have a good night."

He left the room and walked down the hall, leaving the woman with the baby to look through the things he'd bought. He'd figured spending a little more wouldn't hurt, he was sure the Joker would appreciate that he'd been respectful of the child.

What the hell was that woman doing with the Joker's kid here in Gotham anyway?

 _9:00pm Grin and Bare it_

Frost sat at the bar scanning the room for Scott, he'd better have a good reason for asking him to be down here.

He was supposed to be calling his contacts for J, getting back to them and seeing if they'd found anything this week.

It was strange to see Scott out of his mask, he wore it all the time except when he was in the club.

He looked so normal.

Then again, most of the boys looked normal without the costumes.

Maybe that was the point, hiding that under it all, they were still human.

"Boss?" Scott called from the end of the bar, his friend was walking behind him. They came to sit with him and Scott waved towards his friend. "You remember Noah?"

"What's so important?" Jonny got right to the point.

Scott glanced at Noah and nodded.

"I think I found the Joker's daughter." he said in a hushed tone.

That caught Jonny's attention, along with the attention of a few of the guys at the bar.

Frost glanced at Scott, giving him a warning look.

"I've had others come in here claiming the same, this isn't the time for jokes."

 _Ironically._

"I'm not kidding." the man said, pulling out his phone. "Look. Scott showed me the last pictures you had, there was supposed to be some kind of tattoo on her arm right? Look at that on her left arm."

Frost zoomed in on the picture, there was something on the baby's arm, it was too small to read but it was in the exact place where Harley had given her daughter a stick and poke tattoo. It was done in a red ink, something that might not be noticed unless you were looking for it.

It was very small.

 _Honey bun_

Frost looked up at the man. "Where did you see this child?"

"She's staying at the hotel I work at, the Hilton Gotham. This woman has her, said she'd just gotten her out of the hospital but I saw this kid and I knew. Look, she's got the same eyes."

Jonny looked back down at the man's phone. The baby did look almost identical to the pictures they had upstairs, only a little bigger.

Frost stood and left the two men.

"Hey, my phone." he didn't stop to hand it back, he needed it.

He left the club area and got in the elevator.

He kept looking at the phone.

 _God, please don't let this be another dead end, if it is he'll blow us all up._

The place was an organized mess. No trash, no food on the counters or dirty dishes but the floor was covered with baby things.

He'd asked Shelly to help him get the things J's kid would need and she'd gone with some of the other girls, they'd gone a little crazy.

All of it in girl colors, pinks, lilacs, light shades of blue. It was strange to see all this stuff in here. He didn't even know what half of it was for.

He maneuvered across the baby minefield and walked to J's room.

He didn't knock, hoping he wouldn't fine J asleep or drunk again.

"Boss." He said as he felt something fly by his ear, J missed him by half an inch with the knife he'd just thrown.

For Jonny's credit, he didn't flinch.

"What is it Jonny boy?" He asked in a raw voice, as if he'd been yelling at someone.

He had been yelling, he was having an argument with his imaginary Harley.

It was a stupid argument, he'd actually gotten mad at her, as if she was really in here having the stupid fight over something so stupid.

"We may have found Eve." he said sitting on the steps.

"What?" J stopped his pacing and looked straight at Jonny.

"One of the boys friends came in, had a picture on his phone."

Frost held the phone out to his boss.

J strode forward and grabbed it, sliding the home screen to see the picture of Eve laying on a bed, a pacifier in her mouth, looking up at something.

He scanned the picture, making sure it was in fact Eve, noticing the little red ink on her arm, the features he'd memorized. The idea that babies looked alike was a joke to him, he could pick his child out of a thousand.

Yes, this was Eve

She'd grown a little but not enough for his liking, too skinny, too small for the age she was.

Even if you subtracted the eight weeks of her premature status, she was still too small.

"Where is she?"

"Hilton hotel." Frost said calmly. "He says that he works there, saw a woman with her, claiming she's her mother."

J stared down at the child, she was here in Gotham, did that mean Harley was here too? Was the woman Harley?

No, if it'd been Harley she would have come home, she would have come straight home but she hadn't and Harley would never stay at the Hilton, they had better connections with other hotels.

So who had Eve?

"Where's the owner of this phone?" he asked with a hint of eagerness.

"Down in the club."

"Well, lets reward him."

J grabbed one of his jackets and followed Frost to the elevator, he kept staring at the child in the photo. Something was off about her, something in her eyes. It might be the resolution of the picture but he got the feeling that something was being done to her.

Drugged?

He felt his anger rise at the idea, he hated drugs, he hated them with a passion. They left your brain like jello, destroying your ability to feel and see the world, left you like a dumb cow in a slaughter house. It was one thing to sell the stuff, let people decide to be cows but not him.

To give his daughter drugs to keep her calm? Oh, he'd enjoy making them pay for that.

They reached the bottom floor and Frost walked to the bar where he grabbed someone who was having a drink. One of his boys was with him and followed close behind as J walked upstairs to his booth.

He hadn't been in the club since Harley left, it felt empty without her dancing in her glass cage, it felt hollow without her. Like all the fun had been sucked out of the place.

There was always a lot of people, criminals never stopped coming here, the place was popular, the girls were beautiful and they were talented but J didn't want to be here, he wanted to be out there, he wanted to get in his damn car and drive to that hotel and break down every door.

He needed to do something, anything but sit there.

 _It's instincts, its just primal instincts kicking in._ He told himself. _Not love, it wasn't love. How could you love someone you've never met?_

Two of his boys brought the man in, he didn't look nervous when he saw J but he didn't look so confident either.

"Talk." Frost ordered, pointing towards J. "Now."

"I work at the Hilton, I'm the second shift concierge. This woman checked in two days ago, paid in cash. Today she left all done up, when she came back she had a car seat with her, your daughter in it."

"And you're a hundred percent sure that it is my daughter?" J asked him roughly, a twisted smile on his lips.

The man didn't miss a beat. "I'd bet my life on it."

The Joker grinned, now those were dangerous words to say in front of him.

"You'd bet your life on it, you a gambling man my friend?"

"No I'm not. Scott showed me the pictures of your kid sir, he asked me to keep an eye out if I saw anything, since I work in the hotel. She put her up on the desk, I got a really good look at her. I can guarantee it's your daughter."

"What room is this woman in?"

"Room 146. I can get you the key card."

"Jonny?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Get the car."

 _Hilton hotel Gotham city room 146 8:37pm_

" _I cannot believe you're doing this in the hotel room." Terry complained as she sat on the couch._

" _I can't believe you don't know how to come in through a door." Sarah countered as she lay the protective plastic Terry had brought on the table._

" _Hey, no camera caught me coming in and they won't catch me leaving, it's called stealth."_

" _It's called creepy." Sarah countered. "I'd rather do it here anyway, tomorrow the office will be too busy and lets face it. You really think it's a good idea to do this in a public bathroom?"_

" _I don't see why you're the one doing it, shouldn't Logan be performing the first injections?"_

" _He trusts me to do them." Sarah said with a cold smile._

" _So he trusts you with the baby, then he trusts you with her injections. You sleeping with him?"_

 _Sarah scoffed. "Please, if I was sleeping with him, I wouldn't have gotten this detail. I'd be surfing in Hawaii"_

" _I think Chris should be doing this, not you." Terry pointed to the vials of colored fluids._

" _What? You don't trust me?"_

" _I would trust you with a lot of things Sarah, not a spinal injection on that kid." she admitted. "It's dangerous, you fuck up and you could do damage."_

" _Well, isn't that the point of this little experiment, my friend?"_

" _Just, don't fuck up." Terry warned darkly._

" _I won't." she smiled. "So what's your take on this place?"_

" _Haven't decided if it's a fun house or a madhouse."_

" _I agree, I much prefer the west coast."_

" _I never said I didn't like it here." Terry smirked, glancing over at Eve who was fast asleep on the bed. "Just think it's stupid to have brought her here."_

" _What the bosses want they get." Sarah grimaced. "I think it's stupid, with the Joker right here in town to have her here but they aren't exactly looking out for our safety."_

" _You're right, they expect us to take care of our own asses." Terry looked away from the kid. "You ready for this?"_

" _I'm... ready." she put on a pair of gloves and looked over her work space. She had everything she was going to need, including the first series of drugs they'd shipped to give the infant. "As I'll ever be, honestly I would prefer Caroline be doing this but I get why Logan doesn't want her involved in this part."_

" _He's worried she's too soft."_

" _She would not be the first to go soft on him." Sarah sighed and walked over to Eve. Lifting her carefully into her arms._

 _It amazed her how peaceful the child was when she slept, her emotional will suddenly dormant and that natural peace and tranquility was achieved without her help._

 _Sarah lay Eve on her stomach, the baby fidgeting for a moment in her sleep before she began resting again._

" _You mind helping me?"_

" _Sure." Terry got up and removed her jacket, revealing several tattoos up her arms. She put on the second pair of gloves and made sure her hair was pulled back properly. "What you need?"_

" _Hold her still, while I'm inserting the tube, she moves and we risk paralyzing her."_

" _See why I said I didn't think this was a good idea?"_

" _I've done it before."_

" _On adults, not on an infant who's spine is very different."_

" _I can do this. I just need to concentrate on keeping her as calm as possible otherwise this kid is going to wake up all the hotel."_

" _Yeah, she's got some lungs." Terry admitted and looked at the sleeping baby, for a single second, considering whether or not to tell Sarah that the Joker knew of her existence but she looked at those needles and she thought against it. No, maybe she wouldn't tell her the truth, it was her own fault if something bad happened, for not being more careful._

 _Sarah removed the buttons of Eve's onsie and disinfected her back, being very careful to inspect the child's back and the length of her spine._

" _It's a good thing she's so skinny." She said, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "It makes this easier."_

" _I got some drugs in my kit, knock her out."_

" _No, she has to be awake, the drugs do funny things to them if its done while their asleep."_

" _Again, adults."_

" _They were the lab rats, this is the real deal Terry, we can't mess this up."_

 _Terry held Eve still as Sarah proceeded._

 _Eve began to cry, her eyes opening and tears instantly running down her cheeks. It was a pitiful sound, heart wrenching and maddening to hear that infant cry, unable to move as strong hands held her very still. Even with Sarah trying to calm her, Eve still cried._

 _Terry looked down at the baby girl and met her eyes, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to her but she got the feeling that those gray eyes were somehow memorizing her, somehow catching all the details of who she was in the depths of that untrained undeveloped mind. Terry got the feeling she could count herself forever disliked by this girl._

" _I'm sorry sweetheart, I know it's awful but I promise we're almost done with the bad part okay." Sarah tried to sooth but Terry knew that the same applied for her now. This child would never trust them again, she hadn't anyway and Caroline's job suddenly made more sense to her._

 _Caroline was supposed to be this child's support, the one person Eve didn't second guess._

 _Sarah took the first of the vials and connected it to her tubing, letting it do its work._

" _And one down, six more to go."_

" _They do anything to this kid while her mom was pregnant with her?"_

" _No, just upped the vitamins, why?"_

" _Then we're in trouble."_

" _Why you say that?"_

" _You ever seen a hyena pack Sarah?"_

" _No." Sarah unscrewed the vial and grabbed the next in the series. "If you don't count on TV."_

" _Well they say that hyena cubs, especially females are born with the sharp mind, they kill their weaker siblings. You consider the fact this kid belongs to Harley Quinn and the Joker?"_

" _You saying this kid don't need our help with the abilities thing?"_

" _I'm saying, I think it's a mistake to be doing this. Logan might have just chewed off a rotten piece of meat."_

" _That's what training's for Terry, isn't that what you said once?"_

 _That was different._

 _It took nearly twenty minutes to go through the treatment but when they were done.. Sarah carefully removed the tube and cleaned up the area, giving Eve a pink bandage._

" _You are so brave honey." Sarah said, re-buttoning Eve's clothes. "I know adults who did worse."_

 _Terry sat back down after removing her gloves, stuffing them in her pocket._

" _You fuck up?"_

" _Nope, see her legs squirming around?"_

" _So how long till it starts taking effect?"_

" _Depends, some people take weeks, others months. Besides that's only the first doses, six months from now she'll need her second set and then a third when she's a year old. Then it'll be the full treatment."_

" _You realize that if anyone finds out what they're doing, all of us pay for it right?"_

" _Yeah, I think about that all the time." Sarah admitted as she gently picked Eve up in her arms. "Hey, I got mommy's milk for you. Terry brought it special for you."_

" _It's the last of it, so it's formula till we take her back to Harley."_

" _You getting a conscience on me Terry?" Sarah asked as she sat on the bed with the bottle, trying to coax Eve into drinking it._

" _No, not a conscience, just... nothing."_

" _It's war Terry, we all knew this when we signed up for it. We're fighting a battle we can't win otherwise."_

" _I know." the red head sighed and rubbed her face. "I just don't want to be in the cross fires if this goes public."_

" _It won't, it never will. If they haven't figured out Waller's little plans, you honestly think they're going to figure out this project?"_

" _Secrets don't stay secret forever Sarah, history teaches us that."_

" _Well all I know is this, we're done for tonight and this little girl will eat this bottle if it's the last thing I do."_

" _Well while you fight the future soldier of fortune, I'm heading back over the water. Don't tell Logan I was here."_

" _Why should I? He doesn't particularly enjoy your company."_

 _Terry looked at Eve then at Sarah. "Take care of yourself."_

" _Always."_

 _With that, Terry put on her jacket and opened the window, carefully stepping onto the ledge._

 _Sarah looked down at the baby in her arms._

" _I'm sorry angel, I didn't want to hurt you but you'll see, it's going to help you do amazing things one day."_

 _Eve finally took the bottle as a drop of Harley's milk touched her tongue._

" _There we go, you think we can have a good night sleep huh?" Sarah smiled down at Eve again. "You sure are a cutie pie."_

 _1:00am_

Noah took them through the employee entrance of the hotel, his friend had changed into his 'costume' becoming a cute looking kitty that didn't suit his personality at all but the man didn't question it.

Eight men followed close behind him, all of them armed to the teeth, behind that Frost and J.

"It'll only take me a few minutes to disrupt the cameras." Noah said in a quiet voice.

"Frost, go with him, I want all the feed of that woman and Eve erased." J said, rolling his neck as he spoke.

Jonny nodded and followed the concierge to the security room.

"Remember, I want the woman alive, I want her to be able to talk."

"Sure thing boss." Panda man said as they waited for Jonny's return.

J had changed again, his black jacket with the gold threading, fixed himself up, even changed out the color of his makeup, letting go of the black for now.

It was after all a momentous occasion and it would be rude not to look his best for his first meeting with his flesh and blood.

She was only a few floors up, they were now in the same building, his connection to Harley, Harley's blood coursed through the veins of that child and with her, she had someone who knew something, she either knew a location or she knew a name and that's all he needed.

Frost came back with the key card. "Kid is distracting the security guards. We got the building."

J didn't speak, he just moved silently towards the staff elevator. Frost coming up on his right, the others cramming themselves in as best they could but J always seemed to have this natural space around him that no one dared invade.

"The name she's using is Tammy Harris but I bet we look her up and we won't find anything."

"A fake name." J said calmly, preparing for a fight. Keeping his breathing steady, the calm before the storm.

Normally, he didn't give a damn who heard them, he'd go in guns blazing and shoot everyone in his way but this one had to be done with a more delicate hand. They had no idea what they were dealing with and that meant being a little more discreet.

Upstairs Sarah was ready to call Terry back with whatever drug she had to make Eve sleep, the baby refused to close her eyes, she refused to go to sleep. Sarah had fed her, changed her and burped her. Given her a warm bath and even put her in the PJ shirt and pants the concierge had brought her with little stars on it but she still refused to sleep.

"I can't do this Eve." she sighed, ready to say fuck it all and just fall asleep and let everyone deal with the crying.

If she ever met Harley Quinn, she was definitely going to lecture her on the importance of keeping your kid on a schedule and not to hold her so much. Eve was a spoiled little princess who was draining her like a vampire.

"You are a little monster. Forget what I said earlier, you are just a little monster." she complained in the dark, only the little nightlight plugged in near Eve's car seat illuminated the room.

The baby just made little happy noises from her makeshift bed in the carrier and Sarah groaned as she lay back.

"That's it, I'm done." She relaxed her mind, releasing Eve from the hold and sighed in relief.

Eve didn't start to scream, she stopped making the happy contented sounds but she didn't cry either.

Sarah turned turned to look at her, a little concerned now and saw Eve staring at the light of the little bear with an umbrella, her thumb securely planted in her mouth.

"Little bitch." Sarah whispered, realizing that she'd been coddling the child as well. So much for lecturing Harley Quinn, she'd been so worried about the level of screaming Eve was going to do that she hadn't bothered to try and let the child sooth herself.

"You used me." she realized but Eve only continued to focus on the little bear light. "I let you use me."

Sarah lay on her pillow looking at the baby, she seemed so disinterested in her, for some reason it offended her.

"This is about earlier isn't it? You're mad that I hurt you?"

Eve did nothing.

Sarah shook her head, silently chastising herself.

"Look at me, I must be tired. I'm expecting you to answer me like you understand. Your just trying to sooth yourself without your mom, I suppose I can understand that."

Before she could settle herself in, hoping to get a decent nap, she heard footsteps.

That might not have bothered her so much, people walking up and down the hotel wasn't necessarily something to worry about but whoever it was, they were trying to be quiet.

Sitting up, she pulled her gun out from under her pillow, checking to make sure it was ready. All exhaustion forgotten, she glanced at the window.

Damn it, why'd they give her a room so high up. She couldn't fly and there was no way she could pull the same stunt as Terry had earlier with the baby carrier.

She'd have to get Eve out and carry her but that would leave her hands full and the risk of falling incredibly high. She was a good climber but she had no skills in acrobatics at all.

Sliding out of bed she turned off the nightlight, retaking control of Eve so she wouldn't start to fuss.

She made not a sound.

Sarah put on her button up shirt and her jeans over her night gown, putting on her black shoes before she covered Eve's carrier with a baby blanket.

The only light came from outside and she quietly moved the car seat out of sight.

She wasn't being paranoid, someone was coming to her door, she could see the shadows accumulating in the thin strip of light, banishing it's existence completely.

A large group, damn it.

 _I don't have enough ammo._ She thought angrily. _This was supposed to be an easy detail._

Sarah had a choice to make, she could stand here and fight and more than likely die or she could take the risk.

Either way, she'd be in trouble, dead or alive whoever was out there, they'd take Eve. That was the only reason anyone would come looking for her. She had a million questions and no time to answer them.

More people were coming and she was running out of time.

 _Shit_.

She grabbed her bag, already packed with all her important information, the vials and kit, her ID cards, her phone.

She slipped it over her shoulder and started going for the window.

She glanced at the door, then at the place where the carrier was and bit her lip.

Damn it, she was going to hear it from Logan but at least she'd be alive to hear it.

"See ya soon kiddo." she whispered before she climbed out the window, onto the ledge. Tucking her gun into her jacket before she started moving along the ledge of the building.

Leaving Eve alone to her fate.

Sarah held the connection for as long as she could but it was strenuous with distance and after a while, she had to let it go, she'd fall if she kept trying to keep Eve quiet and anyway, they'd probably gone into the room by now.

Eve was in the dark, under a blanket and the little bear light that had entertained her with its pretty soft colors was turned off. She started to whimper, a small cry, one Harley would have known as sadness, one that Harley would have quickly replaced with happiness with a lullaby.

Eve had been born in the darkness, she was used to it already but the bear, the little bear light.

They heard the sound of a baby whimpering inside the room.

Frost came forward and slid the card, accessing the room.

They made their way in, guns raised, scanning the entire darkened room.

The baby continued to cry, the sound becoming increasingly louder.

Eve sensed someone else in the room and in her short life, her experience was limited to the understanding that people in the room meant mommy was taken away.

J entered the hotel room, expecting to find a woman in the bed or hidden somewhere but found no one, only the sound of a baby crying.

"Turn the light on." he ordered and one of the men did as he said.

The room was empty, the bed was turned down, someone had obviously been here but they weren't anymore. No one in the bathroom either, there was no one here.

No, that wasn't true.

Someone was here and she was crying.

He searched the whole room and saw something moving from behind the couch, a pink blanket was moving on it's own accord.

He moved past his men, his eyes focused only on the blanket, the smell of baby products filled his senses, lavender and chamomile, milk, baby lotion.

The cry got louder, the squirming increasing with it. He was in front of it now, a car seat, the source of the crying.

J crouched down and no one spoke.

He made a growling sound, berating his own hesitation, what was his problem, wasn't like he'd never seen a kid before and suddenly the crying stopped.

Replaced by a loud 'ah' sound, a sound of surprise.

Finally J grabbed the blanket with his smiling hand and tugged it down. Revealing a small infant who was turning her head from left to right, searching for the growler.

Eve snorted, trying to focus her vision, he could see that. Eve stopped fidgeting as she beheld him.

She... knew him.

She wasn't afraid of him.

J stared at her and she stared back, he came closer, letting her get a better look at him, expecting her to start to scream again, most kids did when they saw him but she didn't. She made another ah sound, before following it with an exited squeal, as if she were hyper ventilating. Her tiny hands opening and shutting.

The others all watched, even Frost.

Whatever any of them expected it wasn't that, kids didn't like J, they all knew that but that child didn't seem to just like him, she... loved him.

Jonny was the only one who dared disturb the moment.

"Boss?" He came closer, keeping a safe distance but close enough to engage the clown king. "We should go."

J cocked his head to the side and smiled dangerously at the baby.

"You wanna come with me?" He asked Eve and she did something she'd only ever done for Harley.

She smiled.

A/N I KNOW I cut it off there but hey, I can't give you everything now can I? I love you guys and as the event is going on this week, I'm gonna try and post daily. But... I'm waiting for at least double digit reviews before I go ahead and post. That's just my own gratification guys, sorry! I love eve, I loe writing her story. I love even more showing you a bit of what I'm capable of doing with made from scratch characters and I hope you guys are enjoying the intermingling and interactions. I warned you guys that this was gonna get intense and it's not going to get any less intense. It's gonna make you guys feel, a lot of things. Oh and a song you guys may want to look up, it might sound crazy but it's essensial. For the love of a daughter by demi Lovato. The lyrics might not seem to fit right now but eventually you'll get it.

Did anyone catch last chapter when the woman 'terry' took eve away, how the emergency doors closed in that classic way that villains get away from super heroes? That was done on purpose and my roommate helped me plan that out. It was awful and evil but a definite nod to the classics.

So guys, hope you're still enjoying, hope you keep reviewing and come back tomorrow for another instalment of our rollercoaster. I promise it'll be a scream.

"blows kisses" Love ya.


	8. Safe and sound

Chapter 8 – Safe and sound

Harley sat alone in her cell, her back pressed against the wall and her hair covering her face, anyone who saw her could easily see she was depressed, she hadn't spoken to anyone since she'd come to. She'd only drunk water and refused to eat.

It'd been 12 hours since they'd taken Eve away from her and Griggs had threatened that if she didn't eat by tomorrow, they were going to bring in a feeding tube.

It was the middle of the night now, they'd turned off her lights, leaving her in the dark.

Harley missed the feel of Eve's little body cuddled up to her, she missed her smell and the gentle sound of her breathing.

She wanted to hold her baby so badly.

But...

She was never happier than she was right now.

Her hair hid the smile they might catch on the camera and she kept herself pressed against the wall to keep herself from rolling around laughing.

She missed her baby so very much but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that right now her honey bun was with her puddin.

Just like she'd planned it.

 _July 30th 20015_

" _Okay Eve, lets have mommy weigh you." Caroline said to the baby as Harley was unchained by the woman._

 _In the six weeks of Eve's life, the woman had shown great bravery and great sympathy for them. She was only supposed to take care of Eve but she tried to care for Harley too._

 _She was a good person and Harley had no problem exploiting that and Caroline didn't stop her from doing it._

 _Harley lay Eve completely naked on the scale, the little girl gurgling up at her mother, barely able to stay still._

" _Well she's gained a little weight." Caroline said happily. "A whole half a pound."_

" _You hear that honey bun? You're getting bigger, that means you're getting stronger."_

" _Your milk still coming in good?"_

" _Yeah." Harley said, grabbing Eve and putting her diaper back on. "Lots of it."_

" _Good, she needs that milk." Caroline took her notes and smiled up at the villain. "You can get her dressed."_

" _Oh, so what pretty dress am I going to put you in today honey bun?" Harley held Eve against her chest as she went through the new clothes Caroline had brought._

" _Here I think you'll like this one." Caroline handed her a little dress with the cutest little skull on it, it had a bow a dark purple like her puddin's suit and a tutu skirt of pumpkins. Harley squealed in delight._

" _Oh I love that."_

" _It's kind of a Halloween costume but I didn't think you'd mind."_

 _In a minute, Harley had Eve in the outfit, hair band and all, a pair of baby shoes on her small feet._

" _Perfect, just perfect." Harley declared to her daughter. "You're really the clown princess now."_

 _Eve chose that moment to make a brand new sound that shocked both her mother and her nurse._

 _Eve started to laugh._

 _Harley broke out into a smile and picked Eve up in her arms. "Did you just laugh honey bun? Can you do that for mommy again?"_

 _Harley repeated the same movement that had given Eve such delight and the baby rewarded her mother with another laugh. It seemed to surprise Eve more than anyone and she seemed to enjoy the sound._

" _My Eve is laughing, oh my Eve is laughing." Harley sang, dancing Eve around the room._

" _That's, advanced." Caroline said after the shock wore off._

" _No it's not, she's my baby and laughing is in the blood." Harley sang proudly, making Eve laugh more._

" _Okay, you two are making me dizzy." Caroline started to laugh with them and soon, all three were laughing so hard the guard stuck his head in, utterly confused by the display of Harley Quinn holding her infant, dancing around the exam table and all three females laughing._

 _When they finally stopped, Harley sat herself down on the exam table and held Eve close. The baby idly playing with Harley's long blonde hair._

" _It is advanced though." Caroline said softly. "Most babies don't laugh till they're at least three months old, she isn't even two months old yet."_

" _I told you it's not advanced, it's just in her blood."_

" _If you say so." Caroline said, watching them._

 _Harley just enjoyed interacting with Eve, falling even deeper in love with her child, she'd never thought you could fall in love like this, it wasn't like romantic falling in love, it was the same but not. You wanted to see that person, your whole world lit up when you saw them happy, the thought of loosing them killed you and you got a racing in your heart when you thought of them but it was still different._

" _Harley." Caroline had gone serious._

 _Harley looked up at the woman, carefully regarding her, watching the changes in her body language, the tone was the same tone she'd used every week for the last six weeks when Harley got her to take more pictures of Eve to send to her puddin._

" _Feeling guilty?" she said sweetly, lowering her voice so the guards wouldn't hear._

" _No. I'm not feeling bad about helping you..."_

" _Then what is it Caroline?" she spoke to Caroline as if they were friends but they both knew they weren't. Caroline knew that Harley was only using her, she knew that if given the chance, Harley would kill her for the fun of it._

 _Caroline sighed and looked down at the floor. Damning herself for caring so much._

" _There's a meeting next month, Logan wants to take Eve with him."_

 _Harley's expression darkened. "He what?"_

 _Logan only came here once a month now, it was the only time Eve was away from Harley, they had to resort to violence every time to pry Eve out of the cell, crying as they took her to the waiting doctor._

" _Well he's going to have to go fuck himself because he ain't taking my baby nowhere."_

" _It's in Gotham city." Caroline whispered urgently. "He wants to take her to Gotham city."_

 _That stopped Harley in her tracks._

 _Gotham, they wanted to take Eve to Gotham?_

" _I'm so stupid." Caroline scolded herself, pacing away from Harley. "I shouldn't tell you any of this, god, I am stupid."_

" _Why?" Harley asked sincerely. "You're saving your own skin, nothing stupid about that."_

 _There was something refreshing about being yourself around someone, granted she wasn't completely herself around no one but her puddin and honey bun but Caroline got some of that reality. The highly intelligent woman who was still by all rights the star psychiatrist who'd taken on the Joker and not only lived to tell the tale but joined his side, become his queen and given him his heir._

" _You don't mean that." Caroline said sadly._

" _I do mean it, you help us, that means something to me. I won't kill you when I get out."_

" _I wish I could believe you." Caroline admitted. "Because I really do care about Eve and I care what happens to you."_

" _I know that, it's why you do what you do." Harley inwardly doubted that Caroline cared about her, Eve yes, Harley? No._

" _I keep asking myself why I do it, god tells me it's the right thing to do but well... My job..." Caroline sighed and took a seat._

 _Harley had no patience for Caroline's pity party but she listened halfheartedly as Eve tugged on her hair._

 _They were taking Eve to Gotham city._

 _An idea sparked in her mind._

 _She looked down at Eve and smiled widely at her. "Oh honey bun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

 _Eve tried to put Harley's hair in her mouth, indicating a very clear no._

 _She looked up at Caroline and that hyena grin made the woman shift uncomfortable in her chair._

" _Um, what are you thinking?"_

" _You're taking her to Gotham." Harley said, her excitement evident in her eyes. "They're taking her home."_

 _Caroline frowned, trying to catch Harley's very fast non stop train of thought._

" _Yeah, for three or four days." she said slowly. "Then they want to bring her back to you."_

 _Harley laughed, readjusting Eve so she'd stop tugging on her hair._

" _Don't you see what an opportunity this is?" Harley said conspiratorially._

 _The woman's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Harley, I've told you I won't help you escape."_

 _Harley scoffed. "No, you made that clear enough. You feel sorry for us but you won't let us out of our cages."_

" _I'd hate them to call PETA on you."_

" _An excellent attempt at a joke Carrie but still weak, no. My puddin."_

" _Your... puddin. What about- Oh no."_

" _You could get Eve to my puddin."_

" _No, I couldn't." Caroline shook her head fervently. "No, I really could not do that. Harley, that's as bad as giving you the keys to this place and then giving you a car with a full tank of gas and a GPS out of here."_

" _She'd be free."_

" _No she wouldn't."_

" _Why not? It's a brilliant idea."_

" _It's a stupid one and here's why, number one. I'm not going. They wouldn't allow me to go with her, I already asked."_

 _Harley raised an eyebrow._

 _Caroline shrugged. "I've never been to Gotham, I thought... you know kill two birds with one stone but I'm only this, Eve's liaison. I don't get to go on field trips."_

" _Okay, that's... pathetically sad. So why else?"_

" _Because they'd get her back."_

" _Who's they?"_

" _I can't tell you that." Harley was looking pissed now. "But I can tell you that they have the resources to get her back, even from... you know, him."_

" _How good are they?"_

" _They're really good." Caroline confessed. "Like, really, really good and really expensive."_

" _You're afraid to loose your job?"_

" _Yes, I like my job." Caroline said in agitation. "I like it, it pays fucking well and it makes sure my kid has a good life."_

" _Well I just want my kid to have that too. Is that so different to your desire?"_

" _No but it's, well it's different." she hissed, feeling cornered. "You're a criminal."_

" _It's not, you're just being a hypocrite, yeah I'm a criminal but my baby isn't. Okay so what if they're that good. My puddin is fucking amazing."_

" _They'd still get her back."_

" _So what? At least he'd be with her." Harley said, changing her tactics a little. "A few days is better than no days at all."_

" _What? Are you crazy?" Caroline scoffed at her own statement. "Of course you are, because only a crazy person could think up such a thing, how would he even know that Eve is there?"_

" _You could set it up that way, you could set it up that he'd find out."_

" _How the hell could I do that?"_

" _You're a bright woman, figure it out." Harley grinned. Liking the idea. "Eve could spend a few days with her daddy, he could hold her, he could hear her and they could bond."_

" _What makes you think I want your daughter to bond with her crazy murdering psycho clown daddy?"_

" _Because you never knew your daddy." Harley accused, grinning triumphant when she'd hit the right chord._

 _Caroline couldn't hide the shock in her face or the pain._

" _How could you know that?"_

 _Harley shook her head, mocking sadness for her. "I was a psychiatrist, you're easy."_

 _Tears started to well in Caroline's eyes, oh she'd hit THE chord._

" _So will you help me get my honey bun to her daddy?" Harley said after she'd let the woman cry for a little while. "Just for a few days?"_

" _I can't help you do that." Caroline said as she wiped her eyes._

 _ **Damn,** Harley had hoped she'd gotten her there._

" _But... I might not have to help." Caroline said after another long pause._

 _Harley tilted her head curiously._

" _Oh, what you been keeping to yourself Carrie?"_

 _Caroline took a deep breath. "He posted Eve's picture, you have to know what you're looking for, dark sites. I have a friend, who hacks computers for a living... he, helped me with the memory card."_

" _He publicized the photos?" she asked, running that in her head. She grinned, the pieces falling into place. "How much is he offering?"_

" _Five million if they have information on Eve, ten million if they have information on both of you."_

 _Harley laughed, earning herself some happy coos and gurgles from Eve who'd finally settled down from her earlier excitement._

" _Did you hear that honey bun, daddy's never offered that much money before. Five million a piece."_

" _It's gone up every week since the first time we sent him anything. He's going to go broke if he keeps offering so much."_

" _Oh no, not my puddin, making money is easy for him." Harley said proudly. "Besides, what's a few million when you've got such priceless girls to find?"_

 _Caroline hid a smile, she didn't want to encourage Harley's ego. It didn't need any help and she didn't think that it was healthy for Eve to have a role model who's antics were encouraged, it was difficult though, Harley was charismatic._

 _ **Wonder if he taught her to be that way or if that was the way she was.** She thought._

 _Harley looked down at Eve and stared into those eyes, she loved looking into those eyes. It was so amazing to love two people who owned eyes like they did. Yet they weren't identical, they had their own individual look to them but to a normal person, they'd look and think oh they're just the same._

 _ **You're going home.** Harley thought to her daughter. **I need to make sure daddy finds you.**_

 _ **How though?**_

 _ **There is a way.**_

 _ **Puddin would recognize her a mile away...**_

 _ **But everyone else?**_

 _ **No, they're blind, our puddin isn't.**_

 _ **There is a way to fix that.**_

 _ **No, really?**_

 _ **You want her found?**_

 _ **It'll hurt her.**_

 _ **Pain is the path to salvation for her, Gotham is our kingdom and if she's seen by the lowliest of thugs, they'll tell puddin.**_

" _Well we're all done." Caroline said after she finished writing her notes. She hated the fact that she couldn't help them, yet there wasn't much she could do. "I'll send the thing tomorrow."_

" _No." Harley said suddenly, her whole demeanor changing and her whole face softened. "Not yet, I think... can we wait until next week? There's something I want to do."_

" _What?"_

" _I want to do a new tattoo and I want puddin to see it." She smiled and Caroline rolled her eyes at her._

" _You still have ink?"_

" _Yep." she said happily._

 _Caroline was starting to regret having gotten her that kit, she had a very loose budget for Eve's things and Logan didn't ask for receipts, so when Harley had asked for a tattoo kit, Caroline had debated if she should let her have one or not._

 _It was one thing to get Eve contraband but to get something like that for Harley, she could use it as a weapon but in the end, she'd gotten it. Understanding that anything in that cell was a potential weapon and what was one thing that might make her happy?_

 _An hour later, Harley sat on the floor of her cell with Eve laying on the mattress. A wash cloth and a plastic bowl of warm water close by as she gave Eve a bath._

 _Harley was singing to her, the lullaby she'd made up. Eve looked up happily as Harley cleaned her. Glad that Caroline had gotten them the baby wash Harley wanted. It was expensive but it left Eve smelling perfect and her skin felt softer._

" _And if you grow up with his smile, mama's gonna be so proud of you." she finished, smiling at her baby._

 _Harley washed Eve's face, causing her to laugh._

" _Well, having daddy's laugh makes mama proud too." Harley cooed as she finished. "All clean."_

 _She dried the infant off and put a diaper on her but refrained from dressing her child._

" _Mama loves her honey bun." Harley took the kit from under the mattress. "So when I do this, you need to know that I'm doing it cause I love you. Sometimes when we hurt someone, it's because we have to. Your daddy hurt me, he hurt me really bad but it made me stronger. It made me so strong and woke me up. You were born to me and daddy so you're lucky, you're already awake."_

 _Eve simply cooed._

" _You trust mommy, you know that what I do is for you." Harley prepared everything she'd need, she'd done her own tattoos the second she'd gotten the kit. If Caroline wasn't going to get her what she wanted, Harley would have used pen ink but later, after Eve didn't need her to breast feed anymore but the good little nurse was very obliging when they were alone, she'd taken the razor and left only one needle._

 _Harley grabbed the red ink, she'd thought about blue or green but those would be too obvious, it needed to be something that you had to see but not see._

 _She readjusted her baby, leaning forward and kissed her gently before she grabbed the needle._

" _Ready princess?" she whispered. "I'll be as fast as I can honey bun and you'll see, it'll be worth it."_

 _Harley took Eve's left arm, picking a spot above her elbow and took a deep breath before she started to sing again._

" _Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world."_

 _Gotham city 1:23am Present_

"Grab her Jonny." J ordered, getting up from his crouched position. "We've been here long enough."

Jonny glanced at the car seat and stepped closer to it, noticing that the baby only had eyes for Joker.

He went to grab the handle but he stopped when J smacked his arm.

"Not that thing." He said roughly. "Pick her up."

Jonny turned to look at J. He'd never held a baby, he had no idea if the kid would let him hold her.

He turned back around to the princess of the clown family and crouched down, putting his hands under her head and her back. The baby's eyes teared up and she whimpered, her lips trembling as he picked her up in his arms. Placing her head on his shoulder.

She was warm, so small, her tears staining his dark jacket as her head moved back and forth.

J was watching them, Jonny tried to adjust her but the baby kept crying, as he pressed her closer to him she shut her eyes and cried louder.

"Boss, something's wrong with her." he said, turning to face his boss.

"Move your hand." J ordered and Jonny did as he was ordered.

Instantly, her cries lost their potency, she cried but it was more to herself.

J moved closer, pulling up the pink shirt to reveal the upper half of her bandages.

Frost watched his boss's eyes darken as he stared at the bandage on the baby's back. "Boss?"

"Lets go." J said, lowering the shirt and pointing to the door. "Now."

His men moved, all of them uneasy with the situation. J walked out of the room, Frost following behind with the baby. They grabbed everything, knowing that J would want it all examined.

Frost fell behind, still uncomfortable with the baby in his arms. Guns, weapons and even bombs he could handle but a live whimpering baby he didn't know what to do.

"Treat her like she was a live bomb." J said when they reached the elevator. He paused and emphasized his next words. "If you drop her, she'll explode."

Every time J spoke, the baby tried to turn her head to see him. She was almost desperate to look at him.

"She's looking for you." Frost said, looking up at his boss.

Joker said nothing.

He did stare at the girl though, he watched her carefully. Her upper body moved with enthusiasm but her legs had trouble moving as quickly. He focused on the spot on her small back where the bandage was.

Someone had done something to her back, that wasn't going to be acceptable.

He refused to touch her though, he refused to make physical contact with her, not yet, not up here.

The elevator ride was awkward for the men, Eve wasn't crying now but she was heavily protesting being in Jonny's arms, they still had no clue the screaming fit she was capable of. As long as she had J in her sights, which Jonny made sure to do as he knew his boss wanted to look at her, she seemed alright.

The doors opened and J walked out, heading to the employee door. "Clean up."

Frost knew the boys would take care of it, so he followed behind the Joker. Regretting not grabbing the blanket from the boys. It was a warm night but he doubted J wanted anyone seeing the child.

"Keys." He ordered. Frost looked on in confusion when they reached the cars. Still he took out the car keys and threw them to J. "Get in."

J opened the passenger door to the newest of his sports cars. This one wasn't even out on the market yet but he'd had it customized and it purred like a tiger.

Frost climbed in and buckled up, adjusting Eve so that she'd be more comfortable in his arms, he hoped. He cradled her head in the crook of his arm and stared down at the girl.

She looked up at him curiously, seeming less annoyed now that they were still.

He couldn't fully catch her eyes in the dim light but they were very much like her father's and those eyes were so aware of everything. She gurgled at him before sticking her little fist in her mouth, catching her thumb and sucking on it happily.

J climbed in and started the car, a soft gasp escaped Eve and she turned her head towards the sound.

"Bet you never heard a sound like this before huh?" J asked her and she made a few more gasp sounds as they started to move.

It was still early, if they'd wanted they could have driven through the city and caused a whole lot of mayhem but for once, J just wanted to go home.

He was angry, he kept it cool but he was furious. He'd wanted a prisoner, he wanted answers and he more than anything wanted Harley.

Who'd left Eve alone in the hotel room? He'd heard someone moving around in there before they opened the door, what had they done? Gone out the window?

He didn't drive slowly, he wouldn't suddenly change his habits because of this baby and Eve seemed quite pleased with it. When they cut a corner, she made a little sound as Frost leaned. She liked this sort of pace.

"I think she likes being held." Frost commented after a while.

Sneering J drove through a red light. "She's probably never known anything else."

"She looks like you." Jonny dared to say. "More you than her mom."

"That's normal Jonny boy, that's normal."

Frost frowned. "What does that mean, sorry sir, don't know a thing about these things."

"Animal instincts 101 Frosty, mother's bond from the womb, father's don't. You'll find a lot of the time, infants are born looking like their father's, to form connections."

Frost didn't ask how he could know that.

Eve reached up and caught Frost's tie, gripping it in her little hand and tugging it down, forcing Jonny to lower his head to keep from being chocked.

"Strong grip."

"Harley's been working with her." the more J talked, the happier Eve became, tugging more excitedly on the tie.

"Working with her?"

"I know my girl, she would never allow the kid to be weak."

No, Harley would never allow their daughter to be weak. He imagined that Harley may have even started teaching Eve the same acrobatics she was famous for.

"No, no." Frost said as Eve tried to put his tie in her mouth. When he tried to pull it away she screamed, a sound that forced her eyes closed and nearly made both men wince in pain.

"Damn you Harley." J muttered to himself mostly. He knew exactly what she'd done and how she'd done it.

 _Fucking brilliant woman, fucking genius beautiful woman._

Harley had taught Eve how to use her lungs and she'd taught her how to get her way.

He imagined that Harley was the only one who could sooth her, the only one who Eve didn't fight, that she was an incredible easy baby for his queen but for anyone else who attempted to take care of the child, they'd find their lives hell at the hands of a devil child.

Jonny let go of the tie and let her have it.

Eve tugged it a few times, almost as if punishing him for denying her what she wanted but it was more of a reflex. She then proceeded to stick it and her fingers into her mouth.

J threw his head back and laughed, Eve's eyes searching for him again. "Don't worry Jonny boy, we'll get you a new one."

"She likes your voice." Jonny frowned. "All off some recordings and she knows you?"

"Her senses are developing Jonny boy, if what Harley said was true. She's heard my voice since the day she developed ears and the ability to hear. Why shouldn't she enjoy me talking?"

"I mean no disrespect boss, it's just, I really don't know anything about kids."

"Then I suggest you learn."

It wasn't a suggestion.

Great, he'd done a lot of crazy things for his boss but now he was going to have to pick up a parenting book just to learn how to take care of a kid. Torture someone, run a business yeah he could do all that stuff. Wipe this baby's butt though, make her formula?

He was going to have to ask for a raise.

They finally reached the building and J pulled in around the back entrance, that would take them directly to the elevator.

They got out, Frost's tie still being used as a sucking toy for Eve.

"She's got expensive taste." Frost mused, she seemed to like the feel of the silk.

"Good."

The ride upstairs was silent, the guards in the back entrance craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the princess of crime as Frost carried her inside.

The baby seemed almost unfazed by it all, only fascinated with the bass sounds coming from the club. Now that they were in the elevator, they could take a better look at her.

They saw the different shades of blonde, the darker that she'd been born with and the lighter still golden blonde that looked so much like Harleen Quinzel's. Her eyes were most definitely the Joker's, her nose, her ears but the rest was definitely Harley Quinn.

J held out his hands as they rode up, Frost finally somewhat used to the child in his arms.

He didn't have to say a word, they were alone now.

Carefully, Frost transferred the baby into her father's arms. Gently pulling his tie from her mouth, expecting another protest but finding none.

He made it look easy, he adjusted her in his arms as if he'd done it a thousand and one times. She fit in one arm, that's how small she was and he looked down at his daughter with an intense, focused stare.

Eve reached up, both small arms catching one of his chains but she let go of it quickly when he made a growling sound.

She wasn't afraid, she laughed, a clear happy laugh that should not be the reaction anyone had to a growl from the Joker.

He didn't say anything, just stepped out of the elevator when it opened and glanced at Frost who was preparing to follow him. "Make sure your wife got everything she's gonna need, make sure she didn't forget anything.'

"Sure thing boss." Frost pressed the button for his own floor and left the new father with his daughter.

The boys had cleaned up, he imagined the nursery was now finished, everything where it was supposed to be but J didn't go there. Instead he took Eve quietly into the bedroom and flipped on the light.

On the bed was a baby's PJ set out, he'd left it there before they'd left, it was green and blue.

Setting Eve on the bed he removed his jacket, throwing it causally onto the chair before he returned his attention to his daughter.

"I have something for you." He said slowly, talking to her as if she was an adult. "Your mother gave it to me, it's yours now."

He pulled the kitty from under the PJ and knelt at the edge of the bed, pulling Eve gently closer to talk to her at eye level.

He lay it in her hands and she gripped it in one fist.

Frost was wrong, sure she had features of his but this baby was her mother, all he saw was Harley, except the eyes, yes those were his eyes, those belonged to him.

"Eve?" He whispered to her in a rough voice, testing her name. "Where's mommy?"

She only stared up at him, yawning a little but not closing her eyes.

He reached out and touched her arm, tracing the letter of her tattoo, the tattoo Harley had placed on her so that the idiots who Harley had been forced to put her faith in would not confuse her with someone else.

 _Honey bun._

"Did it hurt?" he asked her curiously. "Did it hurt when mommy gave you this?"

Eve gave another yawn.

They stayed like that for a while, he expected her to fall asleep but she didn't, she continued to look at him, to explore her surroundings, scanning her parents bedroom.

When he dared to touch her face, she leaned into his grasp, she was used to touch and when he closed his eyes he imagined Harley's hands on her skin, Harley had touched the small cheeks, her nose, her chin, her small ears and held her hands.

They had done this, they had made this child together. He had no doubt that she was his, no single doubt in his mind at all. Even if Harley hadn't tattooed her, he'd know.

She was too perfect a blending of them. Too much of the both of them not to be his.

Yet something was marring the quiet introduction.

He turned her onto her stomach and lifted her shirt again, pulling the bottoms down to get a better look at the bandage.

It was fresh, maybe a few hours old, but not a whole twenty four.

When he put pressure on it, Eve began to cry.

"Hey." he said sharply and Eve turned, tears streaming down her face. "Enough of that, didn't your mother explain pain to you yet?"

She didn't stop crying, he hadn't expected her to. He'd have been impressed if she had but she was two months old and even he didn't think a child had that much control.

Still he had power over her, his voice connected to her and she responded to it. So her cries didn't build into screams.

He caught the edge of the bandage and pulled it up, there was a bruise on the small of her back with an obvious puncture mark where someone had injected her.

He wanted the woman who'd had her, he had plans for her bubbling in his subconscious.

That protective instinct he'd explained to Frost was forming, he felt it as he was knelt in front of her. It was only animal instinct to want to protect her, only her own genetic makeup that made her the way she was so he'd want to take care of her but it had its own sort of power.

"Isn't she perfect puddin?" Harley asked him quietly, he looked up and saw her sitting on the bed, looking down at the baby with the same look of love she'd had in the video. "Look at her, she's here and she's just so beautiful."

If he'd hoped that having Eve here was suddenly going to make the hallucination of Harley disappear, he'd have been wrong but at least the other hallucination he'd been having for the last two months wasn't here with them.

"Pick her up puddin." Harley ordered sweetly. "You need to hold her."

No, he was fine here.

"Oh, always about you puddin, she needs you to hold her. You know I hold her all the time, I only put her down for little whiles. She's probably starving for attention."

"And you think I'm going to give her that attention?"

"You spoil me with it." she countered.

"That's different." It was, he did it for his own gratification. For his own selfish reasons. Because when he spoiled Harley, she did the things he liked, she laughed, she smiled, for all his outward annoyance at her insistence of touching him or her insistence of hanging off him, he enjoyed her touch. That was a very different thing with Eve.

"Yes and no." Harley teased, laying on her side and running her hands over the baby, never quite touching her. His mind refusing to let it go that far. "It's still for your own gratification, just different."

"I don't need it, I need you."

"Hmm, I think we're going through denial again puddin." she accused in that knowing tone. "You see the seed of chaos, my child and you still deny yourself the pleasure of connecting, of loving her. Don't you remember what I told you? Love is my strongest power."

"I don't need her."

"Then why'd you go after her?" Harley smiled at him and sat back up.

Why had he saved her?

Damn it wasn't it hard enough to deal through his feelings about Harley? Why did he have to deal with this now?

Because Eve was laying there in front of him and she was not a hallucination, she was real.

"Our blood runs through her puddin, she is you and me. We made her together. Chaos grew inside me and she is still somehow alive. Look at her, she's impossibly helpless, you could kill her by just holding her head down on the mattress and she'd stop breathing but somehow she's still alive. You look at her and you don't want to kill her."

No, he didn't.

He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Then betraying his own words, he leaned over and picked Eve up. Eve rested her cheek against his chest and gripped his shirt.

He lowered his head, letting his lips press against her head. Closing his eyes he could just catch a hint of Harley, just a small little whisper that lingered on her but Eve had a scent all her own.

"See puddin, is it so hard to love her?"

There was a knock at the door and Harley disappeared. Jonny came in but J didn't move from where he was.

"Boss, Shelly asked if you wanted her to take the kid for the night." He sounded uncomfortable.

He could hand her over to Frost's old lady, he could give her to the brunet and tell her to take care of her. His hands free of her, he wouldn't have to take care of her, he wouldn't have to even look at her.

Eve relaxed in his arms, he felt her breathing slow and when he looked down she was yawning again, this time letting her eyes flutter shut. So trusting of him, so at ease, as if they'd done this from the moment she was born.

He should let her go, he should hand her off, it was easier. He could go back to his misery, he could go back to missing Harley but...

"No." He said simply.

A/N Ah, Harley that's a girl. I know you miss your honey bun but yeah, she's safe and sound with your puddin'.

Hope you guys liked that little twist. I definitely wanted Harley to be proactive, to be able to be smarter than they think she is and yeah, it's awful no one should give their infant a tattoo but hey this is Harley Quinn. I hope you guys like J's interaction with Eve and that it feels like something he would actually do.

And oh, I know so many updates this week... I mean if you guys want I could stop posting this week and just post them once a week. I mean if it's just too much for you guys... "Grins."

a little side note. The biggest difference between this story line and the other where JJ is alive is time. JJ was born earlier in their relationship, where J's emotional structure with Harley was quite different. So if you read LAA then you will see a very different interaction with everyone.

Also, no I haven't seen the extended cut yet. I'm waiting till Friday to get paid. When I get paid I'm buying it.

A little note for anyone who reads chaos and Monsters and Performers. My beta is still out, I have a chapter written for MaP and I'm suffering a little transition block for Chaos but I am definitely working on them too. Do not fear, they will be up I promise.

Anyway, love you all and remember I'm waiting for double digits on reviews before I post the next one but you guys are amazing.

Love you all. Please follow me to the next stage of our ride. It's far from over.


	9. What is this?

Chapter 9 – What is this?

 _12_ _th_ _of august 3:28am Gotham city_

J sat on the bed, staring down at the infant who was fast asleep on top of the covers. Not a care in the world as her chest rose and fell, a calm peaceful look on her small face. She'd been asleep for a while now and he'd put her down on the bed twenty minutes ago.

It was fascinating that he hadn't put her down for so long, she'd been asleep for two hours, maybe less but for most of that time, she'd been in his arms. Comfortable in the position, proving what he'd already known.

She slept with Harley.

He'd been tempted to put her in her crib, break it in but he found it difficult to put her down.

He'd made it into the nursery, he'd even walked right up to the crib, preparing to lay her down but she'd made a little shuddering sound in her sleep and he'd hoisted her right back up against his chest.

"What have you done to me?" he asked the girl in quiet frustration. He didn't want to feel this, he didn't want to feel anything towards her but somehow just being in the same room with her conjured up feelings.

He looked away wishing he could just cut it all off, hating himself for not being able to.

Once he could, once the idea of feelings was laughable but then Harley had come into his life and those things changed.

Harley had done the impossible, she'd made the ghosts of the past fade away. As the doctor, as herself. She'd done that, she'd somehow made the fog of uncertainty go away and even though he had no memory of that past, or who he had once been, it no longer haunted him.

Harley haunted him, this child haunted him but having Eve there, it was that same feeling of a fog being lifted.

Maybe that was the problem, this little girl in only a few hours of being in his presence was, healing his mind.

"Is that such a terrible thing puddin?" Harley whispered, as if she didn't want to wake Eve up. "Is having an anchor so bad?"

Yes, because he didn't know how to cope with it. He'd told Harley once that he wasn't someone who could be loved, he was an ideal, a force of nature. So why did he feel so utterly human right now?

Eve started to stretch, he watched as she held her arms over her head and stretched her whole body out. Shelly had come in and he'd allowed her to change her for him, never letting her go while his second's wife took care of Eve's needs, changing her clothes into the ones he'd left out for her.

The colors suited her better than the pink, a brighter pink might work for her but not those that she'd come in.

He'd told Frost to throw them out.

She looked comfortable.

Her eyes blinked open, a lazy yawn as she looked around.

Her legs were moving with more ease now, Eve tested out her limbs with no rush before catching sight of him.

They sat there, staring at each other. Eve still waking up and him unwilling to pick her up again, to even try to take care of her. He should call Frost, get his wife to come and get her.

As if sensing his distance, Eve started to cry. He witnessed the change, as her features changed from that sleepy contentment into a scowl that became a cry. Her hands turned into fists and she clenched them tightly.

"What?" He asked her and the baby continued to cry. "Don't expect me to help you."

Her crying got louder, that was exactly what she expected and she was going to scream until he complied.

No, he wouldn't. He would not submit to a child, not even his child. He was a criminal, he was a fucking villain, he did not submit to anyone.

Eve had his will though and she cried harder. She opened her eyes and he watched as she teared up, staring right up at him with the expectations of a princess.

He didn't even know what she wanted.

Eve grew louder, that pitch changing to a near blood curdling sound that he could have bottled to break glass.

He let her cry for ten minutes, feeling his resolve being ripped away by Eve.

He tried to look away but he couldn't, understanding why her screams really hurt. Not because they had some power behind them but because that power was something different. You didn't want to hear her cry, she made you not want to let her be unhappy, to be upset. You wanted to see her content and happy.

He growled at her but picked her up anyway.

Eve let her cries die to a whimper and when he cradled her in a position she liked, she stopped completely.

"Your mother taught you that trick didn't she?" he accused the little girl. "She does the same damn thing."

Eve took a deep breath and stuck her tongue out at him. As if to say. ' _Duh daddy, course she taught me how to get under your skin.'_

"You think you're going to wrap me around your finger?" he asked her, he tilted his head at her.

 _'Yep.'_

"No one's done that."

"Not true puddin, I claim that right." Harley's voice whispered. "And she's already got you chained."

He threw his head back slowly, sighing in agitation before he looked back down at the minature Harley.

It shouldn't be this easy for her, it shouldn't be possible like this to get to him, they'd only met a few hours ago, he couldn't...

He did.

"Puddin, you've loved her since you picked up the picture of me holding her in my arms. You loved me from day one, is it so impossible to love her the same way?"

He wanted to tell her that he hadn't loved her from day one but, he couldn't say that and mean it.

Maybe he had loved Harley from day one, seeing her behind the glass, seeing her smile, her excitement as she discovered that her request to sit with him had been accepted. That she would have her chance to talk to him.

Maybe from then he'd been damned to her, shaken.

How was it these women were able to do that to him? How was it that these two females, mother and daughter managed to pull him apart and then put him back together in a way that pleased them.

It was a brilliant talent that he wished he possessed himself.

He could bring out the worst in people, he could change them but not like this, not like they could.

J adjusted Eve so that he was holding her under her arms, keeping her steady as her legs dangled and kicked, he brought her to eye level.

She was so unafraid of him, even with her eyes still wet from the tears, she didn't fear him and her expression was totally and completely unmasked, he was seeing Eve, not a mask but the real person.

"I haven't even said it to your mother, what makes you think I'll say it to you?"

No answer, only coos and gurgles.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded quietly and all Eve could do was squeal and smile at him, as if all she wanted was what he was doing. Paying attention to her, holding her, talking to her.

She just didn't want him to leave her but he would leave her, he'd left Harley hadn't he? He'd get arrested again, the bat wouldn't just let him slide forever. He'd go off for his own selfish reasons. He was a villain, he was an agent of chaos.

"I'm a bad guy." he warned her. "I kill people, I do unspeakable things, I've used kids your age as hostages, I've tortured people and held whole cities to the brink of madness. I won't stop for you, I won't change that for you."

Eve let out a breath and he could imagine an older version of her doing that in exasperation. As if to say. _I know daddy._

"I'll end up making you as bad if not worse as I am." He warned her and Eve just smiled again. "Is that what you want?"

He wanted answers she couldn't give him, she had no clue what he was talking about. She only enjoyed the sound of his voice, understanding with some internal instinct that he was daddy, because Harley had been drilling the idea into her undeveloped mind that she loved him from before she was born.

"Why?"

"Why what puddin?"

Why everything? Why was she alive, why did she exist? Why did he love her?

"Stop questioning it, just enjoy it." Harley sighed and Eve sealed the deal with a outburst of laughter when he made a move like he was going to drop her back onto the bed.

It made him stop. He lifted her back up and repeated the movement and got another giggle, it was so pure, elation with no worries, no cares or fears. She was fearless right now, she only felt the chaos and fun and it felt infectious. When he did it a third time she squealed as she laughed, her whole face breaking out into a smile that chained him.

He could almost see the tiny invisible chains that she was latching onto him as she laughed.

"When you learn to talk, you're telling me the secret of your power." He told her, pulling her close to his chest, finally just relenting and submitting to her.

How the hell was he supposed to do this?

He couldn't be The Joker and be soft, he couldn't.

"But you don't have to be soft puddin, you think she loves you because of someone you can't be? You think I love you for that? Please give your girls some credit, we love you for what you are. Chaotic, malicious, damaged and all."

He looked down at Eve who'd cuddled up to his chest and was idly playing with one of his diamonds.

"You want to go downstairs?" he asked her, thinking of something.

He couldn't be a normal father, he couldn't do that. He'd never be the father who worked a 9 to 5 and helped with homework, that wasn't who he was but he was still her father and he could be that.

He still didn't care about anything, the idea of running rampage on the city disgusted him without Harley but Eve somehow brought back some of his life force, he felt it flow through him, the desire to wreck havoc, to be seen, to be heard and for this city to fear him again.

Eve was the princess of Gotham and the princess was home.

She'd been born in some prison, god knew where. She'd been born somewhere unworthy of her status in life. Maybe he should show her what her life was meant to be, what it would be now that he held her.

He got up, taking her with him, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. Easily switching arms to slide the sleeves on.

 _If she gets hungry I'll send Frost to get the damn bottle._ He thought to himself as they rode the elevator downstairs.

The club was booming, this hour was their busiest.

The guards turned when the doors opened and they stared silently as they saw their boss fully dressed with his infant daughter in his arms, staring at them curiously.

"Problem?" He asked as he walked up to them.

"No sir." One muttered, looking down at the child.

"Jonny down here?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes sir, he's dealing with some people who came in." the man continued to stare at Eve.

"What Tony?"

"Nothing sir, just, well you know..."

They were acting like they'd never seen a baby before.

Well, they wouldn't have seen a baby in here before.

The others all had that same look about them, that awe struck look.

When J looked down, Eve seemed quite pleased with the male attention.

She was completely at ease with them, not bothered that they were all much larger than she was.

He finally moved past them, looking very seriously at her.

"Don't even think about it." He told her.

To say that people were surprised was unnecessary, it's what they were surprised about that was far more fascinating.

For one, none of them had seen J in months, so catching a glimpse of him walking through the club to head to the VIP section was in itself a thing to gawk at but to see him holding a new born looking baby in his arms. …..

It felt unreal, as if it couldn't really be a living baby, that maybe it was a doll that he was carrying around as a joke to fuck with everyone. Somehow show that he was still out of his mind and completely over Harley's absence but anyone who was close enough as he passed them could see that the baby was real, that she was very much alive.

For the few who believed that the child was not a doll, their surprise came in another form. Why the hell did the Joker have a baby who seemed completely at ease and comfortable in his arms?

Jonny was waiting for him at the edge of the VIP area, looking as neutral as normal but J noticed the slight curiosity that he was trying to hide.

"Boss." He said smoothly, glancing down at Eve who cooed up at him before returning to her exploration of this new place. "Princess."

The music was loud, the bass was heavy but she seemed to be enjoying it. She reached a small hand out to touch one of the golden strands handing nearby, separating the sections from each other.

"The great white whale's here." Jonny told him quietly.

"Well, lets go be proper hosts." J smiled down at Eve who was still completely enthralled by the golden beads. He peeled her hands off it and followed Jonny to his private lounge area.

The large man was ignoring his presence, a dangerous thing to do in his house. The Metropolis man didn't normal come in here when he'd run things completely, he waited until he was out of commission, arrested or how he'd been for the past few months, completely uninterested in making any money.

He knew what he was doing here, he was trying to pry Frost from him, he wanted Frost to set the deals, thinking the second in command was more pliable, easier to control.

"We'll just have to teach him a lesson now, won't we princess?" He whispered to Eve.

Frost went to sit back down, pretending that J wasn't standing behind the over sized man, as silent as always and Eve sensing her father's mood change, became incredibly quiet, sucking on the side of her hand.

"It's good you didn't keep me waiting, I can assure you that I've got better places to be than here."

"Joker isn't interested." Frost said calmly, keeping his eyes away from his boss.

"I didn't come for your boss's interest, I came for yours."

"I'm not interested if my boss isn't interested." he countered glaringly.

"Well that's a mistake my friend, I hear your boss has finally gone the whole way into the deep end, dangerous place to be when you don't know how to swim."

"Oh, well not all of us have your buoyancy Tobias." J purred as he walked around the large couch. "Maybe you could lend me some water wings."

For his credit Whale didn't flinch at the sound of his voice, he was a leader and leaders didn't have the luxury of showing weakness.

Surprise though, well he hadn't been paying attention like some of the others had. It was his own fault if he was surprised that J was holding a little baby in his arms.

"Wasn't expecting you around, heard you decided to become a hermit." he taunted, glancing from the infant to the Joker. "Hadn't heard you found the kid."

J sat down on the opposing couch, moving Eve so that she could watch the conversation.

"Well Tobias, I wasn't aware you belonged to my inner contact list." He smiled at him, showing off his silvered teeth.

Eve stared around, her head moving around, even craning back to look up at the ceiling. She was in the company of the criminals of Gotham, dangerous men and women who killed, who stole and did unspeakable things to innocent people, to each other and yet she was in the safest place in the world.

No one would dare hurt her, not her, not the Joker's princess.

"So, shall we discuss business?" Whale asked, ignoring the child completely.

"Didn't Frost already tell you? We're not interested." He said, rolling his neck lazily. His senses on high alert, the familiar feeling in the air that spoke to him. Ithe scent of violence that flowed off everyone.

The promise of death.

J didn't look over at Jonny, he knew he didn't have to. He'd have sensed it too, he always did and when J made his move he'd do what needed to be done.

Now the question was, how would Eve react to all of this?

He knew this was a telling moment of the future, of how much he'd have to expose her to, how much he'd have to teach her to even survive her childhood, let alone her adulthood but tonight was an introduction of sorts. Something easy, something that wasn't going to cause too much of a fuss with anyone.

"You ain't as strong as you thought clown, your power has weakened over the past year." Tobias taunted, taking a large drink of cognac.

J watched as the large man pulled out an expensive Black dragon cigar, one of his lieutenants coming forward with a lighter. J watched as the cigar lit up, the strong smell wafting around them. He risked a glance down, Eve's blue eyes were already watering.

"You may want to put that out... friend." J warned in a honey pleasant voice.

Tobias puffed out a large smoke ring, smiling as it went directly for Eve, hitting her with a powerful force that sent the two month old into a fit of coughing.

She squirmed in J's arms, a cry coming forth the second she stopped coughing, a short little cry, as if she couldn't decide whether she wanted to breath in more smoke or let go of the scream. She let out a few more hesitant cries before letting go of a longer one. Her nostrils flared angrily, hard coughs coming in between, only making her angrier. Her face turning red as she sneezed and coughed.

Everyone stopped, watching the baby, even Whale stopped. It was as if a spot light had suddenly turned on Eve and the whole world was watching what she'd do.

J let her cry, he watched her carefully. Learning the consistency of her lungs, of what this meant.

This was a very angry baby.

As if finally able to comprehend what she felt, Eve let out a very loud and painful cry. Loud enough to be echoed through the club, over the music, her fists clenched with a death grip and she started to kick and squirm as she threw an almost violent tantrum that could have rivaled one of J's.

The dancers stopped, all of them, staring up to the VIP section. Some of them even moved, obviously being mothers of children of their own and instinct taking over. His boys stood motionless, unsure of what to do, what was protocol for this, the bastard had just blown smoke at the kid and she was screaming her lungs out in protest.

They knew what that sort of thing would mean if it was J but for Eve.

J finally turned her around and rocked her soothingly, after he'd made sure she got a good few screams in.

"That, wasn't a very smart move Tobias." he said once he had Eve under control.

"Kids cry, it's what they do." He brushed it off, now that her crying was over and obviously the Joker didn't seem to care very much about it, he felt relaxed now.

"Oh yes, children cry but see, that was... an offense." He looked down aat Eve who was calming herself down, still coughing a little, her new outfit covered in smoke.

He glanced at Frost who had risen from his chair, he nodded subtly and left the room, obviously going to get Shelly with a change of clothes for the baby.

"An offense, you aren't in the position anymore to be claiming yourself king Joker." the man puffed another ring of smoke but he wasn't stupid enough to try the same trick twice. "You should count yourself lucky that I've come here at all, you're not considered the most reliable of collaborators anymore."

"Now see, ya keep throwing your weight around like that then you're gonna fall out a window." J said rising from his spot. "Ya see, you're right. I've been dealing with some personal matters as you can plainly see and well most self respecting criminals in this city would know better than to step over into places they aren't welcome but then again, you're from Metropolis, I can't expect you to understand anything about respecting the king of Gotham."

He watched the man's jaw tense, the tendons in his neck flexed as he tried to keep his composure.

"You are nothing, you're no king and you're not even that good a criminal. You were nothing when you started, just a freak show who caught a break, I owe you no respect. You think I'll pretend I see you as anything but a coward and pathetic excuse for a criminal in front of your brat? She'll be just as much a nothing as you are."

J felt the colors in the room change, he felt the madness in his subconscious bubble to the surface but he kept on smiling.

It was the same kind of anger he got when someone eyed Harley for too long, the same sort of rage he felt when he was disrespected and now he felt it because this fucker, had dared disrespect his daughter.

"What do you say princess? Does this man owe your daddy respect?"

He held Eve away from him, keeping his grip on her firm so she wouldn't fall. She was still snorting and trying her best to growl, still unable to make the sound properly so it came out as a grunt.

Tears had streaked her face, her cheeks which had been so pale before were red with anger.

"I think he does." J nodded at her. "And do you think he owes you an apology for his offense against the crown princess of Gotham city?"

Eve flailed angrily, her legs kicking furiously as she squealed a protest.

"Well, Tobias I'm afraid you've been tried and judged." J said, Jonny had returned, moving quickly around the couches to grab Eve from J as he handed her off. Jonny held her so that she could still watch J work.

"You think you can play that game? So what, she's just another freak in training. By the time I'm done with you, she'll be lucky to get into a foster home as an orphan_"

Before he'd finished talking, J had pulled his gun out. He pointed it at the man who rose to his full height.

"What, you stupid enough to shoot me? Try it and my boys will leave a blood splatter of your bastard kid all over the club."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Guns were upholstered everywhere, every single one of J's boys pointing their weapons at the intruders, the message clear.

J's message to his men was easily understood by each and every one of them. When he'd spoken to her, they'd all been listening.

Eve was declared publicly the crown princess of Gotham, the same way Harley and J were self proclaimed king and queen. Their lives were on the line if anything happened to her, they were to if necessary lay down their lives for her, without question and seeing the disrespectful way this bastard had treated her, she'd been a good kid, hadn't cried. Just sat there content to be in there and he'd made her cry.

Only Frost held no gun, both hands on the baby who was staring around curiously now.

 _Probably thinking oh, shiny._ J thought to himself with amusement. "You were saying?"

He dropped his tone, so it was a gravel tone mixed with his unmistakable purr.

Whale tried to look confident, like it didn't bother him that the room was now full of weapons aimed at him but J saw the fear creep up in his eyes.

He walked around, closer to Eve as he spoke aloud.

"You see princess, it's daddy's job to educate you on the finer points of life. Since one day, all of this... will belong to you, I feel it's my... parental obligation to make sure you are aware of how the world really works."

Eve gave a little sigh as she focused on J, something she was obviously finding difficult now that she was surrounded by so much excitement.

"You can know a man his whole life princess, you can see him every single day of his life and you'll never know him until he faces death. In those last precious seconds of life, you see who a person really is and so with that in mind, here's daddy's first lesson for you."

He turned with an almost whiplash motion and pulled the trigger of his pistol.

The shot went off with a loud bang, he expected to hear Eve cry but she didn't. He didn't turn around to see if Jonny was covering her ears, he took another shot, the first one hitting Whale in the shoulder, the next on in his kneecap. A third to his shin.

They watched as the man collapsed to the ground, J could have shot him in the gut, the torso but Tobias was a big guy, it'd take a good few rounds to take him down and well, he didn't put it past him to take a cheap shot. He was known for playing dirty but literally taking the legs from under him, well how could you play dirty when you were laid out flat?

"Next lesson for the night princess, be prepared for everything." He shot the man's hand when he caught a glimpse of his gun, enjoying the yell of pain he gave.

"Third thing and this one... is very important." J moved again, a little further back so that he could stare at Eve directly without taking his eyes off his targets.

Tobias's guards all subdued without anyone noticing.

"Make sure when you find yourself in a situation where things are just looking awfully dull, to have a little fun." He shot Tobias's other shoulder and laughed as the man lay there.

He scanned the room, the red in his eyes turning into a lighter rose tint, his anger somewhat appeased.

Whale's guards were all on their knees, guns and knives to their throats and heads. Tobias himself lying there bleeding out all over his very expensive carpet and Eve, in Jonny's arms with her hands pressed against the man's jacket, staring at it all with a look of complete and utter awe.

"Eve." He said in a hissed breath.

Her little head turned to look at him, reacting to his voice and her name.

"You like that?" He gave her a crooked smile, she didn't look distressed at all. "Your mamma training ya huh?"

J holstered his gun, holding out his arms so that Jonny would return the baby. He did and Eve went more than willingly.

She cooed and buried her head in his shoulder. "I think you did enjoy that."

J sat back down and looked down at the man who was writhing in pain.

"Oh, now that's just sad Tobias. My two month old daughter is making less of a fuss than you are."

No one moved.

"Clean up this mess." J ordered, waving them off. Bored with the whole thing. "Jonny, where's your wife?"

Frost made sure the boys moved Whale's bleeding body, they'd probably chuck him somewhere, sure J should have killed him but well, he wanted to make an example of him. He'd bleed out all the same and well, his boys were going to have quite a bit of fun with his men.

Shelly came in after they'd gotten everyone moved. Tobias took six men to grab him, he fought, admirably J thought with mocking respect.

Shelly took Eve from J as he removed his jacket, still smelling the smoke from Whale's cigar, watching as the woman placed his daughter on the bar, changing her with soothing whispers and wiping her down with a wet wipe.

"She only jumped." Frost said once they'd removed the carpet. "She didn't even cry."

"You seem surprised Jonny boy, you act like that's a bad thing."

"Is that, normal?"

"Not in the least." J grinned at him. The hyena grin that scared the living day lights out of everyone but his daughter seemed to love. "Not at all."

"I brought her a bottle, do you wnat me to feed her?" Shelly asked once she'd finished.

She'd put Eve in a different outfit, jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a J on the front, lilac colored.

"Jonny, knock your girl up so she stops trying to take mine." He teased before taking Eve back from Shelly.

He didn't want to share her, He let them hold her when they had to, he didn't want them to hold her, he didn't want her to get used to anyone elses arms but his and Harley's.

He grabbed the warm bottle and offered it to Eve who took it greedily but made a face when she took a drink.

"It's not mommy's milk but it's what you get." he told her in warning. Ignoring the rest of the room.

Eve whined a little but then continued to drink.

"Atta girl."

Across the bay, in a temporary rent apartment, Terry was pacing the room. Rubbing her temples as she waited for Sarah to finish relaying what had happened to their superiors.

"No, I understand sir..."

"I had no choice,"

"Yes sir. No she was fine when I left."

"I know exactly who has her."

"Yes, I gave her the first series of injections hours before this..."

Terry had known this was going to happen but she hadn't expected it so quickly.

Someone at the hotel must have recognized her, how, she wasn't sure herself. Eve looked like any other baby but somehow they'd known about her.

She'd have to get a hold of some of her friends in Gotham and find out the details of how the Joker had pulled that one off. Though it might be risky doing that if he had her now.

"Yes sir, tomorrow morning, yes, no I'll take full responsibility for this."

She hung up the phone and Terry sat on the coffee table. "How bad?"

"Bad." Sarah sighed and rubbed her eyes. "How the hell did they know?"

"It's the joker, I told you this was stupid." She still had no intentions of telling anyone that she'd known. It was her ass if she confessed now.

"I'm being removed tomorrow, they'll probably ask you to get her back."

"Well, that's why I'm here." Terry said with fake enthusiasm. "Cause lets add kidnapping to my list."

"He kidnapped her, we're just getting her back."

"You honestly believe that sarah?" Terry arched an eyebrow at her. "He's her father."

"He's a monster."

"So are we."

"If you care so much then don't get her back, that'll be just great, then they'll probably kill both of us for failing."

"I never said I wasn't gonna get her back I just think they're playing with fire, really, fucking crazy fire."

"How did they know?"

"They'd been looking for Harley since she went missing, you seriously think he wasn't going to stumble on something this big, Harley Quinn pregnant?"

"But how did they know we were going to be in Gotham city?" sarah asked more urgently.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. I'd know everything."

"Someone had to have leaked."

"Probably." Terry shrugged. Of course someone leaked, someone had to have opened their mouths the question was, who.

"For all we know sarah, it could have been Logan himself, he can't shut up about this project. How Waller's supporting him, how he's already seen so much progress with the other subjects he's tested on, bullshit like that."

They stopped talking and Terry paced back and forward in the living room.

"I told you not to get a hotel." Terry berated the blonde. "I told you to be careful."

"I was careful, how the hell was I supposed to think that the fucking Joker was going to come for his kid?"

"You prepare for everything stupid." Terry leaned in with a snarl.

"Can you get her back?"

"Of course I can but this is going to be tricky. He's probably expecting us to try, he'll have security everywhere and to be fair, I don't even know where he lives."

"You know they're going to want her back by the morning."

"Well they ain't gonna get her back in the morning. I am goin to need a few -"

Her phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil." sarah muttered, agitated with the whole thing. She was sore, she'd had to climb down several ledges and balconies, trying not to be seen by anyone.

"Yes sir." Terry was still pacing. "No, it'll take me days to find her but yes I can retrieve the detail. No I have no idea how they knew. I can ask around but I think that would endanger my objective sir..."

She paused her pacing, listening to whatever the other person was saying.

"Because I think he'll be expecting an attempt sir and if I start asking about a baby and the Joker, I'm pretty sure someone's going to get back to him."

Terry rolled her eyes and made puppet hand motions with her free hand.

"A week?" she winced silently. "Yes sir, I understand. No more than a week. Goodnight sir."

She closed her phone and threw it on the couch.

"Can you find her in a week?"

"Find her? Yeah, that's easy. Getting her back..." Terry flopped down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"Not on my own, I'm going to have to enlist some help, that'll take me the week to find."

"Use our people."

"Nope, last thing I need is for one of them to get caught and spill their guts. No, I think I know what to do."

Terry rose and walked towards the entrance of the apartment. "You alright here on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to contemplate everything and start working on my Russian."

"You think they'll send you there?"

"I failed, I fucked up. Where else would they send me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Antarctica?"

Terry slung on her jacket and pulled out a mask from one of its pockets, adjusting it onto her face before grabbing her car keys.

"If you're gone before I get back, it's not your fault. Not really, even though your gonna get it either way."

She didn't wait for a response. She had a lot of work to do.

A/N I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I got to show J be big bad and still be daddy and I hope that came off as realistic. The new extended clips I've managed to watch on youtube have helped a bit though not fully. Though since my beta is still on vacation I am gonna do something. I have two chapters for MaP I'm gonna post one today and see how the reviews go.

As for this story, yeah it's gonna get intense so just be prepared for that. I'm gonna keep on the chapter a day once I reach double digits for the rest of this week. Up to sunday I think, since I think that's how many chapters it's gonna take to get this arc finished and we move onto the next one. I know you guys already know the outcome of this arc but I want you guys to see how it all unwinds and the emotional status of both J and Harley through it and lets see who can figure out what they're planning. Something to consider, these people all work for Waller directly. That's something to consider in this story. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this universe, I hope you continue to enjoy it though. Since, ya know. I gotta be an awful person at some point.

Anyway, please review, they are life giving and help the writing vibe. Love you guys and oh, please watch your step. The next ride is a little rocky.


	10. Undeniable

Chapter 10 – Undeniable

J stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off roughly as he did. His skin nearly red from the heat of the water he'd used.

The bathroom was quiet and he wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out into the bedroom, for a second panicking when he didn't see Eve on the bed.

He growled in frustration when he remembered that he'd handed her to Frost so he could get ready.

They had a busy day today and he wanted to leave soon.

Shelly better have that child presentable, they were heading to the Iceberg lounge before it opened for a private meeting with Scarecrow.

He was uneasy with the idea of taking Eve anywhere outside the building but he needed answers that he couldn't get on his own.

Crane was the only person he knew who could do tests and get them back to him today, he needed that.

He needed to make sure Eve was alright.

This unfortunately meant taking Eve to meet the Penguin as well.

God what would that asshole have to say?

Better not have anything stupid to say about his daughter or the fact that he had a child. He'd finally just finish him off if he did.

Easy, just like that.

Eve hadn't been here a whole twenty four hours and he felt his urge to kill returning, his urge to cause mayhem, to hurt people. All of it because she was here, because he wanted to do those things for her.

He threw the towel down on the ground and got dressed, hearing the hints of laughter coming from outside the room, the subtle sounds of music as well.

He walked out quietly, no one hearing him as he moved down the corridor to the living room where a few of his men were sitting around, watching something.

"Oh man, she's got you." One of them declared with amusement.

"Yeah, you assholes gonna help me up?"

"No, you stuck your head too close man, it's your own fault."

"Yeah well she's choking me."

"She's a little baby, she can't be that strong." someone said and J watched from the shadows as the man got up and walked over to a baby swing that was on the floor. In front of it was one of his henchmen who dressed up as an overgrown rabbit, his head down and both of the rabbit ears in the hands of Eve who was trying to stick them in her mouth as the swing went rapidly back and forth.

"You'd be surprised, this kid's got a grip." the man on his knees complained.

"What you expect, she's the boss's kid. Cute and vicious."

"God can you imagine when she's older? Gotham ain't gonna be safe."

"From who? From her or us?" That caught J's attention and he moved a little further into the living room.

Even Frost was watching, his neutral expression softer for once, a hint of a smile on his face as the men watched Eve toying with the rabbit.

Finally they got her grip off the ears and the mask pulled off the man. He gasped for breath and made a scene of falling to the ground.

Eve was grinning, a little laugh coming out as she continued to swing.

"That should not be as cute as it is." someone commented.

Frost looked up and saw his boss staring at them but when J put his finger to his lips he made no move to get up.

Eve had been changed into a clean outfit, emerald green. A dress with a matching jacket and hat.

"Hey Eveie? Ya gonna be a big bad gangsta when you grow up?" the man who'd pried her hands from the rabbit ears asked in a almost playful voice.

Eve laughed again.

"Yeah she is, gonna make super heroes tremble and pull off big heists. Hey don't forget, I'm your uncle Skylar and I've been working for your dad for a while now, when you own Gotham, don't forget to offer me a job."

"Like she'd hire you." Someone else laughed.

It was fascinating to watch, they were acting like Eve had been here her whole short life. As if they'd seen her every day for the last two months and that she knew them with trust.

"Nah, you know the first person she's gonna hire is Frost."

"I sincerely doubt that." Frost said getting up.

"Not you man, your future kid."

Jonny paused and gave the man a dirty look.

"Oh come on, we saw Shelly, she's got that look women get when they want a baby."

Jonny rolled his eyes at the man and walked up to the swing turning it off.

"Aw man, she was having fun."

"More like you were having fun." Frost corrected.

He piked the infant up, she didn't fuss like she had the night before. Somewhat used to him now that Shelly had shown him how to hold her properly.

Eve faced the hallway where J was and she instantly started making excited sounds, laughing and cooing for him.

He grinned at her and held his hands out, no one else had noticed him yet.

He moved forward and she continued her excited exclamations until he was close enough that the others noticed, they tensed for a moment before seeing that he wasn't paying them any attention.

The boys were well trained to ignore anything personal the Joker did in his home.

Frost turned around and transferred Eve back into her father's arms.

She cooed and latched onto him with the ease of any trusting child, he chuckled at her obvious affection.

"Daddy's girl." One of the boys said with amusement. J turned towards him with a half sneer.

"Oh, got something to say there?"

"Sorry boss." The man got nervous.

"No, say it." He insisted, coming forward, that predatory way he had that they all feared.

"Just, she likes you a lot. A daddy's girl."

The man paled but J started to laugh, throwing his head back, making Eve laugh with him, short bursts of laughter as if she wasn't quite sure why they were laughing but wanted to share the sound.

J looked down at her clothes. "Who dressed her?"

"The girls." they all said with a laugh. J regarded all of them.

"I took her down stairs, the dancers helped pick out the outfit." Jonny explained, almost apologetically. "They finally decided on this one."

"After how many?"

"I lost count." He admitted.

J had a lot of clothes himself, as many as Harley but he could see why the women were fawning over Eve like they were, why they'd dress her up, treat her like she was a tiny doll.

She had that magic about her, you looked at her and people were drawn to her like moths. Even these hardened criminals who would on an order kill anyone elses child, they wanted to be around her, they wanted to see her smile, see her happy.

Eve was wrapping them all around her fingers, just by existing, just by being who she was. As if she were her own force of nature.

It was a perfect recipe of power and might, attraction and something else, something that was her own secret, something he was sure Harley knew the answer to.

For months no one had laughed up here, no one had done anything even remotely entertaining but here they were, these men who would rather be down stairs trying to get with the women, they were sitting up here trying to entertain his daughter who was only two months old.

He had to wonder, how much power would she have over them when she was older? What would these men who had proven their loyalty to him a long time ago do for her? In her name?

"You ready?" he whispered to her, looking down at the gray blue eyes of this little storm.

Frost grabbed J's jacket and they left but before the elevator closed J barked out at the boys.

"Get back to work, I don't pay you to sit around playing with baby toys."

The strange power Eve had didn't stop when they got downstairs, several of the girls ran over to look at her, normally they kept their distance from him but it was as if he didn't even exist.

They cooed and fawned over how adorable she was, how cute her little hat was and how they'd take her shoe shopping later.

He had to growl at them to get them to back off, angering him a little that they suddenly forgot he existed but even after that when he was walking away with the baby and Frost in tow, they were calling out to the baby.

"Bye Eveie."

"Who named her that?" J asked when they got to the car, he wasn't taking the sports car today, he needed something a little less conspicuous. Instead of getting in the drivers side, he climbed into the passenger seat with Eve still in his arms. Her new car seat already hooked up in the back, still unused.

"Don't know boss, they just started to call her Eveie."

"They start calling her Ivy and I'm going to blow the place up." He growled, repulsed at the idea that they'd call her after that bitch.

They drove through Gotham, no one knowing that they were sharing the road with the joker, his windows tinted black. Eve watched the lights of the sun reflect on the buildings and J kept his eyes on her as she discovered her city.

 _You weren't born here princess but this is your city, this is your home._ He thought to himself.

She should have been born here, she should mark her birth in this place but she didn't, he'd have to make that alright, he'd have to somehow fix that for her. Be enough for her, do something that the city wouldn't forget.

Yet, he still didn't want her far away, he didn't want to share her with anyone.

Except Harley.

"Did you know it's illegal to be in the front seat with the kid unless your the mother and breast feeding them?" Jonny said with a casual air about him.

"See princess, being a criminal already." J teased his daughter as she watched the world go by. "If you're lucky, the good men of the GCPD will pull us over, they should meet you."

Eve just kept looking out the window. Fascinated by the buildings.

Her eyes shouldn't have been so sharp and J knew that, except, they seemed keener than they should be, she could see much clearer than any child her age. He wondered if that was something she'd inherited from the chemicals or if, it had something to do with that injection site.

"Have they called you with any news?" J asked after a long silence. "I want that woman found."

"It's as if she disappeared, no one knows who she is, no one's seen her again. Only thing I can come up with is that she went out the window but it's a long way down from the floor she was on."

"That's not good enough Jonny boy, I want her found, I want whoever she works for too."

Someone knew who she was, someone had to know.

He looked back down at Eve.

She knew. She'd been with them, she knew the woman's real name, she knew why they'd done whatever they'd done but she was the one person who couldn't give him answers, no matter what he did.

Then again, if she could tell them. She'd tell them where Harley was, she knew that too. She knew exactly where her mamma was.

J pressed his head against the window, looking at what Eve was staring at.

"You like the city Eve?" He asked absently, as if Jonny weren't there. "Good, we're not moving to the country."

He'd bring her out later, on his own, show her the important places in Gotham she would have to learn one day. Introduce her to her home town, the only place in the world for someone like him.

The Iceberg lounge was closed but that didn't matter, they were expected. Jonny got out and walked around to open J's door. The clown handed his daughter to his second and got out, not reclaiming her as he walked casually tot he entrance.

The other car pulled up and the boys went to join J at the entrance, except for two who came and opened the trunk, pulling out a red stroller and a purple diaper bag.

Things that seemed very out of place with the rest of the trunk's assortment of weapons and equipment.

"I'm waiting." J called from the door. Looking back at the car, the boys had some trouble opening the red contraption. He didn't even know why they'd brought it, just carry her.

Still he watched as they placed her in the stroller, locking her in as she stared up at them. She liked his henchmen more as their characters than when they were out of costume, fascinated by the illusion that they were very large toys.

There was definitely something amusing about seeing Frost having to push the stroller towards the entrance,

The door finally opened and one of the Penguin's goons greeted them with a curt nod, though his eyes strayed directly for the stroller and the baby in it who was now busy with a pacifier.

"My boss is waiting for you inside, he wants to... see you before you start your meeting."

J had instructed Jonny not to tell Crane why they had to meet, just that he'd pay him well for it, he'd also told him not to tell the Penguin either.

All anyone knew, was that J wanted some tests done.

They walked through the club, hadn't changed, wasn't as glamorous looking as the Grin and bare it, or any of the other places J owned but it had it's charm.

A classic look, older Gotham.

Slow music played as they made their way into the main club area, at least twenty of the Penguin's men lounging around, their weapons on the tables, an obvious threat towards them.

He didn't see the bird but that didn't mean he wasn't somewhere around, he was probably lurking somewhere, making sure he was safely out of sight until he was sure this wasn't a set up.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." J sang as he moved towards the bar. Frost hung back with Eve. The two young henchmen standing the stroller as bodyguards.

"Long time no see, old friend." a voice said as the shorter man came out to the bar. "Haven't seen you around."

Penguin spoke with that ice cool demeanor of his, as if they were really friends and not rivals on the best of days, blood thirsty enemies on the worst but even the Penguin knew better than to fuck with the Joker right now. Loosing Harley made him too unpredictable, too unstable even for freaks like them.

He sat down at the bar and called for one of his own boys to get them a drink.

"So, what's all this about."

"Where's Crane?"

"He's here but you'll see him when you talk to me."

"That's not how this works _Abner_."

"It's Oswald and you know it." Penguin corrected with a wicked grin. "And you might be the self proclaimed king of Gotham city J but I'm still its god father, so how about we cut the crap and you tell me why your here."

As if sensing that her moment had come, Eve squealed happily in her stroller. Catching the attention in the room.

Penguin turned and stared at the place where the guards flanked her. Keeping out of the direct view of everyone but the sounds she made were too clear to mistake for anything else.

J enjoyed the shock that plastered itself on the man's face, he was enjoying that look more and more.

"Jonny, bring the princess." J called without looking in their direction.

Frost took Eve to the bar, her bodyguards walking on either side of the stroller with wary expressions.

"You found her?" Penguin asked in disbelief.

"Last night." J drawled, taking the drink from the bartender and sniffing it, grape soda.

Oswald looked into the stroller, examining the infant carefully, she was trying to reach a hanging strand of toys that one of the girls had put to entertain her when she was in the stroller. She had a fascination with teddy bears.

"How?" J was curious that no one had come running to tell the man about last night.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." J said, downing the rest of his drink, pushing his glass to the bar tender and motioning for him to give him more.

"Try me." Penguin looked away. "You sure this is your kid?"

"Jonny." That was all J said as he took his second drink.

Frost took Eve out of the stroller and with the help of her guard, took off her jacket. Revealing her tiny slender arms. She grunted as they moved her and tried to reach down for the bear she'd caught her eyes on but she didn't cry.

Frost brought her forward and showed Penguin her left arm where the red ink of her nickname shone against her pale skin.

"Honey bun." He mused. "Harley's doing I'm sure."

"Course." J grinned. "Ain't that right princess, your mama gave you that piece of ink."

Eve's eyes went right for J, focused on him completely.

"So what you need from Crane?" Oswald took his own drink, subduing whatever shock he might have about the infant. Glancing back at her a few times as he waited for an answer.

"My business." He hissed with a smile.

"My club."

"Well it's not my fault that old scarecrow likes it here."

"The bat doesn't come this way too often, he knows his place. Better for these sorts of meetings."

"I want the bat to know." J said suddenly and everyone tensed. "I want him to know she's here, I want him to see her, I want him to understand the mistake he's made."

There was a dangerous tone to his voice now, a madness, a rage that was dark and deadly. Frightening.

"J, you want to play with fire that's your business but you do it somewhere else, not here."

"Someone's done something to her, I want Crane to find out what." He said slowly, his voice still dangerous.

Penguin didn't reply to that, he didn't need to. It didn't surprise him, whoever held Harley Quinn wouldn't miss the opportunity to have a crack at the kid. He looked back at her. Eve laying across Frost's chest as if it were her own personal pillow, still staring at her father with... adoration.

"What's her name?"

"Eve." J said, glancing back at his daughter.

"Eve." Penguin repeated the name. "Fitting, very, biblical."

"Think more as in, the Eve of something." J corrected the meaning of the name, the way he saw it. The reason why it was Eve.

"Well hello Princess Eve." Oswald said with a hint of almost respect to the little girl.

She looked in his direction, her eyes focusing on him in the same way she seemed to look at the rest of the world. Understanding nothing but remembering it all.

"Smart little bird." Oswald commented. "Like she's trying to peer right into your soul those eyes."

It was true, you got that feeling when she looked at you. Like she was reading into your soul.

"So Crane, now."

"Carlos, get Scarecrow." Penguin called to one of his men, still staring at Eve's eyes. "She's got your eyes, fearless little thing."

"Careful." J said with a smirk. "You might get lost in the chaos."

Penguin scoffed and looked away. "Figures you'd give the world the next generation of chaos and damnation."

Both men finished their drinks, if Penguin was after a chess game of wills he wasn't in the position to win today, J wasn't in the mood, he could see it and the child seemed to amplify the situation, every time he looked in her direction, she was either looking at him or looking at J and the expressions were very different and very distinct.

She adored J but she had nothing for him.

"You realize that if the police or the legal system figures out you have that girl, they'll do everything in their power to take her from you. You're not exactly, father material."

"They'll face the same fate as Whale if they disrespect me like that." J stood, hearing footsteps coming from another room.

"You can't tell me you actually want this, that you actually want to be that child's father."

To answer his question, J held out his arms with no emotion and Frost handed Eve over to him. She made a humming sort of sound and found her favorite spot on his chest, sighing deeply.

"You tell me."

The Joker was the worst of them, he was the most dangerous because everything he did had no predictability to it, he did things just because he could. He could make them rich or he could bring them all down back to nothing. They all knew it, they all had to admit that J held that over them all.

He was a walking tornado waiting to happen but seeing him with that baby in his arms, it didn't make him seem more human. On the contrary, it actually scared Oswald to look at it.

That baby trusted the Joker, she lay on him with the ease and safety none of them had ever experienced and she loved him, Penguin had seen that look before, he'd seen the way children looked at their parents. She had that same look to her, complete adoration, love, faith and trust for him.

That wasn't right, even his own child shouldn't feel that. No one should.

What did that make this child who didn't have the sense to fear her psychotic chaotic father? What would Crane make of her?

He'd find her fascinating, her fearless demeanor, the happiness on her face to be with the Joker.

He wanted to say something about strange behaviors but it would be in poor taste, J had behaved, as behaved as the Joker ever was going to get and he might even get to keep the lounge open tonight, no need to replace walls.

Scarecrow walked in, even without his mask, the villain had a strange look to him, a sign that he'd never meant to be normal.

He didn't stop walking when he saw the baby, he didn't even look surprised.

"Well this is, an unexpected appointment Joker, you do realize I'm not a pediatrician." He smiled and Eve fidgeted in J's arms. "I can recommend several if you'd like."

"Cut the crap." J barked, getting impatient. "I make the jokes around here."

"And an impressive specimen she is." Crane stared more carefully at the child, focusing on her eyes. "I assume you've come for me to check the girl over?"

J rolled his head lazily but he didn't miss the way Eve tensed in his arms. Her fingers gripping into his shirt, as if worried that he would hand her over to the man. She didn't like him.

"Are you afraid little one?" Crane leaned forward and spoke directly to the infant. She made a whimpering sound and rubbed her face into J's jacket but didn't cry.

"Interesting." Jonathan mused as the girl looked back up at him. J couldn't see her eyes but he could see Crane's. He watched as they darkened, pleasure, excitement turning his eyes almost black as he looked at the girl.

 _You'll have to face this honey, I won't save you from the darkness, face it. Show them what you're made of._

Eve didn't cry, she just stared at him until she yawned, suddenly uninterested in the scarecrow and his fascination with her fearlessness.

Penguin sighed, feeling the tension ease. Eve turned away from Crane and started to idly play with J's necklace.

Her message clear.

 _You bore me, go away._

J smirked at the man and shifted so that he could hold Eve more easily.

"Guess you didn't pass the test Crane, my girl's done with you." He said in a guttural whisper. "So, we in business or what?"

"Well that depends on the business you're after, what is it you want?"

"Not here." he glanced in Penguin's direction. "Somewhere, private."

"As you wish." Scarecrow turned around and started walking back the way he'd entered. "Oswald, you don't mind if we use the back room?"

"Fine with me." he said and glanced at the girl. "She's brave, like her mother."

That was a very, very bad thing.

 _Belle Reve_

Caroline stormed in, she was furious, at herself, at Harley, at Logan. At everyone.

God, she'd done this, she'd let Harley use her and now everything could go to hell.

Worse, Harley just might get her wish, she might not see Eve again.

Until...

What would happen then? How long until Joker found her? Then what?

Waller would kill them all for this, in a heart beat.

She hadn't lied when she'd told Harley that the people used to retrieve missing people were good, they were excellent at their jobs but there was that chance, that very good chance that they might not get Eve back at all.

Had they performed the injections?

God, if they had... was Eve alright? Had it been done right? Was it taking effect?

The procedure was experimental, it was dangerous too but a necessity. One Caroline very hypocritically would never allow her son to undergo.

Did that make her bad?

No matter how many times she told herself it was for a greater good, she couldn't push the nightmares away, of her own child being used like they were willing to use Eve.

And the others...

"I need to see her." Caroline said to Griggs when he met her.

"Not happening." He said firmly. "Look, she's been a mess since you left. We had to get everything out of there, she's attacked six guards, she won't stop her crying and screaming."

 _Oh, I bet she won't stop._ Caroline pushed past him.

"Hey, you can't just go in there." Griggs tried to stop her but Caroline turned and faced him, a very severe look in her eyes. Griggs backed away as she spoke.

"This is an order beyond your station Griggs, deal with it."

"Look, I don't know what sort of Frankenstein's experiment you're doing but at the end of the day, this prison is my responsibility."

"And Harley is mine right now." Caroline countered and spun on her heel, making her way past the guards.

A tattoo, how could she have missed that damn tattoo?

" _I want my puddin to see it..."_ Yeah, he'd seen it alright. Every criminal in Gotham city had seen the damn thing. Maybe even the whole country.

That clown was going to get them both killed.

She should have never helped her.

Caroline came to stand in front of Harley's cell, the blonde was crouched in the corner of her cell, like Griggs had said. Everything was removed, even her mattress.

"Proud of yourself there?" She asked the woman. Feeling her anger rising. "You got what you wanted."

Harley looked up and for a second, Caroline was surprised to find tears in her eyes. She'd been crying.

"Where's my baby?" Harley asked weakly. "What have you done with my baby?"

"Harley, cut the bullshit." Caroline wasn't falling for it again. No more help, no more breaking the rules.

"Where's my baby?!" Harley demanded again. "Where did you take her, why isn't she here with me?"

"I don't buy this anymore Harley." Caroline declared, pacing back and forward. "You know perfectly well where she is."

Harley put her head on her knees and started to cry, loud sobs that sounded, very real.

"You took her away from me, you promised you wouldn't take her away." she cried.

If she was acting, she was doing a really, really good job of it.

The tears were real, Harley's emotions were everywhere. The longing to hold her baby was real, there was nothing faked about that. She meant every tear she shed, her hormonal levels off the charts.

She could name them all, the chemicals in her head that were making her crazier than she should be.

Eve kept them at bay, the maternal changes that could cause postpartum depression in mothers. In her, full blown psychosis, not a jump at all. Just a new state of being.

One to exploit, one to use to her full advantage.

She cried because it came to her like breathing, she sobbed in pain because she was in pain. Her heart aching at what she'd sacrificed for her child, for her puddin but she wasn't like other mother's who believed their children were possessed. She would never, ever hurt her baby.

No, it came in a different form. It rattled with her voices, the aspects of her brain that were readjusting themselves to make room for a new fragment.

The mother.

Caroline confirmed her greatest desire, Eve had found her way to her puddin. They were together, he had her safe and sound, just like she'd wanted but now what?

The feeling was almost unbearable, the loss. Joy and misery mixed together to make a new emotion.

"Where's my baby?" she begged, looking back up at the woman again, her agony evident in her face and Caroline couldn't help but feel concerned now.

That wasn't faking.

Except Harley was in complete control of this new thing, she held it in her mind like putty and she felt it adapt inside of her.

Because for all the pain it caused, it didn't hurt the way someone might think.

There was pleasure too, glorious pleasure in the idea of Eve living at home, sleeping in a real bed. Being doted on, because she knew that everyone loved her. Everyone would love her, the city would love her little face, her perfect fingers, her beautiful eyes.

Her puddin would hold her and he'd never want to let her go. She knew those things as fact, as solid truth that she could hold onto.

 _She's already made puddin love her, the girls will fawn all over her, the boys will fall too. My honey bun will be a true princess, she's safe now._

"Harley, where is he?" Caroline asked. "Please, make this easy and I can help you."

"Where's my baby?" she asked again, more desperate. _I will never tell you where they are._

"Harley." Caroline repeated, more firmly. "Where is Joker, where did he take Eve?"

"Where is my baby?" _You'll never find him with my help. I'll never let you have them._

"Harley, help us get your baby back and she'll be back in your arms."

" _You think I want her back here?_ "Where is my BABY?"

Harley had gotten up, coming closer every time she repeated herself.

It wasn't hard being crazy, she'd always been insane, so insane in fact that she was perfectly clearly sane. She saw the world like Joker, she loved to play with people, she did it well, they were so very easy and Caroline was no exception.

 _We're not friends, you'll hurt us, you want to hurt my baby. You're weakness is what got her home. I don't trust you, you will not have her if I can help it._

"Harley, they will kill him." Caroline warned her. "The people they've sent don't play games, they will retrieve her from him and they will murder every person who's been in contact with her."

Caroline's heart rate was racing now. Oh god, if they gave Eve the first injections, they would have to kill everyone who came in contact with her, they'd have to or...

Harley leaned against the bars and lowered her voice.

"Where's my baby?"

 _What are you afraid of little girl?_

"Harley, Eve is in danger, your lover, your boyfriend will die. That isn't a threat, that is a promise. Tell me where she is and I can get her back safely and no one has to die."

"People always die Carrie, it's life but you still haven't answered my question." she glared at her, her blue eyes shining with madness and mirth. "Where... is... my... baby?"

Caroline threw her hands up and growled in frustration.

"Your baby is in the city of Gotham Harley and she is with your fucking PUDIN!"

Harley started to laugh, god it felt so good to hear the words, it felt so good to hear it confirmed.

She laughed harder in delight and collapsed to the ground, rolling onto her back and hugging herself in hysterics.

Home, she was home.

 _Be safe my honey bun, I love you. Tell daddy I love him._

Back in the Iceberg lounge, as J prepared to follow Crane into the back, Eve suddenly put her head up, looking around her. Crying out in surprise, as if something had startled her.

No one else could hear it, no one but the small child who now wrestled in her father's arms. A sound, familiar, loved and missed.

Eve could hear her mother laughing, as if she was in the room with her.

"I love you honey bun." Harley whispered into the air, still laughing loudly.

Eve started to hyperventilate, breathing heavily in excitement as she heard her favorite sounds. The heart beat of her father, the laughter of her mother, both things the child loved.

Mommy, daddy. Hers.

Both of them hers.

J looked down at her as she squirmed, he recognized something in that fight. Something very familiar.

It was the same way he got when he thought he heard Harley's voice, the racing in his heart, the inability to breath right.

"Miss mommy?" he whispered to her as they followed the master of fear into the back. Jonny following close behind, the boys reluctant to leave the baby so weakly guarded.

"I miss her too." He confessed, very, very quietly.

At the sound of J's voice, Eve finally calmed down and gripped onto his shirt.

She gave a long disappointed whine, not seeing her mother, saddened by it, heartbroken that it wasn't real.

Heartbroken, Eve closed her blue eyes and J felt tears fall down her face, hitting his skin as they moved. He didn't look down, he didn't have to.

She didn't scream this time, she didn't make a sound.

He just squeezed her a little tighter, glad he had an extremely good bluff.

He had his princess, now he had to find his queen.

A/N I literally finished writing and editing this fifteen minutes ago. I rewrote it four times in the past three days. Why? My program decided to be a pain and I kept going back and restarting it. Though, i'm pleased with how it turned out. I had a moment whee I was like, oh crap, how am I gonna link all this but finally it came to me. Something that was said in another of my stories review that other characters should be involved. And I thought why not, it's Gotham. So I went with more of the tv series Gotham penguin and the movie version of scarecrow, the performances of those two was very well done and to me much more believable than the comic and cartoon. You guys may not agree with me but well, that's just me. If you guys want to see these characters or others in the other stories, just let me know. I'd love to know what you guys think.

So yes, Eve got her nickname from the boys. I wanted her to have that natural charisma, bethe kind of baby that brightens the room shes in. You know, if J and Harley were 'normal' she'd grow up to be I dunno, something wonderful, something that you'd look at her if she was your daughter and smile proudly when she got her college degree or when she walked down the isle at her wedding. But... well this is Gotham city and they are definitely not us. So, definitely gonna rock the foundations of the city I think before we're done.

Oh, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sunflowerseeds51, congratulations on the announcement. Whatever your baby is, I only hope what any parent should hope for their children. That they be healthy and happy. Everything else wil come with time. Enjoy the chaos that will come with that kid, it's a roller oaster that will definitely send you into crazy places but well Harley could tell you, it's totally worth it.

Anyway, you guys know the drill, double digit reviews and you get the next hostage. Hahaha. "runs to the next door." Ya guys coming?


	11. The will of pain

A/N Okay my dear guests, please listen carefully. This chapter is INTENSE I cried three quarters of the way writing it. Keep your tissues AND your comfort snacks close by, please keep your hands and legs inside the ride as the dark shadow monsters haven't been fed yet. Also, please do yourself this favor. At the beginning of the chapter, you want to read it with Demi Lovato's love of a daughter, again not for the lyrics fully but the feel. Also at the end, you want Katy Perry's rise. I recommend a cover that is done by a group called SUPERFRUIT though the original works too. "Takes all your tickets"

Enjoy ladies and gentlemen.

Chapter 11 – The will of pain

J walked out of the room and headed to the stairs that lead to the basement. He growled in frustration as he paced back and forth.

Four hours, if this was Crane's idea of a doctors joke, it was a really bad one.

"Dr Crane, you are testing my patience and I have very little of it." He called from the top of the stairs. "You keep me waiting any longer and you'll force me to show you some of my tricks."

Crane didn't answer him but he could hear the scarecrow working.

Eve was in her stroller, sucking on a pacifier, clutching one of J's larger rings he'd handed her to sooth her.

She was mad at him and that bothered him.

Crane had to stick her twice, once in her arm but there hadn't been enough blood coming out of her small veins. So he'd stuck her leg.

She'd looked up at J with eyes that screamed up at him as she cried in pain. _Help me, why are you letting him hurt me?_

She was still vexed and hadn't allowed him to rest her on his chest like she had before. She'd only stopped whimpering and crying when he'd let her have the ring.

She waved it in her fingers like a rattle and even dropped it like it meant nothing to her but her grudge was clear.

 _You betrayed me, I'm angry at you._

He walked back into the room and saw that Eve was yawning sleepily.

She hadn't slept since before they'd come, she hadn't taken a nap and she obviously needed to sleep but she couldn't.

He walked up to the stroller, his men busy watching the TV, waiting for the results with the same boredom he felt.

He got on his knees in front of her and leaned in.

"You still mad at me princess?" He asked, keeping his tone mocking, letting her see that it didn't bother him at all. "You think I'm going to stop you from feeling pain? You'll have to learn quickly. Daddy ain't that sort of man. You'll feel far more pain."

She rubbed her face again, she obviously couldn't sleep and she wanted to.

"You let your mama stick needles into you with ink but two little shots make you hate me?" He asked her with a grin.

He reached a hand in and she grabbed it instantly. Wrapping her fingers around his pale fingers with no hesitation.

Her new message clearer.

 _I forgive you, pick me up._

He didn't pick her up and she didn't cry. The moment was theirs for now and she played sleepily with his fingers, obviously fascinated with his tattoos.

"Grudges make life worth living. They spice things up." He said as she played. "Hold your grudge if you want, daddy can take it."

"Boss, the bat's on TV."

J looked over at the plasma TV on the wall and watched as the caped dark knight chased after one of his fellow criminals though he couldn't see who it was.

J rose from the ground and picked Eve up in his arms. She went more than willingly, proving that she would never be able to stay angry at him for long. She tried to find her sweet spot on his heart but he didn't let her. He turned her around so she could see the TV.

"You see him princess? That's daddy's closest friend and his worst enemy." He whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear him. "Before mommy, he was the only one who understood me, the only one who saw the world like I did. Without him, I couldn't be what I am today, without him I would have never gone to Arkham and met your mommy and I would have never gotten you. So you see, I owe him quite a bit."

Eve leaned back into him, still sucking on her pacifier.

"Except... he made a terrible mistake in our friendship. He betrayed me, he did something so terrible that I can never, ever forgive him. See before, I toyed with him, I played with him but now. Well things have gotten serious. He stole your mommy from me, he took her away instead of returning her to me and in doing that, he stole you too. So he forbid you from being born here in Gotham, he took that right away from my princess."

Crane finally walked back up to the back room, his face as neutral as ever. Never showing what he was thinking or feeling, if the man could actually feel anything.

"I need to see her again." He said, catching everyone's attention.

He was standing by the table they'd been using as an exam table, the plastic still on top of it.

J walked over to him and laid Eve back down like before.

Crane took out a light pen from his pocket and leaned over Eve's face. He checked her eyes and her mouth carefully, before jotting down notes in a folder.

J leaned against the table with an annoyed look on his face.

"Four hours Crane. Not funny."

"There, there it is." Crane said more to himself. "I wasn't wrong."

"Wrong about what?" J demanded, pushing on Crane's shoulder to get him to pay attention.

He put his pen away and looked up at the Joker, his eyes dark with pleasure and excitement.

"Well, number one, she is most definitely your daughter."

"I don't remember asking for a paternity test Crane." He hissed out like a snake.

"I was curious." Crane said coolly. "If it was really possible for either of you to actually reproduce. It seems, quite possible."

"I'm not giving you anything for your curiosity, so, give me something valuable or I might reconsider your payment plan."

"She's dying." Crane said flatly. His face as serene as ever, no concern for anything.

The room went silent, everyone turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I found a virus strand in her, something I've never seen before. Then again, I've never seen most of what I found in her system. It's unique. I think they meant to-"

Crane didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A hand had gripped his throat, squeezing.

No one moved, not even Crane himself.

J's hand squeezed so tightly it instantly started to bruise the skin of the scarecrow. His grip only tightening as he moved the man backwards. A dark, wild look in his eyes, his teeth bared as he moved.

"Do not... lie to me." He warned the man in front of him.

He loosened his grip just enough to allow Crane to speak. "I am not lying to you, she's dying..."

J's fingers clutched to his throat again, squeezing even tighter this time. A growl erupting from him as he stared the man down.

"Do not lie to me scarecrow." he repeated and again loosened his grip.

"The virus is killing her, it'll attack every one of her body's functions within a month and she'll..."

Both of J's hands were on his neck now and he'd shoved the man to the ground. He climbed on top of him and tightened his hold, Crane started to turn blue as oxygen was denied. Still the fucked up doctor managed to look calm, unfazed by the fact he was being killed by the Joker.

"Don't lie, do not lie to me." J repeated. His eyes growing wilder, rage, panic, fear, desperation shining through without control.

Crane smiled as he tried to catch his breath, air that J was deny him.

Jonathan reached up and patted J almost sympathetically as he was choked.

He was not afraid of him, he was not afraid to die. He welcomed it, just like J did, just like any of them did.

When Crane started to laugh, J loosened his grip to allow him to speak again.

"I wondered... I wondered if it were possible, if you'd ever let go of it." He laughed and turned his head to the side, taking deep breaths. "I thought for sure when you lost the love of your life that we'd see it, I was mistaken... it seems that it was something else that you needed to break. It's a beautiful thing to watch Joker, thank you for letting me see it, feel it... Kill me if you wish, I don't think I could get anyone to feel this like you have. Not even the Bat."

J growled angrily at him but he didn't squeeze again.

"It's almost decadent, your fear. Like a wine that's been finely aged. The perfect amount of time to ferment, to change. Years of it that you've bottled up, denied yourself, like a pressure pot that's steaming and ready to enjoy. It just needed that last ingredient. It wasn't the fear of a man loosing his love that could turn you, it was the love of a father. Such a perfect thing, something neither of us could comprehend. We are fatherless boys because our kind isn't granted such things but your daughter, well... she'll die knowing her father loved her."

J balled up his fist and punched Crane's jaw, his ring leaving a nasty gash on his face.

Crane only laughed at the pain.

Again J hit him, harder, more viciously.

Suddenly it wasn't just what he'd said that made him angry, no it was everything.

Months of grief, of bottled up emotion that he couldn't fully grasp.

Harley, Eve, alone. The bat taking them away from him, the world denying him what he wanted. Feeling fucking human because of these females and yet feeling so much more than human with them as well.

Not knowing who he was before, feeling it tease the surface, the few flickers of images distorted. People replaced with the people he loved, Harley and now Eve.

Months of weakness.

It didn't matter that Crane wasn't the one who'd injected Eve with some killer virus, it didn't matter that he wasn't the one who'd allowed Harley to give birth in a cell. It wasn't his fault that they'd taken her away but none of that mattered.

It didn't matter.

He wanted it to be his fault, he wanted it to be all his fault because he was underneath him right now, he was there and he was a willing punching bag. Because if it wasn't him, then there was only one other person to blame and J didn't want to do it.

Because it was his own fault.

He'd left her in the car, pregnant. He should have known she was pregnant, he had known the first time. He'd known almost days afterwards so why hadn't he known with Eve? Because he hadn't wanted to know, because he hadn't wanted to allow himself to feel. Feelings were weakness, he'd thought that. He'd left her there, thinking it would be fine. She'd come home or he'd go get her at Arkham but no, she'd been taken away and with her the little ball of chaos inside her belly.

Alone, they'd been alone, she'd suffered through tests, through things he should have been there for alone.

Eve was born in a cell, a cage and Harley had done that alone.

Still his girl had made sure their child knew him, that she loved him by sight, by sound and touch. Fear? No, this wasn't fear, this was something else. Something far worse.

Eve was dying?

No, she wouldn't die. He wouldn't allow it, he couldn't loose her.

It didn't matter right now, he wasn't the king of Gotham, he wasn't the Joker. Not right now, not right this second as he took out his rage on the man in front of him.

He was her father, he was the only one who could get her to sleep here, the only one she trusted enough to close her eyes completely. Because already at two months old she had no reason to trust, she had reasons to doubt the world but not him, not her father, not her mother.

She had them, she trusted them. She was their future and they were taking her away, they were killing her.

"Fix her." J stopped long enough to bark that out. "Now."

Crane gasped and laughed harshly. "I can't."

Another hit.

"There is no... curing it."

Again.

"It's too... quick."

J didn't care where his blows landed, his hands were heavy for as slender as they were and he put all his power behind them.

"I couldn't even make a vaccine." Crane grinned at him, his whole face bloody.

"Fix her."

"No, I can't." Crane didn't even try to defend himself. He was enjoying himself, he was enjoying this.

No one came to help him, no one tried to save him. Everyone watching as J beat the man who'd declared the princess of Gotham a walking corpse.

Frost walked over to her, she was whimpering quietly on the table.

She was exhausted but the sounds of flesh connecting with flesh had caught her attention.

Frost picked her up in his arms and held her as gently as his hands could. The little girl had only been with them two days but he could sense the loss already, she'd done something... in those two short days she'd brought something back with her, she'd brought J back, she'd brought them back.

For months they'd all been lost, criminals who questioned their purpose. Something they'd never done before, they'd never questioned themselves before. Not even when J was in Arkham or Blackgate. They never questioned their place in the world but when Harley was taken, she'd taken that with her, she'd taken J's soul with her and this little girl had brought it back for him.

She was so easy to care for, hardened monsters looked at her and were drawn to her like guard dogs.

Frost hadn't assigned her two guards, they'd assigned themselves.

She was a piece of them that they could hold onto, their pasts, the families they'd left behind to follow the Joker. She'd stared at him and felt no fear, doing what none of them could without practice and she'd made him love her.

How could they not grow so quickly attached to her?

"Save her." J didn't stop this time, he kept hitting Crane wherever he could, the violence coming so naturally, so easy.

This was familiar, this feeling of hate, of utter desperation and blood lust.

He embraced it, this man would do as he wanted, he would do it or die.

Crane shook his head. managing to still speak. "She'll save herself or die."

That caught J's attention. He stopped again and sat up.

"What?"

"The virus, is meant to kill, I... don't know what it is..." He coughed up blood. "They want her to fight it herself... they... miscalculated her strength."

"Are you telling me she can survive this?" J barked angrily.

"No, she doesn't have the resistance, they thought that being your child, it would be... enough." He choked on more blood and turned his head, his face a disaster. "The only other thing I recognized is your venom, they gave her a strand of it but the formula is incomplete."

"What?" J grabbed Crane's shirt and pulled him roughly upwards.

"They're missing the main ingredient, obviously they couldn't get it." He caught his breath.

J slammed him back down on the ground. The main ingredient in his venom was the chemicals from ACE.

A cry brought J back to reality.

He turned to where Frost was holding Eve, she was staring down at him, her eyes full of tears and her cries a desperate whimper.

She was afraid.

Of what? Of him? No, she wanted him to come to her. Her cries were for him to protect her. As if she somehow knew what Crane was saying about her.

He got up and came to stand in front of her. Snatching her out of Frost's arms without thinking. His hands covered in blood. "Hey, hey, hey. There isn't any need for all that princess."

No one spoke, only Crane's harsh breathing piercing the silence.

"Daddy has you princess, daddy has you. Daddy isn't going to let you die, no, he isn't. You're going to be fine. Daddy's going to make this son of a bitch cure you."

"You must have some issues listening." Crane coughed as he got up onto his knees. "I can't save her, no one can."

"How long?"

"The virus is not active yet, it's strange. I believe... the other formulas in her system are keeping it at bay, the minute she starts showing symptoms though it'll be too late. She'll either survive it or she won't. Months if she's lucky, weeks if she's not."

J moved to the table and grabbed the notes Crane had made, reading over the results himself. He didn't know most of this either, none of it made any sense, even the virus was outside his realm of understanding. It didn't read like any virus he'd ever seen before but there was one thing he could see, one thing he knew very well.

They had fucked it up, they had designed a generic version of his personal poison, they'd injected it into his daughter with the hopes that it would boost her resistance to this virus, for what purpose he didn't know or care. Still, something clicked.

He'd been thinking for the past two days why they would keep Eve in a cell with Harley, wherever she was, no government would allow that but they had.

Harley's milk, they had assumed that Harley's milk would give her the remaining resistance she needed.

If he hadn't retrieved her, they would have watched her die and there would have been nothing anyone could have don to save her but as J looked down at his child who'd stopped whimpering and was starting to grow very heavy in his hands as she finally found the place where she could sleep, an idea occurred to him.

The formula was incomplete, what if...

"Get the car." He growled at Frost and then looked at Crane. "Bring him with us."

 _New York city Manhattan._

Terry sat on the patio of the cafe, sipping her coffee as she waited for her guest to arrive. Hoping that he would, there was never a guarantee that he would answer her. They had a strange arrangement at the best of times.

She couldn't do this alone, she'd tried all of yesterday to find out where the Joker was hiding with the child but no one was talking. Either they had no clue that Eve was even found or they weren't talking.

It was frustrating, she'd searched for people with cloaking abilities who were easier to find than this two month old baby.

She glanced at the file she'd taken from Logan's belongings earlier that day. He wasn't pleased to see her, he never was but she was saving his ass so he'd tolerate her presence until this was done and the baby was back in their possession.

She read down the list of information she had on Eve and her current situation.

She didn't know how much this would help, they had no idea how she was reacting to the treatment, if she was resisting it or if it was killing her.

Either way, Terry had to get to her before it started taking effect. Sarah had said it would take weeks before they saw any results, yet that was an adult, not an infant who's immune system was very delicate and raw.

They were placing a lot on the child's heritage. On her mother's ability to pass on her own immunizes but would Harley be able to survive that thing? If they gave Harley the same stuff, would she live?

Terry thought it was too much, she thought they'd taken a big risk in creating the thing they had but if it worked...

"You put too much faith in science Terry." a voice said, she smiled without looking up and closed the file.

"No, I question it too much to have any faith in it." she admitted and then looked up. He was tall and dark skinned, his eyes a dark brown and his smile a perfect replica of the Cheshire cat. Hiding so many secrets and knowing you could never afford them.

Terry rose from her seat after placing her cup down and opened her arms for a hug.

He laughed a little, a rich sound that made her shiver as he hugged her tightly.

"Long time no see old friend." she said, feeling some strange comfort in seeing him again.

Strangely, he made more sense to her than the people she worked for.

That wasn't a healthy mind set.

"I'd heard you were back in the country."

"Hmm, what else have they been telling you?" she said, pulling away from him with a knowing look.

"Many... things, curious things." He said and Terry offered him the opposite chair and waved down the waiter.

"Would you like something?" she asked as the waiter came running.

The man looked at the young man and placed his order, they watched the boy leave and Terry sat down to stare at him.

"Thank you for coming, I know that you're busy."

"For you Priti, I have all the time in the world. Especially for this."

Terry grinned at him and pushed the file towards him.

"The scientific version of what's going on."

He flipped the file open and read over it, shaking his head wryly before handing it back to her.

"They toy with things they do not have belief in and then they expect it all to go well. Foolish."

"Well, not everyone is as enlightened as we are Linton." she said with a smirk. "How much have they told you?"

"Heaven and hell are rumbling, the world is changing and they sense it."

"Oh, that I'm sure. I'm sure that neither side is pleased with it."

"Irregardless, they will not interfere in this, it is not for either side to touch. This is... something that they are forbidden from."

"By who?" Terry frowned. "Above or below?"

"Both." the man said calmly. "This is not a war between angels and demons Priti, not this time."

"Do they know what's happening?"

"Like I said, the world is changing." the waiter came back with the man's coffee and they waited for him to leave again before Terry spoke.

"It can't be just that, they know what we're doing, they must have something to say."

"Many things but they will not get involved this time. This is... mortal affairs and I believe they wish to see what becomes of it."

"So they'll watch us destroy each other for their entertainment?" Terry shook her head with a laugh. "Well, I suppose it's the right of the divine and the damned to entertain themselves with us."

"The moment we begin to assume we understand them, is the minute we are in trouble Terry, remember that."

"Trust me, I know. I mean no disrespect honestly. I just think it's funny that they're uneasy and still won't get involved."

"The universe is too large a place to meddle each time humanity crosses a brink."

"Well, come on, we have got some very crazy things happening around here. A man who flies, a bat who hunts villains, men who can run as fast as the light and lets not forget the little secrets overseas."

"And yet people question belief."

"Not everyone has that sort of thinking." Terry countered as she touched the folder. "What are they saying about this?"

"They call her the child of chaos, the wild card."

"Poetic, is that just what they're calling her or is that what they think she is?"

"To be honest, they aren't clear on the matter, her future is... fragile."

"Linton... what do you mean by fragile?" Terry leaned closer. "Is she, dying?"

He didn't answer her but the look he gave her was answer enough.

She sighed. "I see, well that was a waste of tax dollars."

"Both sides rumble for her blood Terry, I doubt either will receive it though, thanks to what your people have done to her but that is not what I believe you want from me."

Terry sighed again and got back to business. "Either way, I need to retrieve her."

"Ah so this is... about the agent of chaos."

Terry grinned. "Joker, yes."

"Have you practiced since working for them?"

"No, not really." she admitted and sighed. "I see the world split in two, like them and like you. It's making this difficult."

"Perhaps you need to stop seeing things like they do and seeing them like they really are."

"Sometimes the truth is a bad place to be." she said looking down. "Linton, don't get me wrong. I'm not a good person, I've done things, terrible unforgivable things that have probably earned me a spot in hell but I feel..."

"You've done what you've had to do, terrible as they might be you are still in between."

"The logical side of me says that I must retrieve the child, its' my job, it's dangerous if she does die. The thing inside of her, it will spread and without her filtering it, it'll kill many many souls but the other part, the part that still believes in fate, in a greater universal power... is it coincidence that this happened? Is it fate's hand playing across the board?"

"You already know the answer to that." He said, taking a sip of his drink. "Fate will always have its way, if she is where she is. It is because she was meant to be there. If he has her, it is because he is meant to have her and you are here because this is where you should be."

"And of course the ending isn't written for me." Terry bit her lip and then looked back up at the Voodoo priest. "Can you help me?"

He leaned forward and gave her a very serious look. "It depends on what you want help with Terry, if you want my help in saving the girl from her fate, I am afraid that I cannot help you with that."

"No, I wouldn't ask you to throw your lot to a side." she said firmly. "I just need, I can't find her Linton, I have days, not weeks to find this child and I can't find her. Her city has grown silent, as if it feels loyal to her. No one knows where she is and I've gotten too close more than once. They question why I'm asking and I feel that if I continue chasing lost threads I'll find myself in a situation I can't get myself out of easily. I need, a better way."

She knew he would want a payment for this, she knew it wouldn't be cheap but she feared Waller, she had a very throat cutting personality that she hadn't faced before. Not because the woman would so easily kill her if she could but because there was nothing she wouldn't do, nothing she wouldn't cross to get what she wanted.

"You want me to find her for you?"

"Yes."

"And what else?"

Terry grinned, he could always tell when she was holding back.

"I need, men. The kind you wouldn't miss but who are competent enough to hold a weapon right."

"Can you afford all that?"

"Well, what's the price and I'll put it on my expense account." she teased but they both knew it wasn't money, the men he'd want money for but the other thing, no she'd have to pay him in other ways.

"I will help you find her." He said calmly. Looking out at the city he called his. "Your payment will be to bring me the child before you take her back to your people."

Terry frowned, confused by his request.

"That's, incredibly generous of you Linton, forgive me for being suspicious but why?"

"I wish to look at her face to face, the first, perhaps the only if you fail and the ether is whispering her name. I wish to meet the child that heaven and hell have declared not their problem."

Terry considered his offer, it was possibly the cheapest price he'd ever offered her or the most expensive.

The minute she got the child back she was supposed to leave, head out of Gotham and find a way back to Louisiana without being followed, she might get a pick up somewhere in the middle if she could get to the military base without getting followed but maybe heading to New York would throw them off course.

"How much for the men?"

"You don't understand Terry, I will help you with the men and the child for this price."

She felt her stomach turn, yes this was the most expensive price he'd ever asked of her.

"Linton, do you know something I don't know?"

He grinned. "Of course I do Priti but don't worry, I will help you retrieve the child of the agent of chaos."

Suddenly, the idea of getting her back felt far more foreboding than Terry had anticipated.

 _Gotham city_

J hadn't let her go the entire ride, she'd fallen asleep minutes after getting into the car as Frost drove silently through the now darkened streets.

They'd left the Lounge without a goodbye, without a word. Dragging Crane and his notes with them.

She felt warmer to him, as if she were running a fever but she was just fine.

How could she be dying?

No, she wasn't dying, he wouldn't let her die.

If she did... it would kill Harley.

 _Just Harley?_ His mind taunted. Would it just kill Harley?

 _You aren't allowed to die, I forbid it._ He thought to her silently.

They called him evil, they called him crazy but it was alright for them to give his daughter poisons, for what? To test how she reacted to them? To punish Harley, to punish him?

They stopped in front of the gates, he'd sent the boys back to the club with Crane, ordered them to set him up somewhere where he couldn't just take off and for him to be ready for him when he came back.

Frost opened the window and put in the code. The gates opened and they continued driving in.

"What Jonny?" J asked, not looking at the man, looking out the window at the large building.

"Nothing boss." He said in a low voice. "Want me to go in with you or should I wait out here?"

"Get her car seat out then wait out here." He said in a raw voice as he opened his door and got out. Adjusting Eve so she was cradled in his arms.

Frost did as he was told and J placed the sleeping infant in the seat, not strapping her in.

The night was warm but not unpleasant and J grabbed the car seat from Jonny before turning around and without a word he walked to the building.

This might not do anything, it might even make things worse but he couldn't just do nothing. He'd never been able to just do nothing. It's why he hated Arkham, the place encouraged nothing. He'd never been able to just wait around, he knew that about himself. Even before, he'd been a doer, he'd been a man who couldn't just be still.

He turned on the lights and moved silently through the offices to the main level.

He hadn't come back here since... Harley.

He looked down at the sleeping face of his daughter, her bag slung over his shoulder.

For a second, he had to stop and hold his head with his free hand. A flash of a memory, a younger man, a man he didn't know and yet knew was him. Looking into the mirror with a look that screamed that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Like he didn't know what to do, lost, his future changed because of something he didn't quite understand.

That boy hadn't known what to do, J did. He was not that boy.

Not anymore.

"Come on princess, daddy's gonna make everything right." he promised her, walking down the stairs to the bottom floor.

His intentions were quite different from last time.

He had intended to get rid of Harley once, she'd been so... agitating. Declaring her love, that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him and he'd pushed it away, over and over again he'd run from her.

He'd told her that she had no place in his life, in his world.

He hadn't been able to let her go though, he hadn't been able to let her die and he wouldn't let this baby die either.

His will was tied to them, his power, his life. He needed Harley, he needed this child to do more than exist, because to them he was god and without that belief he was nothing.

J took Eve to a small side room connected to the main factory area, where they worked with smaller amounts of the chemicals, to dilute or make a more concentrated version of it.

There was a large faucet connected to one of the larger vats, he put Eve down on the ground and walked over to it. He used this room when he needed to restock his venom, it was easier than dealing with the vats themselves.

He turned it on, using his strength to pry the tap open, letting the chemicals pour into a large tank. It didn't take long, the yellowish green liquid pouring into the large container with an almost eager ease.

J took off all his jewelry and threw it on a metal table near the door, his gun and holster as well. He removed his jacket and shirt and threw them on top of the rest.

His tattoos glowed a little in the light of the liquid as he moved back to his daughter.

She hadn't woken up yet.

Maybe that would be better, for her not to wake up. She moaned a little in her sleep but nestled herself into his chest and her breathing eased, her body relaxed.

He took everything she wore off and walked to the chemicals that were almost to the top. The faucet had a safety feature that would force it to stop when the tank was ready to overflow.

He could just let her sleep until it was done but...

"Hey, wake up." he ordered as he nudged her.

At first she didn't, it took several attempts but with a whine she finally opened her eyes, she was still very sleepy but she looked up at him and gave him a _What daddy_ look.

"You aren't allowed to die." He said aloud. "You don't get that choice princess, you don't get to die."

She blinked up at him, utterly unaware of what he was saying.

"Daddy's gonna fix ya, it's gonna be bad, really, really bad." he bared his teeth to her.

"It's alright puddin, you have to." Harley's voice whispered to him. "You have to save her, we can't loose my honey bun. Please don't let our baby die."

He moved to the edge of the tank and pulled Eve away from him and held her over the liquid, he knew what it would be like for her, he knew it would be something that would hurt her.

Like Harley had been forced to tattoo her, he had to do this.

"Trial by fire princess, call it a right of passage into daddy's world. You're strong, like mommy and she did this too."

Eve didn't react, she just kept staring at him sleepily.

He lowered her into the chemicals without hesitation, it was better to do it quick.

She went under, he held her as she was there, he could barely see her in the murky liquid. He could hear Harley's voice singing, the lullaby he knew she sang to Eve, to their dead son.

He counted off the seconds in his head, knowing he couldn't just let her dip in and then out.

Would this change her? It had changed him, it had changed Harley, would it change her too?

"Pull her up puddin, she's ready." Harley whispered with a hint of reverence, as if this was some sort of ritual.

J pulled his daughter up from the chemicals.

She was still breathing, coughing violently as the white film of chemical dripped off her tiny body.

She screamed, angrily, viciously. Her eyes still closed as she did.

"There she is." J crooned at her. "That's it, let it out for daddy."

He pulled her against him, not caring that she was covered in liquid. She was breathing, she was screaming and she hadn't lost any strength to it.

He wiped her eyes clean but he knew he would need something else.

Pushing the door open he took Eve to the emergency hazard bathroom, they had a large sink there.

The water steamed the mirrors as he filled up the sink with water. Eve still crying angrily.

He held her, letting her slid into the hot water.

Washing off the chemicals as quickly as he could.

When he and Harley had taken their turn in this burning rebirth, their skin had changed, they had changed but Eve... Her skin had only paled a little, very little and her hair... that had turned only a few shades lighter, not like Harley's, not like his.

As if she'd always been part of it and all he'd done was returned her to her source.

"That's a girl." He soothed. "Daddy had to hurt ya, he had to let you face the fire to help you."

When her eyes were completely clean, Eve opened them and looked up at her father. There was something different in them, there was a new color in them, they were still his gray blue but there were flecks of a dark green now, like lightning streaking in a cloudy sky.

"Hey princess." He grinned at her when she was completely clean, his own arms and upper body rid of all chemicals.

She pouted at him.

She cried the whole way back to the other room but he let her, she had every right to after all. Yet now that it was done he berated himself for not bringing the boys.

He grabbed her bag and dressed her quickly, using the spare outfit they'd packed.

Long pants and a long sleeve shirt.

He put her down in her carrier to get dressed again, watching her as she cried louder, glancing in his direction to make sure he was watching her cry.

"Cry all you want honey."

His heart was racing, he'd felt that feeling before, when he'd watched Harley breath after her lungs filled with chemicals. It was a sense of completion, a feeling like everything was right with the world.

He leaned forward and cupped her small cheek, she didn't feel so warm anymore, even after the hot bath.

He gave her his best hyena smile and buckled her in.

"Lets go home."

A/N I am so sorry this took so many days. A few things happened. My dragon child brought home the flu, so lots of attention required there. Then my demon child got it and well. Lets just say my household all voted that letting me finish this chapter was not gonna happen without a fight. But I hope it was worth the wait.

So I'm gonna publicly address this. I have NOT decided what I'm doing about Eve as a only child or if she's getting JJ back as her little brother. This arc is all I'm thinking about when it comes to this story line. I'll get back to that decision once this is done but until then I'm not even gonna think about it because it's a huge decision that changes the whole story either way. If you love JJ then YAY I love our Jester boy too, he's awesome and really loves to pry minds apart like his mama. If you want Eve to be an only child I respect that but I have not and will not choose either way until after this arc.

So, I am a believer in using all resources available to me. DC is an immense universe and I love incorporating those things together to make a more cohesive story. Also I think it's fun. So for all of my comic book fanatics or if you just know what I've done, I hope you enjoy the cameo and the Easter egg that was placed in the story.

So you are ALL worried about the injection Eve got. Well, you should be. Yes I am going to more thoroughly reveal that one and how it is VITALLY important to the story. Yes, they fucked up on J's venom and honestly. I can say this, if J hadn't gotten her. Eve was going to die. If she died, that would have been very, very bad. Not only because it sort of cuts our story short but for another reason.

I wish I could make this arc longer, I am loving playing with J as a dad. I love Eve interacting and getting her time as a princess, though it's still rough on the honey bun. I really wish I didn't have to do what has to happen really soon but well... it'll hurt me more than it hurts you.

I wanted J to be as real as possible. I want him to be believable not only as the Joker but as Eve's father. I know that a few people don't believe that J would be a good parent and in many ways, you're right but I happen to know for a fact that it's possible for someone like him to be an incredibly protective father. He's gonna mess her up in other ways sure and she's never going to have a normal life with him but I can assure you. Being a sociopath crazy clown like he is, does not mean he doesn't love and adore his princess. Look at his queen. Look at what he's willing to do for her.

Anyway, that's my own beliefs on it. I hope you like where I'm going with all this, I hope you guys stay tuned, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow night. As long as my angel child doesn't get sick too. Sadly we are nearing the end of this arc. "cries sadly" so enjoy it while yous till have tokens.

Please remember, double digits are required for this ride to continue but I love you all and thank you for your support, your comments and everything else.

Also a quick question. What do you guys think purple, blue or green for eve's hair?

"skips off and unlocks large door to next stage of ride, turns to all of you and curtsies theatrically." Ladies and gentlemen, after you.


	12. A garden of storms

Chapter 12 – A garden of storms

 _Once upon a time, a princess was born in a cage. She was born on a day that was not meant for her because she was stronger than the will of those who wanted to use her._

 _She was born to her mother who loved her, who cherished her and would do anything for her. Even let her go._

 _The queen made a plan and with that plan, she got the princess to her father the king of a very powerful, dangerous kingdom and the princess who was magic made the king love her. In days the man who'd never needed anyone couldn't imagine his life without her. All they needed to do now was find the queen and his life would be complete._

 _The princess was sick though, the bad people had given her a monster, tried to sneak it in and because she was magic they thought it was enough to fight it but it wasn't and she was dying._

 _So the king took her to magical waters, where his power and the queen's had awakened and he baptized his daughter in burning liquid._

 _Once upon a time there was a princess and the cage wanted her back._

That was Eve's story, she didn't know it yet. Still that was the legend the little baby had around her. Only two months old, barely big enough to fit into new born clothes and she already was a legend.

In a prison where her mother was being held captive, the criminals all whispered about how the child born among them was now safe and sound in the city of Gotham, her cries were replaced by the screams of her mother who missed her so desperately.

In the city where she now lived, the people whispered too.

The criminals who'd seen her in her father's arms.

The Joker with a baby and that baby so safe, so trusting of the villain.

There were already corpses in her name, already wounded, blood spilled and she'd only been here four days.

She'd been introduced to the founders of crime, though she hadn't been really impressed with some of them and she'd even managed to stir the other side of the coin.

The dark knight, the protector and hero of Gotham knew she was here and to be honest, he wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation.

The joker had a child, that wasn't something anyone should be alright with but the infant's story caught his attention for another reason.

She'd been born to a place where he'd helped send her mother and that baby was innocent, whether her parents weren't, that wasn't the problem. She hadn't done anythign wrong.

He didn't really know how he felt about that either.

Eve didn't care, she didn't understand any of it. Her father's blood tied rivalry with the dark knight, her place in this world, the people who would stop at nothing to get her back.

She wasn't even awake to try to understand.

She'd fallen asleep on the car ride home the night before, holding her father's fingers in her little grip. As if to tell him not to abandon her. Her gray blue eyes had fluttered shut and she hadn't woken back up since.

She didn't flinch when they got out of the car, she didn't cry when the scarecrow who'd been set up in the basement of the club her daddy owned stuck her with more needles to draw more blood from her. She didn't even move when she was stripped of any clothes and rubbed down with ointment to make sure her skin didn't hurt so much when she did wake up.

She just kept sleeping, as if she were the princess in a fairy tale.

It could be days before she woke back up, even weeks. No one really knew the effects of the chemicals on a baby. They only had two subjects to go on and both had slept for days.

Crane had put an IV in her arm to supplement the nourishment she wouldn't get asleep and J's boys had gotten their hands on hospital equipment, monitors that were now hooked up around her crib to keep an eye on her vitals.

Eve hadn't even flinched once when J came into the nursery with his tattoo equipment, quietly taking her arm with a very fine tipped tattoo needle and giving her the second piece of ink in her life.

A DG, daddy's girl.

It was small and it would smudge as her skin changed and grew but he'd make it more elaborate when she was older. For now, that would do.

The IV was held in place with towels and medical tape, so she wouldn't accidentally pull it off if she moved.

She'd been put in a short sleeve onsie, covered in her expensive crib sheets and comforter with her name embroidered on the lining.

The monitors beeped soothingly around her and showed that her heart rate was perfectly normal for her age.

She breathed in calmly and peacefully and whenever Crane came in to check on her he had no change in her condition.

She was fine. Just sleeping.

Eve's nursery was a fantasy made real. Every wall painted to be as entertaining as possible.

The wall closest to her crib was a circus with performers, acrobats, wild animals doing tricks and a female ringmaster. All of them shining and smiling at their audience, her.

The opposing wall was a depiction of Gotham city at it's best. The sky painted dark with a full moon, the city had twinkle lights attacked to the wall to represent the cars on the streets, tall buildings that she'd one day know every name of. Her father's sport's car in the foreground, being chased by the batman.

The two other walls were blasts of different colors in patterns and shapes that she could touch and draw on as she grew up. A door that was meant to be a closet would eventually lead to a full bathroom suit that the boys hadn't started yet.

She had a couch and recliner on the far end of the room with a table in the center, the fabric a deep plum purple.

A bookshelf full of soft toys waited to be played with. Teddy bears of all sizes, wild animals, lions, tigers, pandas and other creatures all stared out. All of them begging to be grabbed and pulled off the shelves.

Another shelf was filled with books, all of them new and ready to be opened and read by little hands and eyes.

Her ceiling was a midnight blue and someone had gone through the painstaking process of painting the galaxies for her, planets and stars, suns and moons all in glow in the dark paint that shone in the dark and sparkled so she could wish on any star she wanted before going to sleep.

She had no closet in this room, no dresser except for her changing table near the window. Her dressing room was being set up next to her mother's dressing room. The boys had spent most of today working on it, her aunty Shelly and the women who worked for her father had gone crazy with buying her clothes. She wouldn't be able to wear them all before she grew out of them.

The penthouse was full of noise as the boys worked but her room was quiet, except for the machines and the soft music that played on the stereo system mounted on the wall.

Eve lived in a small world all her own.

Her only companion was her small stuffed kitty which lay almost protectively against her side. A soothing reminder of her mother, though Eve wouldn't have known how or why.

J came into the room, he hadn't slept since they'd gotten back last night and he'd come into the nursery more times than anyone could count.

He glanced at the monitors but hey hadn't changed since the last half an hour. He looked down into the crib where his daughter lay in peace.

She was still so very small and helpless but he grinned, she was incredibly strong.

He remembered the look Crane had given him when he'd told him what he'd done. How it was impossible that she'd survived it, that it was impossible that the chemicals could simply cure the virus.

He'd eaten his words hadn't he?

" _It's not possible but you cured her."_ Crane had said begrudgingly later, when he'd given J the results he'd already known were true.

His princess was magic, she'd battled the demon and with his help she'd won.

He was the only one not worried about how long she was sleeping, they didn't understand the process and how much it took out of you. Only he and Harley understood it.

He wouldn't be surprised if Eve slept for weeks on end. She was a baby after all, she was only a little two month old baby.

"You're invincible." He praised as he reached into the crib and touched her small pale face.

She was still darker toned than he was or Harley but she'd paled out quite a bit, she looked more porcelain now than she had but still had a slight hue of peach to her complexion.

Her hair wasn't bleached like her mother's and it hadn't taken on any strange colors like his had but it was much, much lighter now. The golden blonde replaced with a more strawberry color now.

She had no blisters through, she had no raw spots or peeling skin. As if she'd absorbed the chemicals into her and was holding them inside of her.

Like she'd been meant to take the dip in them, as if she'd had to be baptized in the fiery liquid to be complete.

He watched as her eyes fluttered, he frowned, she should stay asleep for much longer but at his touch, she reacted. Her head moving from side to side as she broke away from that place of deep sleep.

He didn't move as he watched her wiggle and squirm, he didn't call for anyone either. He just leaned against he rail with his hand where it was and watched as Eve stretched her limbs with a long lazy yawn and her small eyelids fluttered open to reveal gray blue eyes shattered by thin lines of green lightning.

She blinked a few times, yawning again with a loud sound and looked up at him with recognition.

For a brief second he'd concerned himself with the idea that her brain wouldn't manage the chemicals well and that she'd become unfamiliar with him.

She made a sound up at him, almost like her way of greeting him. Her arms waved happily at the sight of his green hair and his face. Obviously not aware of the changes to her body.

She'd just woken up as if taking a nap, not as if she'd taken a very traumatic chemical bath the night before or had tests done on her.

Her face screamed. _Morning daddy, where's breakfast?_

J grinned at her, touched his hand to her cheek again. She turned to it instinctively and started rooting for a bottle, grunting when she didn't find what she was looking for.

He heard movement at the door and glanced over to see Frost standing there, obviously having heard the sounds she'd made from the monitor in the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be asleep princess." J scolded lightly. "Not showing off."

He couldn't really call it anythign else, he had no clue how many days he'd slept for and Harley? She'd been asleep for days straight and then had to sleep more afterwards. This little girl only needed a nap?

"Should I get Crane?"

"Yeah, get the scarecrow up here." J laughed at his daughter with amusement. Leaning in closer he spoke directly to her again. "Putting your daddy's legend to shame huh?"

Eve smiled up at him and sneezed before reaching a small hand up to grip his ring, obviously fascinated with the shiny jewel inside.

She was content like that until the doctor came in and things instantly changed.

When she caught sight of him over her crib her face trembled and she started to cry, her whole body curling into itself as she wailed.

She... remembered him.

She only cried louder when he picked her up, checking her over, flashing that miserable bright light in her eyes and checking her mouth.

She did not like him.

Crane actually looked angry, he looked absolutely furious with all of it.

J had bruised him badly, broken a few teeth and left some permanent scars but he was pretty sure the anger was stemmed over the infant he was trying to examine.

She should not be alright and she should not be awake but she was both.

"Take the IV out of her arm." J ordered with a leer. Crane glared at him but didn't argue, he removed the tube from the infant and bandaged it up so she wouldn't bleed everywhere. Eve didn't stop crying until he let go of her and stepped away from the crib.

Eve noticed the mobile above her crib and cooed at it happily now that the mean man was gone. The mobile had teddy bears, she obviously already liked them.

"I want to run more tests on her." Crane said after he'd jotted down more notes. "I want to test her brain."

"No." J said with his arms crossed, sitting on the purple couch.

"You're not curious?"

"Shes' alive, that's all that matters."

"She shouldn't be."

"Says you."

"Joker, this baby, she should have died last night. You're not even a little scientifically curious as to how she's not dead?"

"Any scientific curiosity I might have I can find out on my own Jonathan, I don't need your assistance and besides, I already caught you trying to slip some of your fear serum into her, what makes you think I trust you not to do something else to her?"

"Why does it mater to you?" Crane crossed his own arms and sat down in the recliner. "She's just a helpless infant."

J growled in annoyance. "Watch your tongue."

"You really feel something for her? Maybe it's your brain I should be examining."

"Leave." J ordered. "I'm done with you."

"I haven't finished running all the tests, the other components in her blood are still..."

"I didn't say leave the building now did I? You're my guest until we find out everything."

"Then I need more equipment."

"Later, after we get Harley. She understands all that better than even you do."

Crane didn't like the sound of that, the insult was obvious. J couldn't have said anything worse to a man like Crane.

Eve listened to the conversation with not a care in the world though unbeknownst to them, her hearing had changed a little. She heard them... differently.

Her small hand found kitty and she ran her little fingers over the soft toy. She made a humming sound as she touched it, still unable to move in the way she wanted, not strong enough to pick the toy up completely.

Crane wasn't wrong, she was changing, she wasn't the same as she'd been the night before but it would take more than a few tests to prove it and J knew it, he just didn't care right now.

J pointed to the door and Frost escorted the man out, his forced guest status very much in effect.

Getting up J strode back over to his daughter's crib and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms before returning to the couch.

Eve blinked up at him happily and got comfortable in her spot.

Nothing had changed, she still knew him, she still loved him.

He chuckled and ran his hand along her back.

It amazed him how easy this felt, how natural. He could see her growing up here, he could see her wrecking havoc on the city and coming home to this room.

The pride of the crime royalty, it's future.

Except that... they weren't alone.

Across the building, waiting patiently was a woman who's sole job was to break that future apart.

She wore a black mask and face paint under it, her identity hidden away behind shadows and secrets.

Her hair was in a high braid and she'd darkened it so it looked almost like blood, not just red.

Everything she'd need was in her jacket, every weapon, every piece of equipment was ready and waiting for her.

She just had to wait a little longer.

Linton had come through for her, she'd been sitting here waiting for hours now.

She'd watched as they moved around, the building heavily guarded but not impossible for someone like her, with the abilities she had at her disposal.

It hadn't been easy though, she hadn't practiced in a long time now and tapping into the senses of others was a difficult trick to do but she'd manage it a few times today. Weaker minds were easiest to pull from, stronger ones nearly impossible.

Linton had given her some trinkets to up her range and though she had trouble hearing what was going on, she understood what they'd done.

They'd finished the job Sarah had started, looked like the kid had survived the process.

Waller would be happy about that when she told her. So would Logan which didn't amuse her as much but still, a happy Logan meant she wasn't called in so frequently.

Terry paced the roof quietly, staying in the shadows of the afternoon and out of the camera's view, Joker had some excellent security but it wasn't perfect. He had two blind spots that she planned to exploit and obviously he hadn't taken the time yet to properly secure his daughter's room.

The first blind spot was on the left corner of the roof, the second right where Eve's window was.

She couldn't fault him, it would take weeks to properly baby proof a place for a kid like Eve but well, his oversight would be her benefit.

 _If I wait till tomorrow that will be fixed, he isn't a fool._

The men Linton had got her were waiting in different locations. The first set were waiting by the car, her first line of defense once she had Eve in her arms. The next set were at the first drop point, where no doubt Joker would follow.

That's where she had to loose him, if he managed to follow her further then her options were going to get a lot bloodier and would end up costing her a lot more.

The men who would pick her up from there were not expendable and they were not looking for a fight with J, they did business with him and even Eve couldn't change that.

There was no room for errors today, this was her only chance to get the kid back.

So Terry watched silently as J held his daughter, she watched as a woman came in with a bottle of formula and fed the princess of Gotham who greedily ate the whole four ounces of liquid as if she'd never eaten before.

She watched as the girl was changed and put in a little red and blue PJ and put back in her crib.

Two hours, that's how long it took them to leave her alone again and she'd kept score. She was checked on at least once ever hour on the hour and now that she was awake, they'd probably come in much sooner.

Her window was now or never.

"Waller, I'm getting a raise for this one." she muttered as she moved.

"I want Harley found Frost, I want the woman who had Eve found and I'd like it done sooner than later." J said to his second pleasantly as they moved into the living room. Frost wasn't fooled by the tone though, pleasantry was an act, J wanted this done or people would die.

The smell of takeout filling the air.

He wanted to talk to Frost before they ate, allowing Eve to enjoy her room.

"I'm on it boss." Jonny said glancing at Shelly who was putting up the baby formula.

When had his wife volunteered to be Eve's nanny?

"Also I want the boys down in the enclosure to clean up down there, I'm taking Eve to meet Bud and Lou tonight."

Frost raised an eyebrow. "You think that's a good idea boss?"

J turned mid stride and gave Jonny an incredulous look.

"A good idea? It's a fantastic idea, look at what she can do to the boys, imagine what she can do with the babies."

He was curious to be honest, she had an effect on criminals, even Crane seemed a little afraid of the two month old and her impressive immune system, what would happen if he put her around real wild animals?

Granted that Bud and Lou were far from wild but baby steps, she'd have to get used to them either way. They'd have to get used to her because they were all three here to stay.

He started walking towards the study again but stopped when a sound came over the baby monitor.

A thud.

He froze as did Jonny and the boys who were getting ready to eat.

That wasn't a normal sound.

Not from the nursery.

Terry moved quickly, grabbing the baby in her arms and glancing at the door.

Fuck they had a baby monitor in here and she'd just fucked up. Who let their kid have a full living room suit in their room? She'd misjudged her landing in the window and hit the side of the sofa.

The baby girl had smiled up at her and didn't fight when she'd picked her up. Terry had even done her a favor and grabbed the little animal that was in the crib with her. Figuring it would keep her calm.

She moved back towards the window and Eve took a hold of red hair, examining it close up and then all of a sudden letting go of a very loud scream.

People were already running to the nursery before the scream, their weapons drawn when the baby started screaming.

Fear, that sound was fear.

Terry didn't turn to see the onslaught that had come for her, she just grabbed the ledge of the window and jumped. Holding onto Eve with a tight grip.

"Sorry kiddo." she breathed as they fell.

Terry was not Sarah, she could drop out of a open window and not fear being splattered on the ground. Though that wasn't the point of this, she needed them to follow her, she needed them to follow her to the first drop point.

Linton had said the ether declared it, she'd fail if they didn't follow to that point.

 _Damn tarot cards, how the hell did they know that?_

She'd never liked that sort of magic but she wasn't gonna question it now.

She grabbed onto a rope she'd planted earlier and held Eve as close as she could, ignoring the screams of the two month old.

"Well, I would have brought something to put you in if I'd had more time kid." She breathed, looking up to where they'd dropped from. "Sorry."

Eve screamed louder, gripping kitty for dear life.

The sound of J's scream echoed in Terry's head, he was mad, she'd heard devils with less rage in their throats.

"I think I pissed off your dad." Terry laughed weakly, dangling from the rope. "Uh, that's probably bad for me."

They were still so high up, if Terry let Eve go it would definitely kill the child but Terry noticed that it wasn't the height or the acrobatics that had Eve screaming her little lungs out.

"Oh man, you remember that I helped hurt you huh?"

Great, that meant she'd scream the whole way back to Belle Rev.

"Okay, so screaming is good for now. Scream and get your daddy's attention."

Terry saw the ledge she needed on the other building, god she was crazy.

She could admit that but hey how else was she gonna get down?

Wasn't like she could just use their elevator.

Besides that elevator was in use right now.

The floors couldn't move fast enough.

"HOW DID SHE GET IN?" J demanded angrily, his guns in his hand as they rode down to the ground. "WHO THE HELL IS SHE?"

No one answered him.

He'd just watched some red head woman take his daughter.

His terrified daughter who'd never, ever screamed like that before.

He just knew that much, that bitch had taken his princess.

No, no, no, no, no NO.

The elevator finally opened and they stormed out. The boys already outside, their weapons drawn but no one dared shoot. They wouldn't risk hitting Eve.

They could hear her screaming from down here. The bitch was hanging from a rope half way up the building, he could barely catch a hold of Eve.

If she fell...

"Get her down." He demanded without caring who heard him.

It was chaos, his boys running around trying to figure out how the hell to get the woman off that rope without hurting the baby who continued to scream.

Terry looked down. "Shit, he's fast."

She looked at Eve who was red with fury, red with fear.

"Ready or not, here we go."

Terry let go of the rope with a wide swing and grunted when she landed in a crouch on the ledge she needed. Eve changed her balance and she breathed heavily, seeing how easily she could have missed her mark.

J watched infuriated, panicked as the woman landed on the opposing building.

If they fired at her they'd risk Eve's life and he refused to allow that but he moved with the woman, keeping his eyes fixed on her and the red and blue of Eve's clothes.

Terry jumped from ledge to ledge, adjusting Eve to make the jumps. Regretting not having brought a baby harness or something to balance everything out.

"Stop squirming kid." She gritted as they moved down the fire escape of the third floor. "I nearly dropped you that time."

J was on her tail, along with a whole lot of very dangerous men, they were close to the car now.

"I suggest you start firing those weapons." she called to her men as she skipped a few steps. "NOW."

The sounds of gunfire caught J as he ran, he moved out of the way before he was hit by several bullets.

The bitch wasn't alone.

Eve continued to cry and he fired back at several men.

It rained bullets for several seconds as Terry climbed into the back seat with Eve. Keeping the window a little opened so J could continue to hear Eve's screams.

"DRIVE." Terry yelled to the driver who slammed his foot on the gas and ran several of his own comrades over to get out of the ally.

"We still waiting for him?"

"Yes." she declared as they drove down the street.

Frost already had the car and didn't even stop as J jumped in.

"How the fuck did she get in?" He demanded as they followed the black car down the busy street.

"I have no clue boss." Frost said honestly as they followed.

J opened his window, still close enough to hear Eve screaming her lungs out.

"Okay, stop it. He's following us." Terry hissed to the baby.

Eve glanced up at the woman who held her so roughly and held onto kitty like a lifeline.

She wanted her daddy, she wasn't safe, she wasn't safe. She could barely grasp the thought, the instinct so much stronger.

This person would hurt her again.

This person wasn't mommy who loved her, wasn't daddy who loved her.

Eve could hear her daddy's growls, his anger in her ears as if they were sitting in the same car.

Like she'd heard her mother's voice the night before.

Terry looked down at the baby, sensing the sudden energy change.

"Oh no." Terry's eyes widened in shock.

 _Oh no, oh fuck._

"What's wrong?" the driver asked, swerving the car to avoid another car.

"Nothing." Terry growled and pulled the baby up to stare at her eyes, seeing the change in them.

"You're awake now aren't you?" she whispered to the child.

Is that what Linton meant? Is that what he wanted to see?

Terry looked back to see the purple car still following her and several black SUV's behind it.

Terry was rarely afraid of battle but that was a sight to behold.

"All of that for you huh?" she asked Eve with a grin. "Well princess, I can't promise you're not going to loose some friends tonight."

A/N I'm so sorry guys, the event is still on since I didn't get anything posted over the last few days. You know that flu, yeah I caught onto it and god I've been miserable for days. I'm still actually sick but I'm functional enough to write a bit. Though, I won't lie at one point I wrote some stuff that was medication induced and was like oh my god. That ain't even right. Then on top of that my computer crashed. I lost a whole chapter of MaP and two of Chaos which I'm having to rewrite. It's just been crazy, then on top of that my Internets been down for the past two days because of a storm that hit us... yeah it's been chaos. Hopefully I'll make up for it.

So we all knew this chapter was coming, I'm sorry that I can't give J more time with baby Eve, I'm incredibly sorry that Eve's few days was so intense but well. We had a lot to cram in during those four days. If you want to blame someone, blame the coins,t he dice, the odds. So I'm blaming fate. Cause the days were determined by a coin flip and a number generator. I literally had a small panel who helped me debate the merits of every event that has been happening during this arc. So everything was combed with a fine tooth comb. It was pretty crazy. We're not done yet, it's really hurts to do this, you guys go NO, I'm the one who has the initial image of how things go in this universe and dear god. Actually taking Eve out of that nursery, leaving her happy took some strength I almost didn't have. You almost got a chapter stating that I just couldn't do it.

Anyway. "Hands out tissues, tomatoes and other squishy food." Are we ready guys? It's a steep drop down on this part of the ride and let me tell ya, it's about to get really, really messy. "Glances around and opens the glass door."

Lets go.


	13. The dragon's bones

A\N I'm giving this one cheap cause I felt bad about the delay but this next chapter is the normal double digit fare. Are we ready? "Holds the dragon leash". Ladies mans gentlemen do not try to touch the dragon, he's pissy

Chapter 13 – the dragon's bones.

Eve didn't stop screaming the whole drive. She was scared, she was so very scared.

It had been the smell of the woman who'd picked her up that triggered the faintest of memories in the infant.

The same way that Grigg's cologne made her uneasy, the same way Logan's gum made her cringe.

It was an instinct ingrained in her from before she was born to mistrust people who did her harm.

Only her mommy and daddy could hurt her, because they loved her.

It made no sense, it wasn't explainable to anyone, especially not the little baby who knew nothing of the world but she was afraid of the red haired woman who was stealing her away from her daddy.

She could hear him, she could hear his growls and she cried louder so he could hear her.

What they'd done to her, what they'd unleashed inside this innocent child was rumbling in a frenzy that would have had Crane comatose from delight at the impossible science of it.

"Drive faster." Terry ordered and the man did as he was told without question.

It was a good thing too, Frost was J's best driver, he moved with a calm talent that wasn't easily matched and they kept pace too easily.

On coming cars, stop lights, sharp corners. Frost could do it all and still keep in contact with the other cars over his phone.

J was shaking with fury.

How dare they come into his house, how dare they take his daughter. HIS DAUGHTER.

Eve had not screamed like that when Crane had given her that shot, she hadn't even screamed that loud last night when he'd pulled her out of the chemicals but the screams she'd given over the monitor was of sheer terror.

His princess knew who that woman was.

She was afraid of her.

"Faster." He snarled and Frost sped up the road, they were so close now. J could almost jump out of the car and land on the trunk of the car in front of him.

Eve shook, holding kitty to her like it was real. Scared of the woman who'd helped hurt her before. Who'd held her down while the other lady caused such terrible pain in her.

She was only a baby, she didn't understand anything but what her body felt, her heart though, oh in her heart she knew something was very wrong.

Mommy had sung to her while she stuck her with the sharp thing, held her afterwards and cried for her, laughed for her. Daddy had held her the whole time under the water and then, she'd fallen asleep with his hand in hers.

Eve was raw, Eve was a living ball of energy who only understood other energy and feeling.

How could you expect a baby to understand what was happening?

Terry didn't expect Eve to understand or to ever forgive.

"I'm sorry." she said to the child again. "I really am kiddo, you had a good life going on there, nice room. People who love you. That isn't something I think many of us really get the chance to appreciate but I have my orders and taking you from him is what I gotta do."

Eve only cried, orders meant nothing to her, orders were just words with no meaning.

"Is that your friend?" she asked touching kitty with a free hand. "She's nice, you know what? I think I'll hold onto her till we get out of Gotham, keep her safe for you."

Terry took the stuffed cat and stuck it in her jacket.

That only made Eve cry louder.

The same way the smell of Terry's perfume triggered her fear, the smell of the kitty was soothing, her mommy, she could smell her mommy on it.

"I'm sorry princess." Terry breathed and glanced back. "Faster man, faster."

J had his gun ready and loaded, his knife was aching to slice things open.

He saw colors, he saw rage, he saw the world in it's most violent shades and he wanted blood.

He wanted that bitch's blood and he wanted it now.

The driver turned a sharp corner and they pulled into the parking lot of the building Terry had set up as their drop point.

She didn't even let the car stop fully before she dashed out of it and ran towards the loading dock.

Several guards were waiting, they all had a strange look in their eyes, glazed over.

She didn't even look back when she heard a loud bang of a gun going off.

Not even when the car crashed into the wall.

 _You're going to have to give me the recipe for that stuff one day Linton._ Terry thought as she got behind the wall of men.

No, not men. Less than men.

Zombies.

Voodoo zombies who had two orders, do anything Terry told them and then kill themselves when it was done.

"You keep them away from me and this baby, do not kill the Joker. Do not let them reach us."

The screeching of several cars didn't distract Terry as she ran.

The loading dock was large and she had to get to a specific door.

That was the plan, that was the only way that she'd win today. She had to be the opposite of the Joker.

The ether spoke through Linton and gave her the answer.

Two things had to happen.

Joker had to live today and Terry had to be his opposite.

Eve was squirming violently in her arms, making no secret that she didn't want to be there. Twice Terry nearly dropped her and she had to adjust her as the baby screamed.

Two of the Joker's men got too close and Terry shot them without really looking in their direction before she moved a little quicker.

J started to laugh and Terry felt Eve's whole body react to it.

God, they'd already bonded, in less than a week and this baby and the most famous villain possibly world wide had formed an unbreakable connection.

 _And Waller wants this kid to kill her own father?_ Terry thought with no sense of irony to the situation. _Fat chance._

The sound of violence and death filled the loading dock but Eve's cries and J's laughter were stronger, rising above it all.

The king and princess of Gotham city were not forces you played with if you felt things as petty as fear.

Terry finally reached the car seat and placed Eve inside of it, sighing in relief that they'd made it this far.

She turned to risk a glance, shit!

How had they moved so quickly? They were far too close to them.

Damn it he was good. His men were excellent.

Eve kept crying, waving her arms angrily and Terry had enough of it.

She pulled out one of her rags and covered the baby's mouth with it. She'd kept this soaked in a clear liquid for occasions like this but she'd never imagined she'd need it for an infant.

She nearly had to smother the baby to get her to breath it in.

A cold chill ran up the assassin's back when she heard the snarling growl of Eve's daddy from behind her.

They were out of time.

She grabbed the handle of the carrier and darted towards the door, hoping everything was ready. She half turned towards the man and smiled at him, knowing she had a little longer in his company. She waved at him and disappeared into the hall.

If he caught her, if he cornered her and everything wasn't the way it was supposed to be, she was pretty sure he'd give her a run for her money and possibly even make the top of the list of people who'd tortured her.

 _No, not by the hand of the clown._ Terry thought as she left her men to die.

They were dead anyway, they had outlived their usefulness.

Eve was now unconscious, her energy finally leaving Terry alone.

It was the problem with magic, it had side effects, Terry was no good with blocking energy, Eve was nothing but energy and J's energy was murderous.

Did he realize? Did he know he was that strong? Did he believe like Terry did?

She didn't want to find out.

 _Just a little further. Just a little further._

There, she saw the flicker of shadow and she stopped. It looked like she was at a dead end, she was cornered.

Thanking Linton in her mind for the assistance.

Hoping that she wasn't overreacting, hoping that no one from the Joker's boys knew how to see through illusions.

This all depended on timing, she had to wait for the call, they knew she was coming. They knew she was here. She just had to wait.

Too soon and they would still be able to follow, too late and she might end up hurting the kid.

Terry turned with a smile. Right where she needed them. God they were really, really good. Terry hadn't had a challenge in a long time, her heart was racing, adrenaline pumping and she actually felt a little afraid.

She reloaded her pistol and spoke directly to the Joker.

"You willing to let her die?" she glanced at their weapons. All aimed in her direction.

"We don't miss." His voice was full of gravel, oh he hated her, he loathed the very ground she walked on.

"Neither do I." she pointed her gun at the baby. They didn't have to know she was actually not allowed to shoot Eve or Harley, that Waller would have her head on a pike if she harmed even the tiniest little hairs on Eve's head but when you've got to play the part, you play it all cards in.

"You touch a hair on her head-"

"Aw, that's sweet, you bonded in such a short amount a time." she hoped he didn't feel her unease at that little fact. "You think I really give a fuck? I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh but I think you are and if you aren't, then I suggest you start."

The truth was, she was a little bit afraid, his power was so strong, his aura, his life force was just, raw chaos.

"I've faced worse than you Joker, you have a long way to go to threaten me but see, I have something on you, two things and let me tell you that I'm not afraid to use them for my own benefit."

"You think I care what you do to her?"

He was a damn good bluffer. If Terry hadn't been watching him for the past few hours, watching him go into the nursery to check on this little baby or the way he'd held her in his arms, she might have actually believed him.

"I bet my life on it. I'll bet theirs and yours too."

He had no magic, the longer in his presence the clearer that was but dear god the man was a living force. She felt his energy change, she felt it calm, he was looking for the center of the storm and she could not allow that to happen.

"You think forgetting that you care will save them? If I die, someone else will be there to end Harley's life. So how about you do what you're good at and walk away, leave your daughter with me like you left Harley to drown and everything goes back to normal, you get your freedom back."

Terry felt that she'd gone too far with that. She saw the madness in his eyes and she had to focus. If they crossed paths again, which Terry hoped they wouldn't ever see each other again, he'd make her pay with more than just her life.

"You really want this?" Terry looked down at the baby, already knowing the answer. She actually felt a little guilty because by what she'd seen, he was a good father. "You seriously think you can?"

"That isn't your concern, I don't like when people mess with my stuff."

She couldn't help but laugh at that little comment, she sadly didn't believe that. He would have left ages ago if he did, Eve was a lucky little girl. She had something many girls didn't. Her daddy adored her, loved her unconditionally.

Her phone started to buzz, signaling that they were ready, it was time to leave. The show was over and part of her was saddened by it.

Terry was a soldier first, everything else second and she hadn't had a good time like this in so long, she was half tempted to hand the kid back but Waller...

That woman was scarier than this guy ever could be.

"You're good sugar but I'm better, what they paying you?"

 _More than you can afford I'm afraid._ She thought humorlessly.

"Very well, why? You wanna offer me a job?"

"Sorry honey but you pissed me off."

"Good, well this has been fun but I've got to go. It's getting late and I think baby Eve really needs a nap."

She moved quickly and with ease that couldn't be less than practiced she shot one of his men, the sound and smell filling the air.

Terry should have just kept going but she felt bad, she genuinely felt bad for them. She was the bad guy here, not them, ironically. She needed to give him at least a little truth. Just a piece.

"I hope you understand, this is business, well look who I'm talking to. Of anyone in the world you should understand that." she pointed her weapon back at Eve and moved to the spot she needed to be. "I have no personal feelings against you or your daughter, it's only my job."

She set Eve down and cracked her neck, counting off the seconds, listening for the sound that she needed. There it was, one, two three. Terry pointed her gun behind her and shot the console on the wall. Magic having hidden it from view until this moment.

The shadows faded away, revealing what had been hidden, perception altered for those who held no ability of magic. The whole time Joker had sensed something was wrong, he could feel it but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I'll tell Harley that Eve had a great time with her daddy."

The sirens of the fire doors blazed and she had to speak loudly to be heard.

Only someone with super strength could have pried those doors open, she knew for a fact he had none of those at his disposal.

The doors slammed shut and the sound of his screaming yells could be heard over the sirens.

Terry looked down at Eve who slept through it all.

"Well, that's where you get your lungs from kiddo."

A rumbling sound came from behind her and she side stepped as a small explosion hit the wall.

Three masked men came in and she grinned at them.

"On time as usual gentlemen." she said in a grateful voice. "Lets go before they figure it out."

No one spoke, one of them grabbed the car seat and pulled himself up on the rope. The other two guarded the wall as Terry climbed up the rope behind him.

The helicopter hovered and they were forced to climb up with caution, she was glad the main guy had the baby, even she didn't have the upper body strength to haul them both up. He did.

Even if Joker's men ran outside, they'd have to make their way to the other end of the building, they'd be gone by then.

Terry climbed into the helicopter and sighed, leaning against the wall where the man had placed Eve.

The other two followed suit and she grinned as they moved away from the scene.

The first man pulled off his mask with a smile.

His whole face an onslaught of scars and tattoos. "Congratulations Terry, you pulled it off."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

She leaned back as the door was shut, sighing in relief.

She pulled her phone out and typed in a quick text.

 _Got the package, will meet you in DC tomorrow night._

She pressed send and looked down at the baby.

"May I introduce you to the princess of Gotham city."

She smiled to keep from screaming.

His power, she hadn't felt chaos like that before, she hadn't thought a mere mortal could feel so strong.

Even here, in the safety of the sky she could still feel him.

As if his rage was marking itself onto her whole being.

J killed everyone he could get his hands on.

Every single man who was left, he shot them all, he stabbed them all until only his own men were alive and they only survived because they knew better.

He was feral, he was...

 _FUCK_

The feeling had no name, it couldn't be grief, it couldn't be anger.

These men, something was wrong with them. The ones he didn't kill, killed themselves. Swallowed their own tongues.

 _No, NO NO!_

The bitch had ripped him apart, she'd torn him open, by taking Eve, she'd done something that he couldn't heal from.

Everything reappearing in his mind as he killed them.

Every second. From the second he'd pulled that blanket to reveal the tiny little girl who looked up at him with such love, to the moment those doors closed on him, taking her away.

Her screams, her blood curdling screams.

He was supposed to protect her!

She was his to protect!

"FIND HER, FIND HER NOW!" He screamed at his men. "Do not come back without her!"

Frost didn't move like the rest, he kept watching as his boss destroyed another corpse. It didn't matter that they were already dead, he stabbed and emptied clip after clip into the men who'd been left to die.

There was blood everywhere, everywhere.

He watched, helpless as J's soul left them again, just like with Harley only more violently, only with a pull that seemed almost damned.

He watched the Joker die again, again and again he died in front of him as he grieved over the loss of the only other person he might ever love.

The twisted thing was, they all felt it.

How could it go so wrong? How could it go so very wrong?

 _We're the bad guys, we're not meant to have happy_. He thought to himself as he silently motioned for his boys to go.

He got the terrible feeling that even if he sent them all out, they wouldn't find the woman or the infant.

This felt... wrong.

There was more than just guns at play here and he was sure that J felt it too, that he'd sensed it when they were dealing with that red head.

A meta, a damn meta.

It had to be, it couldn't be anything else.

Still he'd hunt for the girl, he'd do everything in his power to get her back.

He... cared about her too.

The little princess had tunneled her way into all of them, her mommy's smile, her father's charisma.

He was...

J wasn't the only one grieving this time.

Frost watched his boss scream, the police were coming, he could hear the sirens. The fire trucks would be here faster and every soul was marked for death.

He watched as his boss turned into something terrifying, something inhuman.

A father who'd just lost his world, a man who'd been helpless against the sweet might of his daughter's love.

J had fallen in love with that baby. He wanted to give her the world, to protect her, to mold her, to watch her grow up into something special and now she was gone.

Gone and with her, all of their souls went too.

 _37 minutes later. New York city Manhattan._

Terry held the carrier triumphantly in front of her friend, a grin that couldn't be removed for anything.

The guilt was gone, her job was done and best part, Waller had agreed to her raise.

"So, this is the child of chaos." Linton said, looking into the carrier. "Such a tiny thing, yet can you taste it?"

"Yeah, I've been tasting it all the way here." Terry laughed, wiping some more grease paint off her cheek. "They're crazy ain't they?"

The dark skinned man reached in and unhooked the infant from her restraints. Picking her up into his arms and cradling her with such tenderness it was almost sweet.

"Hello princess." He said to the sleeping child. "Wake up."

Terry was about to tell him that the stuff she'd used would last for at least another two hours when Eve's eyes snapped open.

Terry blinked at the sight but didn't speak, figured.

Eve looked up at the man who held her and made a sound like she was going to cry.

"Ah do not be afraid little princess, I am not here to hurt you." Linton soothed gently. Walking into the building and carrying her with such reverence, Terry felt like she should be bowing.

Eve blinked up at him curiously. His voice was... pleasing.

"You've had a very long day princess, a very long week. The price of being who you are little one."

Eve blinked her blue eyes up at him and made a sighing sound. As if agreeing with him.

"I get screaming, you get pleasantries, that doesn't feel fair." Terry teased as she watched them.

He laughed and touched his finger to Eve's lips.

He noticed the green flecks in her eyes, Eve cooed up at him and tried to reach up for one of his necklaces.

"It's done, your papa gave you his blessing I see."

Terry frowned at him. "You going to explain that to me now?"

"Fate must have it's flesh Terry. Destinies and such."

"You know hers?"

"No, not yet." He bounced her in his arms a little and Eve sighed again, not happy but out of energy to cry.

"So, what is this, magic or science?"

"You act as if the two worlds don't cross paths Terry."

"Oh, so it's that?" She wiped off the rest of the paint and sat down on one of the chairs. "I've never felt power like theirs."

"It's impressive, to feel the rawness of chaos, isn't it?"

"I'd like it if I didn't feel marked by it."

"You chose to do this Terry."

"I know, just... well look at the kid."

"I am, I see now why they want no part of you child. The angels mourn for you, the devils cower and neither side can decide if you belong to them."

Eve kept looking up at the voodoo priest, too tired to do much else.

Daddy, where was daddy?

"Eve Lucie Quinzel, I think this belongs to you."

Terry jumped like she was shot, Linton pulling a necklace out of his pocket. It was just a piece of cord with a bleach white bone on the end, a bone with carving.

"Linton, I didn't even know that was her full name." She declared, having heard the child's full name. "Harley named her Life and light?"

"Living light." Linton corrected. "Her name is living light. Your papa named you Eve, he had his reasons but to us... you are the first child, already the other side of the coin is coming into being. Already your influence reaches out from your tiny little fingers."

Terry swallowed, what had Waller done?

He placed the bone in Eve's little hand and she gripped it tightly, making a small cooing noise as if to thank him.

Terry looked at it, seeing the edges of the carving. The bone was not normal, it was a claw, at least that's how it'd been carved to look.

It was from a creature no one in their world believed in, how the man had gotten his hands on it she would never know.

"Think it's safe letting her play with a dragon's bone?"

"I think it is meant to be hers." He kept smiling down at her, as if he was truly in the presence of a royal. "It came to me, I have no use of it but look at the name on the carving."

Terry stepped forward, watching as Eve's eyes opened and closed with the effects of her drugs.

Etched in a language very few people even knew existed was a small name, a name that couldn't be coincidence, a name that had to mean more than just this moment.

 _Eve._

"Linton, what does that mean?" she asked quietly. "What have we done?"

He smirked at her.

"The world was changing anyway Terry, don't worry too much about it."

"I have a bad feeling about that."

"A storm is coming Terry, no one can stop that storm, not even you."

"I just want to survive it."

"You will, I believe we all will."

He held Eve close and looked at the red head.

"Come, rest, let me enjoy the company of royal blood for the meantime. You may find that tonight you won't sleep well if you try to think too much. Don't you hear the rumbling of chaos out there."

Terry glanced towards the window and sighed. Yes, she did.

"He's coming for us." she said before looking at the baby. "He's coming for you."

Eve closed her little eyes, she was so very tired now. Too tired to fight, too tired to be sad or afraid. So very, very sleepy.

Gripping her name tightly in her hands.

 _Daddy, mommy._

The voodoo priest took them into the house. Terry sighed in relief. Here they were protected from the Joker, even from Waller. There was something comforting about being protected by the immortal man who held the princess of chaos.

Still they couldn't stay, she had a job to do, she had a job to finish. Her part of this game would end soon, at least for now. She'd get herself out of the country, take Jenna with her and Waller would pay for it all. Germany was nice at this time of year and the base wasn't too bad to live in.

"A feast is being prepared in your honor little one." the man said and Terry grinned. "A party for the princess of chaos."

"You're acting as if we're attending a coronation Linton. Don't tell me the famous Midnight actually believes this little girl is royal."

He turned to face her, smiling his perfect white smile.

Terry stopped and glanced at the child.

His smile was answer enough.

Living light, the girl was living light.

A/N so a little comic book history for those who don't know the lore... The character of enchantress was more based in the supergirl and Constantine arcs, those are still very much DC comics since they were integrated after the original companies that owned the smaller comics were bought up by DC I wanted to integrate a little bit of that into the story and I wonder... if anyone's caught on a little to what I'm up to. It's awful though, she's only a city away if you look at the DC map of the states. She's in Manhattan and J is still in Gotham. God, worse... by tomorrow night, she's going to be in the nations capital and Waller... yikes. So this event has two more chapters which you guys know the drill. Double digits are the token to get in and... then I'll have the next ride set up for you guys. Our next arc will begin and you guys have to decide whether or not to continue the heart racing ride or if you'd just like to leave it here. Up to you guys. For those who've stayed with us and weren't eaten by the animals, congratulations and you have balls of steel. For the ones who got badly injured, we don't offer refunds but if you stick with us we have a really great healing facility waiting for all of you.

"Opens double doors with flashing lights and presents the second last performance. A large creature is in the middle of the ring twisting and turning, roaring for your entertainment." don't straggle behind guys, they're hungry.


	14. Ties of division

A/N "Throws large piece of meat back at the dragon we've just left behind and slam the doors shut." Okay guys, there are bandages in the corner, refreshments and such at the buffet. Hopefully he didn't scratch too badly. He's just agitated. So this is almost it, we're almost at the end. "Cries a little" Hopefully you guys are still willing to finish the ride up. Yes I know that Harley and J aren't together right now but hey I didn't write SS and they are apart in that so yeah. Don't worry they will be together... just not quite yet. So we're gonna get some answers this chapter, pay attention. Don't freak out if you get a little lost, lost is good, lost is actually really good right now. Don't worry, there are no monsters really in this area. Feel free to enjoy the ride but beware the end, it gets a little steep.

Chapter 14 – Ties of division

Amanda Waller walked into her office and shut the door with a click of the lock. She wasn't surprised to see a young redhead in a nice pencil skirt, crisp white blouse and matching blazer, she wasn't even surprised that the woman was wearing thick framed glasses.

"You could almost pass for a normal secretary." Amanda commented as she stared at what the woman had brought with her.

"Hey, I went to a lot of trouble to dress up for you. You'd think I deserve at least a _you look nice_."

"You look nice." Waller said and came forward. "So, this is Eve."

Beside the red head was a stroller with a hooked in car seat, inside it was a disgruntled infant who was currently sucking on a pacifier, holding onto her toy kitty with a tight grip.

She was dressed like a little soldier. A olive colored dress with a matching little blazer, black polished shoes and a little hair bow that was commando camouflage.

Amanda looked at Terry with a raised eyebrow. Terry smirked and flipped a hand absently. "I thought it was adorable, I couldn't help it."

For as long as Waller had used Terry, she never did share her dry humor and if she had to be honest the shade of green didn't suit the child at all.

"I heard she doesn't like you very much."

"Logan give you a report already? Where is the mongoose?"

"I've sent him back to the hole."

"I bet he was pleased about that... and no, she doesn't like me very much." Terry glanced at the child. "We've just come to an, understanding."

Amanda stepped closer to the child and picked her up without fear, letting her toy fall to the ground.

The two and a half month old child stared at the dark skinned woman intently, eye to eye. Amanda had made infants cry when they did that but after a few minutes it was clear that Eve Quinzel, Harley Quinn's offspring was made of stronger stuff.

"See what I wanna know is if that's all her or if that's the drugs talking in her."

"Do they have to be exclusive?" Amanda put the child back in her car seat and walked around to sit at her desk.

"No but... you have the results right?" Terry and Eve had been in DC for several days now, the labs had run every test imaginable on the infant.

"I do."

"You aren't disappointed?"

"Why should I have any reason to be disappointed Terry?"

The look Waller gave the assassin was meaningful and Terry shifted a little in her seat. "The outcome was less than favorable."

"I disagree."

"Amanda, I don't have to tell you that we're in deep waters here."

"If I wanted it to be safe Terry, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

Terry grinned humorlessly. Asked, well that was a nice word for it.

"Midnight gave her a name." she explained, looking down at the blonde child. "The princess of chaos."

"It's fitting."

"Amanda, what was all this about?" Terry dared to ask.

She'd thought about it last night, since they left New York. Everything that Linton had said, everything that had happened it was too perfect, it felt like the hand of fate but even fate wasn't so... clean.

Waller leaned back in her chair and looked over at the little baby who'd caused so much trouble in the past two weeks.

"You've been a soldier for a very long time."

"I have, longer than I'd like to admit." Terry admitted. "We both know that."

"You've seen enlisted men and you've seen drafted, you see the difference in their eyes."

"Yeah, I have." Terry sat back in her own chair and sighed. "The soldiers we have now are quite different to the ones we had in WW1."

"You're not a scientist are you?"

"Nope, that wasn't ever my thing Amanda, though granted I do enjoy technology and such. Imagine my delight at electricity and running hot water."

"You and I come from very different worlds."

"I agree, though to be honest. You wouldn't do too bad in mine."

"We share something in common though, don't we?"

"We do, we're willing to do whatever it takes to protect what's ours." Terry agreed and then looked at Eve again. "So, what's this about, why do this? Why let this happen?"

Amanda leaned forward. "You assume this was intentional."

"At first I didn't believe it but last night, I had time to think about it. Why plan the meeting with the investors in Gotham city, if Joker didn't find out then the batman would. Either way you'd risk loosing this kid. You had to know Caroline was helping Harley, yet you haven't removed her from Belle Rev or told Logan about the breach. You can't lie to me and say that you didn't figure it out yourself, who else had access to pictures or videos of this kid when we've been so damn careful?"

"I'll give you this Terry, you're smarter than you look."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment." Terry brushed some hair back. "So, be straight with me, of anyone in the world you can do that."

"I have another one."

Terry blinked and frowned at Waller.

"Another what?"

"Another child. A boy. He's a month younger than this one but he's been injected just like her."

Terry made a sound of disapproval but motioned for Amanda to continue.

"His mother died giving birth to him, his father has no clue he even exists and the best part, both parents were metas. The boy isn't."

"We're still learning of the effects of meta human genetics though, it's possible his abilities would come through when he's older."

"The injection already awoke them."

"You realize that they haven't in Eve?"

"Good."

"I'm confused, explain."

"The boy's name is Kaden, Logan thought it would be fitting to name him Adam."

"Kaden Adam. Eve Lucie." Terry sighed. "Really, the irony is depressing."

"He's reacted more quickly to the virus, it's changed him in a way it hasn't changed Eve."

Something clicked in Terry's head. "You were running an experiment... He was injected the same day wasn't he?"

"The very same day, a controlled subject and a field one. Guess who's doing better?"

"Waller, she got dunked in chemicals seven days ago. You're telling me you did the same to him?"

"No, but see that's the beauty, two different reactions. The meta in his blood was enough to mutate the virus in his body. Being a meta human has taken effect in him but he's still unstable, look at her..."

Terry did, she was doing quite well. The labs down stairs had been surprised to find her in such perfect health. She'd gained a lot of weight in the past two weeks, in Gotham and here in DC.

"So you're wanting to get a contract with ACE chemicals, you realize that might not happen now."

"We don't need the chemicals Terry, we have what we need." Amanda looked over at Eve.

"I don't judge Amanda but... you're willing to keep her caged like an animal for her whole life so she'll produce super soldiers for you?"

"I will do anything for this country, you of all people should know that."

"Does the committee know?"

"No, not yet."

"Bet they'd love to get a look at her."

"They have Kaden, that has them excited enough."

"They don't know about Eve?"

"They know we have a female, that she's taken care of."

"So what? We take her back to mommy and hope that this kid who by the way happens to be the child of the Joker and Harley Quinn, who already bonded with both her parents, that she's suddenly going to be a hero?"

"You don't have faith in your ability? I thought you loved training soldiers."

"I'm not raising this kid for you, you're right. She hates me, more now than day one. She'll never, ever trust me."

"I don't need her to trust you Terry, I need her to respect you, to hate you but do as you say."

"You said I could leave."

"You can, your sister will be in Tokyo waiting for you, you can take her to Germany after that. I can assure you that I won't need you for this child for a long time. There are other things she's going to be needed for."

Terry looked from Waller to Eve and clicked her tongue. "Task force X huh?"

Amanda didn't ask how she knew about that. Terry was too good at her job. Luckily she owned Terry in her pocket.

"Yes."

"Harley will do whatever you want for this kid, lets just hope her daddy don't come looking for them."

"He will continue to look for them, I'm not concerned."

"Speak for yourself, you're scary, he's out for my blood."

"You're immortal."

"Immortality is stretching it a bit Waller, I call it, on great terms with death and I got a very long extension but I can still be killed."

"You're still here."

"Amanda, I will not die for you. I will not die for this country either. I've lived a long time, I've watched countries fall and watched them come into existence. Don't get me wrong, I love the states but I plan to be here at the end of it and survive to see the next empire rise."

"And I'm sure you will but it won't be on my watch."

"Amanda, there is a very big chance that Eve will develop nothing. Becoming awakened doesn't guarantee ability." Terry said harshly. "You might have just boosted her immune system and some heightened senses."

"Do you honestly believe that? Look what it did to you."

"It nearly killed me Amanda, it killed my whole village, it killed my brothers and sisters. It killed nations."

"And yet you're here." Amanda stared at her just as harshly. "Tell me that doesn't mean something."

"I can't." Terry said honestly. "You're making monsters wake up Amanda. For every child you infect, the risk that the virus will attack normal people rises. How many of your test subjects died already?"

"Monsters have already woken up Terry. I'm just taming a few to our side."

"You know, I wish you'd never..." Terry sighed again and rubbed her temples. "You never did tell me how you found the vial."

"You hide things very well Terry but not well enough."

"If Jenna finds out what I've done..."

"Well that's our deal isn't it, you do as I say as word from god and your sister is none the wiser for what you've done to help this country."

"You're dealing with magic Amanda, it has rules. It has prices."

"What did your people call the virus in your day?"

"A curse." Terry closed her eyes. "A curse from the underworld as punishment for our neglect. That the gods had sent it to wipe out humans and replace them with more befitting creatures."

"Can you say that's not what happened?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point of why I'm afraid of it. That stuff, it's not meant to be used to make people like me, the world is strange enough Amanda. Why are you trying to add to the strangeness?"

"It's what we have to do Terry, you think we're the only ones trying to dig the past up? You're just lucky it was me who got my hands on it and not someone else."

"You want to know the sick thing, you're absolutely right." Terry reached out and picked up Eve who grunted but didn't cry. She looked down at the baby in her arms, a child who already hated her for her crimes against her and sighed. "When should I get her back to Harley?"

"You won't." Amanda looked down at her file. "She stays here until the end of the week, you're going."

"Who's taking her?"

"That's a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"Fine, you want to play it like that I have no problem with that but... there is something." Terry put Eve back in the stroller and pulled out a little box. Revealing the bone Linton had given her. "You see this?"

"Interesting accessory."

"It's a gift, from my friend. For her. Make sure she gets to keep it."

"Sentimentality looks good on you."

"It's not about sentimentality Amanda, it's about fate and when you do what we do, when you risk fate's threads... you always remember to pay up."

"Have a good trip Terry."

"Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." Terry crouched down in front of the princess and made a sign of respect that she hadn't done in a very, very long time.

"We'll meet again." She said in a language she was sure Amanda couldn't understand. "Hate me for all your life, it'll be my job in the end to keep you from destroying us all. Stay safe little princess. Be strong."

Eve stared up at her with no reaction, playing with her fingers.

Terry grabbed her toy kitty and tucked it back in her arms.

"Goodbye princess Eve, it's been a pleasure." she said and glanced up at Waller. "Call me when you need me, you know where to find me."

"Say hello to your sister for me." Amanda said and watched the red head go.

Eve cooed as she watched the woman leave and Amanda picked up the phone. "I have her, bring the boy."

 _Gotham city_

The streets were rivers of destruction and blood. Death was everywhere and no one could stop it.

Not even the bat.

He wanted to but... what he was facing wasn't something he was used to. Not this time.

He stalked the building but he felt a tightness in his gut as he approached the man who for decades had caused destruction for the pleasure of it.

He'd never imagined he'd see this level of destruction for... despair.

He'd killed everyone here, there wasn't a living soul left.

The smell was already wafting through the air but he ignored it. He had to stop the clown, he had to stop him now.

He'd never seen him like this, not even when he was locked away, he'd never seen him act so... calm.

Bruce felt that tightening in his gut again as he saw the bodies.

Women and men, status, ethnicity, none of that mattered. Not even their ages.

Young and old. All of them dead, all of them ended by one hand.

The Joker was guilty of killing but batman had never seen such disregard for human life from him before.

He hadn't taunted, he hadn't made a show of it like he always did. On the contrary, this sort of just happened. If it hadn't been for the 911 call, he wouldn't have known about it until tomorrow, maybe not even then.

Joker sat there, in the center of the room. He was covered in blood but he didn't seem worried about it. His clothes looked rumpled, like he hadn't changed out of them in days and his face...

He wore black.

J didn't even register that the bat was in the room, he was lost in his own world.

He'd killed everyone, there was not a soul left for him to end here and his mind had finally just stopped its violent screaming long enough to let him sit down.

His hands felt empty, there was no weight where there should be, no warmth cuddled against him with gentle soothing breathing.

No smell of expensive baby shampoo or lavender.

No sounds of baby noises, gentle cooing and grunts as someone tried to adjust themselves against his heart.

He was empty.

Eve was gone.

She'd been gone for a week now and every day since J had gone out and destroyed lives.

He couldn't even get any pleasure from it, he just... he needed to kill. He needed to destroy things, he needed to find his princess.

Why couldn't anyone tell him where she was?

Why did those ghosts swallow their tongues and let themselves die like cattle instead of cowering and begging for their lives?

Where was Eve? Where was his baby girl?

He didn't care who he killed, life meant nothing, it meant less than nothing.

He'd killed a pregnant woman yesterday and felt nothing when he did it. Only a sense of satisfaction.

No one deserved their child, no one deserved to have their baby if he wasn't allowed to have his.

His mind was so blurred with rage, grief, panic and sorrow.

Sorrow, that hadn't been something he'd thought he'd feel but he did.

Part of him screamed that she'd only been here a few days, that he shouldn't have felt so strongly towards her but the voice was squashed down by the other yelling voices, the ones that felt the euphoric sensation of seeing her smile for him, seeing how strong and fearless she could be, seeing her love, unconditionally.

 _I am not someone to be loved._

 _But I love you daddy._

Daddy, that word felt so heavy now, not just a term to play with but something very heavy to hold onto.

It felt like torture and it was the worst kind.

He'd felt pain, he'd endured incredible, impossible amounts of it but nothing like this, nothing like the pain of his loss.

The images kept flashing across his mind, holding his princess in the elevator for the first time. How light and yet how heavy she'd felt. When she'd first smiled at him, laughed for him. How easy she'd grabbed the toy he'd given her and clung to it as if she understood its significance. How she'd just closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep in his arms. Trusting him completely.

Her eyes lighting up at the sight of him, her world tunneling to his, daddy's little girl.

Her tiny hand holding onto him, the delicate way her fingers played with his pinky ring, appreciating the shine of the diamonds on it.

Watching her play rough with the boys in their costumes and completely lost in the small mayhem she was causing.

Everything, every second.

How helpless she'd been in his arms after the chemical bath, how peaceful, precious.

The way she'd looked at Crane, at Penguin.

"It's over Joker." He heard the voice but he can't even try to move.

He was dead inside.

Harley, Eve both his girls taken away from him, by heroes.

Those eyes, he would never forget that woman's eyes. Like he'd memorized batman's eyes.

"Happy batsy?" He finally said when the shadow became solid. "You've taken it all from me."

"I never took anything from you." Batman countered.

There was nothing satisfying about this, no pleasure in seeing him like this at all. You'd wish there was, that seeing a mad man broken and destroyed would bring some closure to him. After all he'd lost a son too. Jason had been a son to him, a part of him was satisfied, a sick twisted feeling that almost made him want to taunt the clown.

b

 _How does it feel to loose a child? To loose a person who you loved?_ But it sickened him to think it.

It was a dangerous feeling inside of him to feel that, almost as dangerous as Joker like this. His madness was so... uncontrollable.

For months the man hadn't been seen, for months the city had been quiet, at least of his laughter. Loosing Harley had silenced him but this craziness was something Bruce had never seen before.

It was worse than anything he'd done before.

This had no reason, no there was a reason.

Something Alfred had said to him once. _Sometimes all they want to do is watch the world burn._

This was something else though, normally there was no reason. This was a burning but not for the hell of it. Not to see people scramble and run, to reveal the truth of human nature. It was in search, hunting, projecting.

Joker wanted them all to feel his pain, he wanted to burn the city to the ground, to ashes all in search of his child.

What sort of infant could've done this to him?

Bruce hadn't seen this girl, only seen a picture of her. A sweet smiling infant who looked far too tiny, who could have a nice life somewhere, a normal one away from her father, from the craziness of their world but somehow, he thought that would never be possible.

The weight of a future suddenly felt like it'd been handed to him.

His enemy, a man who'd taken so much from him, who deserved no sympathy, no mercy. He'd given none when it'd been his turn, when he'd done it to him he'd mocked him. They'd laughed while he mourned and called it weakness.

She was a baby, she was innocent, she was missing not dead.

This couldn't be about the Joker or him, it couldn't be about them at all. It was about her.

Put the infant's father in jail? Yes, he'd have to do that but after that, he'd find her and then what?

He didn't know, he'd figure it out later.

First there was the clown to deal with.

"Do you like the feeling bat? Is this how you want to see me? Is this what you want me to look like? Is this vengeance enough for you for that insignificant little brat you took in?"

"His life meant something, just like your daughter's means something to you.' 

J started to laugh, letting his head fall back. The smile he gave his rival was anything but friendly, it was full of grim promises.

"You can't be seriously comparing my princess to that little bird are you? There is no contest."

"You can't hold her life above the lives of others." Batman warned him. "The loss of a child is devastating no matter who it is."

J shook his head, the darkness in his eyes was frightening. Broken shards of the man that had always managed to keep himself together. .

"You're wrong, you stupid rodent. Can't blame you though. You never met her. How could you ever understand?"

He looked away, muttering to himself.

He'd finally just lost it, he was finally truly out of his mind.

No holding back, he wasn't even trying to pretend. That's all Bruce could think, he'd just let the insanity take over.

"Being human, isn't something that's easy Joker." He said without any real desire to play comforter. Still, he had to make him see, make him understand. "The price of caring."

For a second J came back, his eyes full of that chaotic genius, as if his previous performance was nothing more than that.

"You don't get the right to call me anything bat, this is on you." he explained with a calm, cyanide voice.

"No Joker, this is your own fault. How many people have you killed? How many lives have you destroyed? You destroyed your own life."

"You took her from me!" He hissed.

"I didn't take anything away from you."

"YOU TOOK HARELY AWAY!" He barked viciously. "YOU TOOK MY HARELQUIN AND WITH HER YOU TOOK MY PRINCESS, YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY."

Family, that was the first time he'd ever said it.

He couldn't help it now, he'd said it.

"You destroyed mine."

"Oh, so now we're even? Is that it batsy? You feel vindicated?"

J rose and started to laugh again. It was like looking at the devil rise from a pool of souls.

"No, like I said you've destroyed so many lives, you lost the right to have those joys."

"Who made you judge and jury bat?"

"I can't let you continue this."

"Try and stop me, you won't. Lock me up, go ahead. It won't make a damn difference because I will rip this world open, I will tear it to bits to find what belongs to me!"

Batman didn't answer him, he believed him. That was the problem.

"I will tear this world apart and spit in it, I will kill everyone and everything to get them back. You've never felt it, you've never had it so how could you understand?" J smiled at him, that crazy terrifying look coming back to his eyes. "Have you ever felt the trust of someone, true trust? True love? Bet you haven't batsy. No one's ever, ever loved you like my girls have me."

Bruce didn't answer him.

"My girl would give her life for me, she'd die for me, she'd LIVE for me. Your girls can't even stand to stay at your side and my princess... Oh B-man, how could I ever explain it to a mind such as yours? To hold your blood in your arms! To know a life you would never, ever end. Not because of something as stupid as human love, because it's transcending, because that emotion you can't ever understand is beyond anything your tiny little brain can comprehend."

J paced back and forward, ignoring the corpses on the ground.

"How could you ever understand? How could you ever comprehend the sensation of that feeling? Your girl chose someone else, your girl couldn't survive, you can't even hold to anything... You obviously couldn't even produce your own bloodline. I made perfection, I brought in my future, my legacy and let me tell ya batsy. She is perfect."

"Hubris isn't a good look on you."

J snapped his head towards him. "Hubris? Hubris? Oh, no, no. You think this is about pride? You're fucking ignorant. How could you ever get it though? How could you ever know this? You've never been god before."

That stopped them both cold.

Bruce stared at him again, as if regarding him for the first time.

There was so much wrong with this, his reasons, his appearance, everything but there was something very, very broken about that statement.

J had felt what it was to be all powerful, to be truly ascended. To be God itself.

Harley... her utter devotion to him, the way she could stare at him with both utter submission and yet stand up to him was impossibly divine and Eve.

No one, not even Harley had stared at him with such trust, such utter faith.

Harley would follow him to the ends of hell and further.

Eve believed he would search every level of hell and face the devil himself to find her.

How could he make anyone understand that feeling?

"You've never been loved." He muttered finally. "You've never known pure, unbreakable love."

"I have to take you in." Bruce didn't know what else to say.

If he had to be honest with himself... maybe he didn't truly understand.

"Try rodent, go ahead and try. You think walls and security will stop me? You think you can? Well let me tell ya something old friend. You can't hold down a god."

"You're no god."

"Tell my girls that and then get back to me."

"Even if you found them, I will not let you destroy an innocent life."

J laughed harshly. "You will die before you take my baby girl away from me. You don't get to decide her life."

"She deserves a good life. A normal one."

"Never..." J stared at him, pulling out his gun. "Ever insult my princess again."

"She deserves what we don't have."

"You're right, she does. Lets start with you. She deserves her mother's kidnapper to feel my vengeance."

"You left her, you're the one to blame there."

J smirked. "We're done playing bat, until my girls are home. Gotham will pay for your crimes."

"Daddy, you can't kill him daddy."

J turned to yell at the child who was standing behind him, to tell her to let daddy work but the sight of her nearly broke him down to tears.

His beautiful little princess, a little girl, not an infant. Still so delicate, somehow still looking smaller than she should and smiling up at him.

He'd memorized that baby, he'd memorized her bone structure, her skin, her eyes. He had a perfect image of what he believed she would become.

A perfect reflection of her mother.

"You don't want me to kill him honey?"

Bruce watched, swallowing back a bitter taste in his mouth. He saw nothing, that couldn't be a good thing.

"Okay baby, daddy won't kill him. For you, for you." He put his gun away.

"Doesn't mean you can't hurt him daddy, he did hurt us. Can't let him get away with that, what kinda message is that?"

He grinned at her, pulling his knife out of his pocket.

"No, we can't let that happen now can we princess? What sort of father would I be then?"

He turned to look at his long time rival.

Chaos in every cell of his body.

A/N Ah, we're almost done. Sorry guys, my monsters have had school stuff, it's sadly the time of year where I'm the busiest, that and the end of school time in the states. Hopefully this was worth it. The last chapter is actually incredibly long so that should be fun.

I know that many of you are confused with a lot of the elements of the story, which is fine. It's actually a good thing cause of course I haven't revealed all the components of what is going on. This chapter you guys found out that terry is well, not exactly what you might have thought and more importantly, that she is the root of the virus and the possible effects of what it can do. Many of you might think that the chemicals shouldn't have had the effect they had on Eve but hopefully this chapter gave just a hint of how it worked. This arc wasn't about answers guys, it was about J and Eve and setting up the future. I hope that J felt real in this one. I always write him with the image of Jared Leto's Joker in mind and I wanted him to be taunting Batman about love. Ironically but if you look at their lives. J has Harley who is completely devoted to him but Bruce really doesn't have anyone. The way J was feeling I see him bringing that up. Hopefully it felt in character.

So you guys know the deal, double digit reviews for the last chapter in this arc. "Runs over to gold and silver doors. Opens them up and leads you to the entrance. Holding balloons for each of you." Ladies, gentlemen and anything in between please step this way. You can collect your missing limbs at the end of the ride. We have a paramedic waiting, please hold onto your tokens, you can redeem them for prizes later.

As always thank you for your love, your support and eveything you guys do.

PS Chaos and MaP are in progress, sorry I have to do a full rewrite since my system crashed.


	15. Rings of a tree

A/N "Open the double doors to reveal the most elaborate of settings and lights. Loud exciting music is playing and everyone's seat has their name on it." You guys ready? This is it, the last chapter for the arc. It's a long one, 35 pages long. I'm gonna state this now so there is NO confusion, the beginning is abstract, no complaining, it's supposed to BE CONFUSING.

Enjoy my loves, this one is going to be lots of performing while we move. Please find shatter me if you'd like some music to go with it. And I know we didn't get to double digits but I was so excited about posting this chapter I couldn't help it but please review

Chapter 15 – Rings on a tree

" _Wakey wakey honey bun." Harley whispered to the almost three month old._

 _Eve's eyes blinked open and she smiled up at the beautiful angelic face of her mother._

 _Mommy!_

 _The sun was shining and it lit Harley up from behind so she had a wonderful glow about her. Her mommy was perfect, her mommy was the most amazing person in Eve's little life._

 _She'd seen so many women in the past few weeks but still no one compared to her mommy._

 _She hadn't seen anyone else who looked like her mommy, she was the best thing in Eve's life. Only other thing that compared was daddy._

" _I missed you and daddy so much honey bun." Harley cooed and walked her around the room._

 _They were in her nursery, the fantastical room she'd awoken to see her daddy staring down at her._

 _She didn't question why they were here, who cared? She was in mommy's arms and the wonderful world was around them._

" _Is she awake?" a familiar voice asked and Eve's ears perked up and she turned her little head to see her daddy standing at the doorway. His green hair wet and hanging a little loose, he looked tired but he grinned at them and Eve squealed over at him._

 _Daddy!_

" _She just woke up. You've been asleep for a long time honey bun." Harley said walking over to him. "See my love, daddy followed you and that bad woman, he followed you to the magic man who gave you the present and then he followed you to the place in the big building. He found you there, he found you and he took you back and then, they told him where I was. In that terrible cage and he came and got me."_

 _Eve smiled up at her, daddy had gotten them._

 _They were home, they were all home._

" _You never have to worry again princess, I took care of all those bad people, I killed them all for you. I ended them just like I did that man who disrespected you. No one will ever take you away again."_

 _He took her from Harley's arms and held her up in the air, Eve squealed in delight and when he brought her close, she found her spot on his chest and closed her eyes happily._

 _Safe, she felt safe._

 _A sound made her open her eyes and she saw kitty sitting on the purple couch, she was meowing and walking across the surface of the cushions, her soft stuffed animal fur clean, no blood caked on her, no oil, no mess._

 _She reached a small hand for her friend and the kitty looked up. She made a sound and kitty climbed off the couch and came forward to stand by J's leg._

 _J ignored the moving toy and walked Eve out of the nursery, Harley holding onto her tiny hand and following them down the corridor._

 _She saw some of her daddy's men in their costumes, they played with her before. She liked them all, she liked the way they entertained her and she hoped they'd play again._

 _She explored everything as she was carried into the living room to find Frost waiting for them, he took her from her daddy who sat down on the couch with her mommy in his lap and she was placed in her very favorite toy._

 _The swing that went up so high and so fast._

 _Frost turned it on and tapped her nose playfully and she giggled, waving her arms for kitty to come in._

 _She did, she jumped into the swing and curled up into her lap._

 _The swing started to go and the funny feeling in her belly hit her up and down._

" _Are you having fun honey bun?" Harley laughed, curling into J's chest and waving at her._

 _J laid his head back and closed his eyes, Eve watched him as he relaxed and she cooed happily at that._

 _She'd only seen him do that once when they'd taken a nap, he'd relaxed and fallen asleep. She'd opened her eyes and seen him asleep next to her, completely at ease and unmoving. She liked seeing that, he looked very happy then._

 _For a while they just watched her swing and everything was alright with the world, kitty continued to purr in her arms and her daddy slept, her mama was smiling and there was no tears in her eyes, no sadness._

 _No one was sad and all Eve felt was love and power, sweet humming power of her parents. Soothing, protective, unbreakable._

 _No one could hurt them as long as they were with her._

 _They were her whole world, they were the things that mattered to her._

 _Only kitty mattered just as much._

 _Kitty that daddy had given her._

 _What else could she really need?_

 _What should anyone want?_

 _Eve could hear the world now, she could see the colors, she didn't understand any of it but she could see the brightness of daddy's hair, the way his tattoos and her mama's looked so vibrant. She could hear the light breathing of her daddy and the laughter down the hall as the men worked._

 _Harley climbed off J's lap and crawled over to her swing, moving back and forward with it with a gentle laugh._

" _We're home princess, didn't I say we would be? You'll never have to be afraid again."_

 _Eve believed her, anything she said she would believe._

 _But..._

" _Sorry kiddo, it's only a dream." a voice spoke and Eve's little body tensed as the swing stopped on its own._

 _Harley frowned and looked up._

" _No, don't."_

" _I'm sorry, I have no choice." the red haired woman said to the blonde and came around._

 _Eve started to cry, trying to get daddy to wake up, to get the boys or Frost to come and help them but her daddy didn't wake up, no one came._

" _You don't understand the world yet little one." she told her as she crouched in front of her with her mother._

 _Harley turned to her and reached out, cupping her cheek. "Be brave my love."_

 _Terry stared at her with bright, forest green eyes and shook her head._

" _You've been touched by the grown up world kiddo, you dream like us but don't know why or how, you can't control these feelings. I'm sorry."_

" _Don't listen to her, you control the world. You can make this go away."_

 _Eve, didn't understand._

 _She wanted J to wake up and make the bad woman go away._

 _Daddy, daddy help me._

" _This is your worst fear child." a new voice spoke and Eve trembled in her swing._

 _The other man, the one who'd glared at her, the one daddy had taken her to who'd stuck things in her leg._

 _He wore a mask on his face but she remembered the mask, she remembered him._

 _No, she didn't want these people here, she wanted her mommy and daddy. No one else._

" _You fear, fear itself. You don't know better yet, you don't know that we are things to fear."_

" _Don't be scared honey bun, you're fearless, don't let them make you afraid."_

 _It was so frustrating, she didn't want to feel this thing. This monster with faces that she didn't like but her mommy kept talking to her._

 _Coming closer and protecting her, like she always did._

" _Just forget them, just let them go Eveie. Let them go and we'll be here, your daddy will wake up, he will save you. Just ask him to wake up."_

 _She didn't know how._

" _I'm always going to be in your dreams honey bun, always. I'm always going to be here to be with you, you'll never be without me in you dreams princess but you have to be strong."_

 _But what about daddy?_

" _You have to make him be here princess, wake him up."_

 _She screamed._

 _She screamed as loud as she could, all of it aimed at him as the red haired woman rose to pick her up. To take her away. Harley reached up and hit the assassin hard in the stomach._

 _J jumped from his spot, his eyes opening at the sound of her loud scream and he saw what was happening. Crane stepped forward but Eve screamed again and J turned towards him, pulling his gun out of his jacket and shot him several times until he collapsed and fell to the ground._

 _Fear being killed instantly._

 _Harley fought against Terry and the red haired assassin grunted as she tried to pin Harley down but she wouldn't go down._

 _J walked up to them and grabbed Terry by the throat, the rage and fury he'd had when Terry took Eve away evident on his face._

" _No one touches my girls." He growled and with one single snap, he broke her neck and the woman fell dead to the ground._

 _Harley reached out and picked Eve up in her arms. Cradling her lovingly and protectively._

" _See honey bun, fear is nothing to be afraid of. We're never gonna let anyone hurt your mind."_

"Chavi?" A different voice whispered and Eve turned in Harley's arms, looking for the new source of the voice.

She didn't understand anything, she didn't know what dreams were. She didn't understand that this couldn't be real.

"Chavi? Wake up." It was a boy's voice, she'd never heard the voice before.

She didn't want to leave though, here in this place, mommy and daddy were together and they were safe from all the monsters.

"Go honey bun, I'm always here for you." Harley whispered and Eve let her little eyes flutter open.

She was in a car, she was in a pink car seat that felt nothing like the one her daddy had for her. The material wasn't as soft and the pink was too light, it wasn't vibrant and colorful like hers was.

She blinked a few times, the sun getting into her blue eyes as she yawned. Waking up.

Being so young, dreams were something that faded to nothing instantly, her mind unable to comprehend the change of worlds, she was here now, this was real and that other place was not.

She saw a shadow block some of the sunlight and then the sound of the window being rolled up caught her attention.

"Hey chavi." the boy said with a smile.

He was in a car seat next to her and he was leaned up against it, his hand holding onto hers.

He had dark long hair that was pulled back, amber hazel eyes that were closer to brown and green, not so blue but as the light changed, they seemed to change with it. He wasn't pale like her, though there probably weren't any children as pale as she was but he was definitely Caucasian. Thick dark lashes framed his eyes and his smile was sweet but mischievous.

Eve looked up at him curiously. She'd not seen one of these before.

Her life was full of grown ups, men and women of very strange professions and walks of life but very few children.

Until her trip to Gotham, she'd never even seen another child.

When Sarah had taken her to the hotel in the cab, she'd seen a stroller with another baby in it, it had been a new experience for her. To see someone as small as she was and before leaving DC, she'd met Kaden.

Her mind had already forgotten the details about him, she'd sat in a baby chair across from him in a lab for several hours. Utterly bored with him, he didn't do much more than cry and fuss. He didn't laugh or smile, he didn't make any interesting sounds and though she didn't know it, he was a whole month younger than she was and twice her size.

He'd fascinated Eve for five minutes but then, she'd grown utterly bored.

His sandy brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes were just so... ordinary.

This boy of three or four smiled, his eyebrows made movements she'd never seen anyone do. Daddy didn't even have eyebrows.

"Dragoste? Is she alright?"

Eve cooed, she knew that voice, a female voice that she hadn't heard for a few weeks.

"She okay mama." the boy said and went back to staring at the baby. "Hi chavi."

She smiled at him, she liked the sound of his voice, it was... different.

He glanced down at the kitty cat in her lap and picked her up, making a show of having her dance and meow for her. Eve giggled and smiled as her friend did a little dance for her. Why didn't she do that when they were alone?

Eve was nearly three months old now, she'd been two months old when she'd left for Gotham city.

Nearly a whole month away from Harley.

She'd been away from J for two weeks now.

Her time with her father had not gone in vain, she'd never understand what he did for her, what being with him changed.

Caroline glanced at her rear view mirror and smiled at her son and the baby.

To be so young and innocent, to make friends instantly.

They had a long drive and if he could entertain her for a while, then maybe the trip wouldn't feel so long.

Though...

Caroline still hadn't made up her mind which way to go.

She was running short on time though, she'd have to make a choice soon.

 _If I go south, we're going back to Belle Rev and Waller will never suspect a thing, if we go north... It would be the right thing to do_. She thought and turned another street. Passing an embassy and biting her lip.

What should she do?

 _What if this is a trap? Waller has to know your involvement, isn't it strange that they want you here and not Logan?_

Caroline had thought of that too.

Waller had summoned her by name, called for her to show up in the nations capital to retrieve the clown princess.

To come to the labs that were her temporary home and take her back down to Louisiana, back to her mother.

Before all this, Waller hadn't even known Caroline existed. She was just Logan's assistant, the RN nurse going to school to become more, to become a genetic engineer.

Because she wanted to help the world somehow.

It was hard to believe that now.

She still felt no guilt for helping Harley with sending Joker pictures and videos. That was a father's right after all, to know his child and she hadn't been wrong.

She'd dreaded he'd be a terrible father but when she'd set her eyes on Eve and seen how good and healthy she looked, even asleep. She had no choice but to believe he cared.

 _Maybe you want him to care._

 _I do want him to care._ She thought sadly. _Why else do what he's done?_

She wasn't supposed to read the files but she hadn't been able to help it, she'd been skimming them every stop light since they'd left and already her stomach felt in knots.

Logan had messed up, god how could a man who was so damn intelligent be such a stupid baboon?

To give a baby an adult dose of the virus, when the same dose had killed all of their subjects. If it wasn't for the delay formula, the immune boosters that allowed the body to hold the virus as if it was frozen for a limited amount of time...

If Joker hadn't done what he'd done, which Caroline still couldn't understand. Eve would be dead and she'd probably be the one having to tell the queen of Gotham why.

It was fringe science at this point, impossible. The hand of god sort of thing because by any rational logical reason, dunking your two month old daughter in a vat of dangerous chemicals shouldn't suddenly make her immune to a very powerful old world virus which had killed many adults.

Maybe reason and rationality weren't playing a part in this though, maybe this was something more... unpredictable.

They laughed at her, for being who she was. What she was.

How can you do the work we do and believe in god, go to church, pray at night?

Caroline did those things though, she believed.

She prayed every night for this baby, for god to watch over her, to take care of her and that she be safe.

Caroline spent so much time with her and Harley, she couldn't help but get attached.

Seeing her now with her son, it both tore her up and made her smile.

Eve giggling happily as he made her toy perform.

Where had she gotten that thing? Had Terry gotten it for her? Had someone else?

It looked older, not used, so it couldn't be a child's but definitely not brand new.

Could it have been his?

She felt that guilt in the pit of her stomach again.

Why was Waller trusting her?

The thought kept going through her mind as they drove, they'd be reaching the exit soon. She'd have to choose a path and once they got on that path, there would be nothing to do about it.

New Jersey? Or Louisiana?

 _What if they're following you? What if this is a test?_

A test that she couldn't fail.

Her mother lived overseas now, she had no other family except her son...

What would happen to him if she went away to prison or worse?

She had no one.

 _He could protect you if you told him where Harley was. He'd take care of you both._

 _No, he would kill you for your part in this._

"Mama, chavi likes me."

"She's not chavi dragoste, though I'm happy she likes you."

"I like calling her chavi mama, she looks chavi to me."

He looked back down at Eve and ran his finger over her cheek. "You're pretty."

Eve smiled and grabbed his finger with her hand. Waving it merrily, not a care in her little world again.

Caroline felt torn in two, on one side was Eve and the other was her son.

Eve might look pale and her father was a crazy clown who'd thrown her in a vat of chemicals but he loved her, look at the devastation he was causing in Gotham. If Caroline took her back to him, the killing would stop, she'd save lives, many, many innocent lives but if she did that... Waller would destroy her and her son.

She saw the exit and licked her lips, taking a deep breath and getting in line to take it.

It was wrong what she was about to do and she hoped that both God and Eve could forgive her for it but she had to think of her son first.

"Okay guys, we're going to have a long drive, we're gonna have some fun and stop at some hotels and then Eve, you're gonna see your mommy."

"Hear that chavi? My mama is gonna take you to see your mama." the boy said in a whisper.

He grabbed her pacifier and stuck it in her mouth as she yawned. Then he turned to Caroline and stretched.

"Mama, can we have something to eat? I'm hungry."

 _Two days later. Belle Rev prison 8:00pm_

Harley was sitting in the corner of her cell, she was sweating from the heat outside but inside she was freezing cold.

Where was Caroline with news of her baby?

She still came once a week to check on her, to tell her if she'd heard anything from Gotham

Not that the woman knew much but whatever bits she found out she told her but she was late.

She should have been here yesterday and she wasn't.

Maybe now that her honey bun was gone, she wasn't ever going to come back.

Had everyone just left her to rot in here?

 _Puddin, honey bun. Don't forget me._

Griggs had come in to her cell today, they'd forced the feeding tube into her nose and then they'd given her a bath. She was clean but felt absolutely dirty.

Her breasts hurt from the lack of breast feeding, she kept them from stopping up but still she swore that Eve was crying every time they started to leak.

Her hormonal levels were off the chart and her already unstable mental state seemed worse off.

Her voices were screaming or silent, the noises felt like bees in a hive, angrily buzzing around in her head and she was sure that if they let her, she might accidentally kill herself just to prevent herself from becoming too normal.

Because this sort of attitude was what normal women did when they lost their children. Not someone like Harley Quinn.

When her puddin pop had died, she'd lost it completely and she'd gone nearly catatonic with grief, that was the reaction someone should have to loosing a baby but the lose of Eve was different. She'd orchestrated it, she'd wanted it to happen so that she could be with J.

So shouldn't she be happy?

 _You miss your baby._ Her mind whispered. _We miss our baby._

"Harley?" A voice said softly from the bars of her cage.

Harley looked up suddenly confused as she saw Caroline standing there in normal street clothes, her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail and a baby car seat in one hand with a diaper bag in the other. "I think someone misses you."

Her heart sped up as she rose from the ground. Her breathing becoming erratic as she ran across the cell.

It could be nothing more than a hallucination, a trick of her mind to taunt her but she didn't care. She fell to her knees in front of her and reached out to touch the baby in the carrier.

"Honey bun." She gasped at the baby who stared up at her with excitement.

Her baby was paler now, her hair and skin not so peach but Harley couldn't be told this wasn't her baby. Of course it was, that smile could only be her honey bun's.

She'd grown so much, she looked so much healthier, so happy to see her. Caroline had put her in a little green overall set with a blue shirt under it, revealing the two tattoos on her arms.

On one side the red tattoo Harley had given her before leaving and on the right, the one only Mr J could have given her.

"She ain't supposed to be touching the bars." the guard said but Caroline cut him off before he could call Griggs.

It was a Sunday, the boss wasn't here.

"Open the gate."

"Ma'am." the guard looked at her like she was crazy.

"Open the gate, bring this baby her things back and bring this woman her clothes and her mattress." she ordered with much more confidence than she felt.

The man swallowed and Caroline put the car seat down closer to Harley and turned, crossing her arms.

"Did I stutter?"

"Ma'am that's against procedure."

"I've driven a long way, it's been a very long few weeks and I am under orders to return this child to her mother. Now, would you like to go through the proper channels and get a hold of whoever you have to to make this happen, please hurry up. I have places to go."

The man shifted uncomfortably and nodded, turned and left to make the call.

Harley didn't listen to a word anyone said.

"Honey bun, I missed you so much. Look how beautiful you are. Daddy took such good care of you. Daddy couldn't help it could he? You made him love you." she was smiling wide, her hands touching the baby with adoration, trying to feel the changes. Her fingers running along the new ink on her skin.

DG.

"Daddy's girl." she breathed as she thought of what the letters could mean. "Oh honey bun."

She looked down and saw the kitty she'd given Mr J years ago, he'd given it to Eve. He must have, a tear fell down her face.

"They had to take her from him." Caroline said softly, she couldn't just not tell her what she knew. "They had to break into your home and take her."

Harley moaned softly but kept smiling, touching her baby through the bars. Wishing they'd hurry so she could hold her again.

"He took really good care of her." Caroline said softer still. "He made her a nursery, it was supposedly a wonderland."

"Of course he took care of you honey bun, he loves you."

Caroline had to agree, from the report she'd read, the Joker loved his daughter.

She glanced over her shoulder, the guards were out of view and she had a good idea of how far the camera's gave.

There was something Harley had to see.

She pulled her phone out and clicked on the saved video she'd found last night.

"Harley." she whispered and showed it to Harley privately.

The villain stared at the muted images as they went by.

It was her Joker, he was sitting in the club with Eve in his lap. She was playing with one of his rings as he spoke to The great white whale. He hadn't dared come in before but there he was, talking to her puddin like he already owned the place.

She watched the video to its end, her emotions unreadable as Caroline clicked to the next one.

It was chaos, people running for their lives as J and his men killed anyone who got in their way, it was a news report and Harley didn't need to see numbers to know that this footage was after they'd gotten Eve back from him.

The look in his eyes told it all.

She'd seen that look in him before.

When she'd gotten hurt, every time she got hurt she saw that look but this was a thousand times worse.

She glared up at Caroline as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

"You hurt him." she breathed angrily.

"I just picked her up Harley."

"You should have taken her back to him." She hissed.

"She needs you Harley, she needs you." Caroline breathed anxiously.

"Didn't you see how happy they were?" she accused, rising from the ground and putting both hands on the bars. "Didn't you see how happy my honey bun was in her daddy's lap? How happy he was with her?"

"That was the first night there Harley. That's the only images we have of their time together, look at your baby, look what he did to her."

"She's alright, she was happy." Harley accused. "You stole their happiness. Look what you've done to him, all those deaths are on you."

Eve cried out, disliking the tension and wanting her mommy back.

Harley knelt back down and reached out her hands again. Cooing and soothing her daughter.

"You're so beautiful, daddy must have never let you go. Look at you. Bet your aunty Shelly made sure you were taken care of too. She's a good nanny ain't she? Bet ya uncle Frosty made sure you were okay too. I bet everyone loved you so much."

Caroline looked away.

Harley was right, it was on her, at least every death that happened now that they were here. She'd chosen to come here because she chose her son over Harley's but how could she ask her to do anything else?

Harley wouldn't choose her son over Eve.

"Harley, where did that cat come from?" Caroline asked after a long silence.

"Didn't my honey bun tell ya?" Harley said with a smile to her baby. "Tell her Eveie, mommy bought that for daddy when they were different people, when mommy worked at Arkham and he was a patient there."

"You think he gave it to her?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Of course he did." Harley said just as softly. "Of course he did."

The guard finally came back and unlocked the gate.

Caroline stopped him from grabbing Harley as she ran out of the cell.

Caroline had no fear of the woman right now, she wouldn't try to escape. Not right this second.

Harley snatched the buckle of the seat and undid them, pulling Eve instantly into her arms and hugging her tightly.

Feeling the change in weight, she'd grown so very much, so very much but still she was small, delicate and petite.

"Oh baby, oh honey bun." She breathed as she held her tightly in her arms. Her beautiful princess.

The guard shoved her and Eve back into the cell, Harley didn't even feel his hand on her. The world had shrunk and all that existed was Eve.

Eve grabbed Harley's hair and nuzzled into her chest, the familiar smell of milk and Harley's natural scent making the baby coo softly in delight.

Mommy.

Harley could feel the change in her daughter's skin, its new softness, the way it had a natural warmth to it that others might think was cold. The softness of her hair and how it'd changed to a much lighter shade of blonde.

"You really are the clown princess now aren't you?" she whispered as the guards brought in all of Harley and Eve's belongings.

She glanced in the direction of the guard who'd made the call, whoever he'd spoken to, they'd obviously shared the shit out of him because they were moving fast.

When her mattress came in Harley moved to it and sat down, cradling Eve so she could feed her.

The baby greedily and anxiously latched on, a look of pure ecstasy as she nursed.

Formula sucked, nothing was as good as mommy's milk.

She looked up at Harley with adoration and love and Harley noticed the new flecks of green in her eyes, she smiled down at her, wishing she could talk so she could tell her everything. About how her puddin was, what it was like to be at home. Everything.

"Did he hold you close? Did he hold you at all? Of course he did, I saw that." she laughed to herself as she let Eve breastfeed. The experience as relieving to her as it was to the baby. "Look at Frost with you, holding you like he did. Bet you had them all wrapped around your fingers."

Caroline stared from the bars at the mother and baby. She grabbed the toy kitty from the car seat and put it inside the bag.

Harley would find a small present inside it later. The only things Caroline could get for her.

She'd been given the clothes Eve had been taken in and Caroline had stuck it in there. The necklace a voodoo priest handed her but Caroline didn't know that and a picture.

A picture she'd found by accidnt

The same way she'd found the video.

Someone at the club had posted the video and pictures online.

Caroline had printed the best one out on her computer.

It was a close up of J sitting in his booth with Eve laying on his chest, it was obviously after whatever altercation with guns had happened and she'd been changed out of her clothes. She was laying on his chest with her head on his heart. He had his hand on her back protectively and Caroline couldn't deny it, he loved that child.

"You got so big on me." Harley crooned happily, the madness that she'd felt for weeks finally seeping back into the depths of her mind, finally coming apart to allow the mother to come back up. "We're gonna need Carrie to get you new clothes."

"I will." Caroline promised as the last of Eve's things was brought in, her bed. "I'll see you Friday."

There was so much the woman should tell her but couldn't, so much that had happened but she had very few answers.

Harley would know how it was that chemicals could save a two month old, Harley would know how a monster like the Joker could fall in love with that sweet little face and kill life after life in agony.

Harley could tell her how a baby so small could captivate them so much and most importantly.

Maybe Harley was the only one to understand why Eve developed no powers, how it was possible that she was as ordinary as a child like Eve could be and still be thriving much better than another boy who was a meta by birth.

Eve started to fall asleep, she was safe again, she was so safe.

Mommy, her beautiful mommy had her again.

Milk, real milk was back in her belly and she felt that comfort only Harley could give her.

Her world had shrunk too, her world was only Harley as Harley's world was only Eve.

"I love you princess." Harley whispered as her blue eyes fluttered. "Did he tell you that he loved you? I bet he didn't but it's alright, he does, he loves you so much. I knew he would."

The same way J had touched her face, knowing she'd done the same, Harley now ran her fingers over her honey bun's cheek and arm. Knowing that her puddin had held this little girl in his arms and loved her completely.

Tomorrow things would go back to the way they'd been before all this, tomorrow they'd be prisoners of a cage and Harley would regret having her back, wishing that they hadn't stolen her away from her puddin but for now...

All she could do was be grateful.

Nothing else mattered right now, nothing at all.

Not the strangeness of it all, not the sudden compliance from the guards, nothing else.

Eve finally stopped nursing with a full belly of milk and Harley arranged them to lay down on the mattress, covering them up with a thin blanket.

No one knew it but Eve started to dream, dreams no baby should have.

She dreamed of her home in Gotham, of the room she never got to enjoy, of green hair and a wicked smile that was her daddy who loved her. Of her uncles and aunts, of a man with red eyes who'd blown smoke in her face and daddy had dropped him to the ground with a magic toy.

She dreamed of the funny little man who called her a princess and the scary man who'd hurt her but she wasn't afraid of him now because daddy was awake in these places and would always protect her.

She dreamed of flying, of flying in the air in the arms of the red haired woman but instead of it being Terry it was her mommy who jumped and spun with her in the air.

She dreamed of being under liquid that burned and Harley frowned as Eve whimpered in her sleep.

Eve dreamed of a dark skinned man who smiled at her and held a grand feast in her name and gave her a present that he said belonged to her.

She dreamed of a baby who bored her but somehow needed her help but she didn't know why and she didn't care either.

She had wonderful dreams of a kitty, her kitty who only danced here in her dreams. Except for in the hands of a little boy who'd become her friend.

She dreamed of his smile and his eyes, the way he called her chavi and the secret they held together.

Their mother's didn't know it but he'd done something, he'd given her something.

Eve sighed in her sleep as her mind worked the subtle dream that no one could understand.

They sat in a truck stop, Eve in a stroller and the boy in a booster chair next to her waiting for their meals. Caroline was distracted looking through her phone, she wasn't even looking in their direction.

He looked from his mommy to her and stuck his finger in the strawberry jam, reaching over to her and letting her try some.

It was the first solid thing Eve had ever tasted. He'd let her have three tastes of it and it had melted in her mouth.

No one saw.

She dreamed of the sweet taste and the way he put his finger to his lip as a sign to keep it a secret.

And then dreamed of one last thing as the night went on and her mother held her close, unable to sleep. Afraid that she'd wake up and find that she'd herself been dreaming.

She dreamed of going to the boy's house, she dreamed of being put down in the living room while Caroline made calls and unpacked their things.

She'd unbuckled Eve from the car seat and laid a blanket out for her to lay on so her body could stretch out.

She'd left the room to call a sitter for her son and the boy had wandered up to her and with a grin that could only be innocent he picked her up.

Eve cooed up at him, he was much larger and she was so light. He had no problems holding her in his arms.

"Hi." He said happily.

He held her close and started spinning her around the room with him, he had just enough sense to hold her head so she wouldn't hurt herself and Eve giggled happily as they spun around in circles.

He got dizzy quickly and fell onto his back with Eve on top of his chest. He giggled too and then laid her down on the blanket again, crawling up to lay next to her on his stomach.

Eve let her legs rise as high as they could and she made a sound at him as if to speak.

There was a moment of connection between them, something no laboratory could record or predict.

Eve dreamed of this the clearest, in full color and she smiled in her sleep. Turning her head to her mother's breast and yawning contently.

"What are you dreaming honey bun?" Harley whispered in the darkness. "Sweet dreams I hope. That's the only dreams you should ever have."

The boy closed his eyes, obviously exhausted and he got up and grabbed his own blanket off the couch and covered himself up next to her.

"Nap?" He asked her with a smile. "My nap time."

Eve kept staring at him as he closed his eyes.

She reached out and hit his face lightly, trying to get his attention back. He opened his eyes with a frown but she giggled at the face he made.

"Not nice." he scolded but she kept smiling.

He sat up and crawled over to his mommy's bag, searching for the pacifier like they gave the babies at his daycare.

He found something in her bag, a necklace with a claw.

He crawled back with it and smiled.

"Look, pretty."

 _Mine!_ Eve's little mind declared. _That's mine!_

She giggled and reached for it and for a second, both their hands touched the claw.

They were children, they didn't know it was sharp and the carving of Eve's name left a small scratch mark on both of them. Only he winced, Eve barely felt it.

"Didn't it hurt?" he asked after he saw the blood on her hand.

Eve just kept holding her necklace.

He reached out and took it back.

"Mama will get mad at me." He explained and ran back to her bag and put it back in there.

Eve didn't cry because he grabbed kitty and brought it to her to hold.

In that second, something happened that shifted their small world.

In that small second of privacy, of innocent playing, Eve Lucie Quinzel would loose a level of her childhood innocence.

That moment now tied her every choice, that insignificant cut.

She'd become a criminal.

They searched for powers in her that did not exist yet, maybe they never would the way they wanted to but they'd forgotten one very important thing about Eve Quinzel. She was the child of chaos and chaos will do as it pleases and no one controls it.

Her blood was gripped by a virus that had destroyed nations once upon a time and she'd survived it. Because she'd been born special, because her mother and father were who they were. Because her father had loved her enough to seal her to their bloodline in a way no one could truly understand and that had given her a power only one person had realized.

Eve was immune to the virus now and she could pass it on.

The boy looked down at his finger and licked it in the way he'd been taught to do by an older child. As if to seal his fate.

Then he rested his head back on the blanket with his new friend and closed his eyes again, this time Eve let him sleep as she played with kitty. Both of them innocent of the thing that just happened.

Harley watched her daughter sleep and kissed her forehead, she could smell so many things on her now but none of it as strong as the vivid smell of how their skin changed. Had he jumped in with her? She didn't know but he'd done it, he'd taken her to that place and baptized her.

"Puddin, thank you." she whispered and finally closed her eyes.

 _Once upon a time there was a girl who was a princess and they gave her a monster to fight._

 _With help of her father she fought the monster with magic and defeated it and bound it to her forever, now the monster was trapped inside of her and to the world that didn't understand it, the monster was dead but the girl knew that the monster could never die._

 _She didn't want it to though, it was now her friend and it gave her magical power, special abilities that no one, not even her mommy and daddy knew about._

 _Once upon a time there was a girl who lived with a monster and that monster's gift was to awaken the world._

A/N Oh my god, we are done! The event is now OVER! I really enjoyed writing this arc for you guys, it gave you a small window into what I can come up with for original story lines and I hope you guys reading. Yeah I know you all probably have lots of questions about the things going on but... well if I told you the whole plot you'd know. It will all be revealed I promise but not just yet.

We have arrived at the end of the ride and ladies and gentlemen, we all survived the rough spots. I wasn't sure we were gonna make it at some points but we did. You now have a choice, you can head tot he paramedics station at the end of the hall get patched up and take your token tot he next door. The new ride is almost ready to go or... you can head to the paramedics and get patched up and then head out to the exit and grab your complimentary photo and stuffed toy dragon.

So you guys know, we're now entering the Suicide Squad movie arc, so next chapter we will have a time jump of a few months and we'll be diving right into that. As the event is over I'm going to be attempting to catch up on the other stories as quickly as possible but this one is still gonna be rolling. Don't worry, haven't forgotten about poor J.

thank you all for the support, thank you for not throwing up on the ride and for no law suits against the creatures. Please come back and see us, I love you all.

Please don't forget to review, I love them, they help me write!

Love you all.

PS, before you guys ask about that last bit with Eve dreaming... Yeah, it happened, no I'm not telling you what it means and you'll just have to wait and see!


End file.
